§ Una gota de Lluvia §
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Si sabes que la persona que amas tambien te ama... ¿Como es posible que seas tan necio como para no corresponderle? Yaoi KaixRei y YuriyxBryan. TERMINADO.
1. Duele

A ver, empecemos esto... mi hemm... patético intento de primer yaoi largo. A ver que sale de esto, pero teniendo en cuenta que es mío seguro un desastre ù.ú soy mala, mala para esto sin duda. Ahora pasemos a los puntos "importantes"

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando intervenga para comentar algo

**_CcCcCcCcCcC _**cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia** ¿Por qué ese titulo? Porque no sabia que poner y estaba escuchando una canción del mismo titulo de Gianmarco que me pareció perfecta a la relación de Kai y Ray XD

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi (ósea que si me armo de valor escribo un lemon, pero eso seria un milagro XD)

**Parejas**: O.o Pues... pues... bueno... se supone que **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan**... ¡Solo denme tiempo para emparejarlos! xD porque yo adoro ver a Kai y a Rei juntos... así que no esperen que deje a Kai con Yuriy o que haya algo mas entre Rei y Bryan...

**Disclaimer**: En serio, yo lo se, ustedes lo saben ¡Todo mundo lo sabe! Beyblade no es mío, de ser así Mariah (Mao) no existiría, ni Hillary ni tampoco ninguna otra de las pirujas con las que quieren poner a Kai o en su defecto a Rei... y ya que en esas andamos, si Beyblade fuera mío ellos serian pareja XD

**Capitulo I: _Duele..._ **

Y la tormenta arreciaba, podía sentir como las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cuerpo sin piedad alguna, pero ni siquiera cuenta se daba de lo que a su alrededor pasaba. El dolor interno era demasiado como que para al menos pudiese prestar mas atención a su alrededor. Se había atrevido a confesar aquellos sentimientos que creyó se llevaría a la tumba, había osado revelar aquella necesidad y aquel amor que le tenía, esperanzado como todo buen enamorado a ser correspondido... y sin embargo hubiese preferido jamás cometer tal estupidez...

_**CcCcCcCcCcC Flash Back CcCcCcCcCcC**_

Ahí estaba, frente a el. Suspiro armándose de valor, a pesar de que había visualizado este momento dentro de su mente decenas y decenas de veces, a pesar de que creyó que podría hacerlo y se sintió preparado... a pesar de eso aun no estaba listo.

"¿Rei?" -pronuncio el, al ver el silencio del chino-.

"..." -y sin embargo el pelinegro tan solo se encogió de hombros, aun con la vista perdida en el suelo-.

Suspiro una vez mas y levanto su dorada mirada, encarando a la rojiza del chico frente a el, en su expresión se veía un ligero deje de confusión, causado seguro por la actitud que el chino había tomado. Bien, ahí estaba, lo único que tenia que hacer era decirle y de ahí en adelante, que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. Valientes pensamientos en ese momento. Se armo de todo el coraje que en ese momento podía tener y enfoco sus ojos fijamente en los rubíes del otro.

"Kai..." -llamo quedamente el- "... quería decirte que..." -hizo una pausa, las palabras que seguirían serian las mas difíciles- "... lo que quiero decirte es que... que me, me enamore de ti, te quiero así de simple" -¡Dios mío! Cuanto habían costado esas palabras-.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso bajo rápidamente la vista, enfocándola de nuevo en aquel suelo.

La expresión en el rostro de Hiwatari era una que pocas veces aparecía. Sorpresa. Estaba sorprendido. Sus rojizas orbes abiertas de par en par mirando de forma escéptica a joven que tenía frente a si. Sintió como su corazón latía de una manera rápida y exagerada... ¡Sencillamente era imposible! Jamás nunca en ninguno de sus mas locos sueños había pensando en escuchar tales y tan ansiadas palabras venir de Rei para el, solamente para el. Quiso tomarlo entre sus brazos lo más rápido posible y no dejarlo ir ¡Al fin su único sueño se había hecho realidad! Y sin embargo... ahora era pesadilla. Cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente como si quisiese contener las extrañas ganas de llorar que le habían dado. También apretó los puños y los dientes sintiéndose tan miserable e impotente ¡Era injusto! Si que lo era. Como odiaba a la vida y a sus ironías. Era increíble como podía sentirse tan feliz como nunca en su existencia, y al mismo tiempo tan miserable.

Rei no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro del ruso, ya que no se había atrevido aun a levantar la mirada, y esperaba paciente la respuesta de este... y misteriosamente tenia la sensación de que quizás no le iba a agradar en nada. Pero como dicen "La esperanza muere al ultimo".

"Rei yo... yo..." -no sabia realmente que responder... hasta que con todo el dolor del mundo opto por la verdad- "... yo estoy con Yuriy..." -dijo al fin, sintiéndose completamente mal... ¡Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes!-.

Y la esperanza murió... trago dolorosamente saliva y se negó aun a subir la mirada, a dar la cara. ¡El mundo se le había venido abajo! Sintió a su corazón romperse en tan pequeñas y dolorosas partes que seguramente nadie podría volver a unir jamás. Asintió suavemente y después se dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar, decidió no salir corriendo como a gritos se lo pedía su alma, e irse con toda la dignidad que le quedaba la cual estaba seguro no era mucha. Se negó a enfrentar a Kai y a su mirada... ¡Porque no quería dejarle ver sus doloras lágrimas! Pero que estúpido e ingenuo fue al pensar que al menos Kai podría tenerle algún cariño, realmente el se merecía mucho mas que el ¡Merecía a alguien como Yuriy! Apretó los puños y cedió ante el impulso de correr limpiando desdeñosamente las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos con el brazo derecho.

Kai quiso correr tras el, pero apenas se detuvo con el impulso de querer hacerlo, aun con la mano extendida como muda suplica de que no se fuese. Desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos, ahora era el quien no quería que lo viesen llorar. Había tenido su más perfecto y sublime sueño a la mano y lo había dejado ir, había dejado ir a Rei.

**_CcCcCcCcCcC End of Flash Back CcCcCcCcCcC_**

Y como si el cielo pudiese compartir sus penas había comenzado a llover torrencialmente sobre las calles rusas. ¡Jamás debió el haber aceptado ir a ese lugar! Jamás debió haberse atrevido a confesar aquellos sentimientos a Kai si sabia que este lo rechazaría ¡Ya lo presentía! Ya lo presentía... Y ahora lloraba amargamente sin nada más que pudiese consolarlo... ya nada valía la pena.

En medio de su dolor no pudo escuchar pasos acercándose hacia el en medio de la tormenta, ni tampoco escucho cuando lo llamaron por su nombre, apenas si sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Al no reconocer la voz temió que pudiese ser el mismo bicolor que horas antes lo había rechazado, pero cuando sus doradas orbes se enfocaron en la persona que estaba frente a el mirándolo con duda, se sintió mas tonto aun por pensar que Hiwatari lo estaría buscando... no, el para Kai no era importante.

"¿Estas bien Ray?" -pregunto el sujeto frente a el, a lo cual el chino negó suavemente con la cabeza, luchando por no derrumbarse de nuevo-"Ya te enteraste... ¿Verdad?" -sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquello, así que el también lo sabia- "Ray... mírame" -pero hizo caso omiso a la petición- "Mírame Ray" -exigió el chico y lo tomo por los hombros-.

Sin más remedio tuvo que subir la vista, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos lavandas y entonces se sorprendió por lo que vio. Esas orbes demostraban el mismo brillo que las suyas, el brillo del dolor, de la decepción, de la tristeza.

Aun seguía lloviendo incesantemente, ambos estaban completamente empapados por la lluvia, mechones mojados de cabello se colaban por su frente, sus mejillas y algunos por sobre sus ojos. Las gotas resbalaban tan rápido como nuevas de ellas llegaban.

Y siguieron ahí... dejándose mojar por la lluvia y con el corazón destrozado... y exactamente por la misma causa...

_**...Four months later...**_

.(ósea cuatro meses después... lo se, manejo un tiempo muy temporal)

Su viaje a Japón había sido bastante placentero en cierta parte, ya que nunca resulta una de las mejores experiencias tener que pasar tanto tiempo con Voltaire Hiwatari. Kai había tenido que ir para ver la situación que tenía Biovolt desde el Japón, y así familiarizarse con los asuntos referentes al país... aunque la realidad era que sencillamente había ido para escapar, para intentar olvidar aunque eso era algo imposible y lo sabia.

Y ahora, de nuevo a esa abadía, no sabia porque pero parecía mas lúgubre de lo que la recordaba. En cambio el pelirrojo parecía feliz de volver a aquellas paredes frías de piedra, la costumbre quizás. Como esperaban no recibieron la mejor de las bienvenidas, pero al menos ya estaban en "casa" de nuevo.

"Oh pero miren quienes regresaron ¡Los hijos pródigos de Biovolt!" -escucharon apenas se adentraban por los pasillos que los llevarían hacia sus habitaciones, las cuales esperaban estuviesen igual a como las dejaron- "¿Qué¿Ya les aburrió su luna de miel o que?" -pregunto con cinismo-.

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Kuznetzov?" -hablo secamente Kai- "Apenas llegamos y tu ya vienes a fastidiarnos"

"Es que estaba esperando a mis tan queridos amigos ¿Eso es malo?" -y ahora el sarcasmo adornaba la voz del pelilavanda- "Hace tanto que no nos vemos, y como se marcharon tan rápido y sin decir adiós, yo me preocupe" -sonrió torcidamente, cuanto disfrutaba de ser tan sarcástico-.

"¡Hmpf! Idiota" -se quejo el bicolor y pasó a un lado de Bryan sin prestarle más atención y en una actitud de completa superioridad-.

"El sentimiento es mutuo" -sonrió el ingenuamente, tan solo por falsedad- "¿Y tu Yuriy¿No me saludas? Mira que me la he pasado tan mal sin ti".

"Vamos Bryan guárdate el sarcasmo para alguien mas" -se quejo el pelirrojo mirándolo con seriedad- "No podía esperar mejor recibimiento que el tuyo".

"Si lo se, soy taaaan único y especial que sin mi no puedes vivir" -se rió con burla-.

"..." -ante aquellas palabras sintió desviarse de la realidad, como si hubiesen tocado algún punto desconocido en el- "Si, yo también te extrañe Bryan" -y el pelilavanda no supo si eso había sido una burla o un comentario sincero-.

"Si, si, no nos pongamos sentimentalistas" -sonrió el, dejando su fastidiosa actitud a un lado- "Al menos espero que me cuentes de tu viajecito con tu noviecito" -y la ultima palabra le dolió tanto el decirla-.

"No fue la gran cosa" -Yuriy se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar-.

"Uy, alguien no parece conforme... acaso Hiwatari no es lo que esperabas ¿O que?" -pregunto sardónicamente comenzando a caminar junto al ojiazul-.

"Tonto" -farfullo el pelirrojo haciéndose el indignado- "Se nota que tu no sabes pensar en nada mas decente... anda mejor cuéntame que salvajadas hiciste como encargado de la abadía".

"No querrás saberlo... pero si viene el jefe de la policía a preguntar por mi y un asesinado ¡Niégame!" -comento como siempre, burlándose de medio mundo-.

"Eres de lo peor" -rió el pelirrojo, realmente había extrañado mucho a Bryan, quizás pensaba que era por ser tan amigos, lastima que aun le faltaba tiempo para enterarse de la realidad-.

Siguieron con la plática hasta que se perdieron por los oscuros pasillos.

**_CcCcCcCcCcC CcCcCcCcCcC _****_CcCcCcCcCcC CcCcCcCcCcC _****_CcCcCcCcCcC _**

Sus orbes rojizas estaban fijas en el techo de la habitación, de SU habitación. Sin ánimos mas que los de permanecer en aquella cama suspiro. Ahora que ya había regresado a Rusia aquellos dolorosos recuerdos regresaban a su mente, atacando a su corazón. Aun podía recordar aquellas palabras que habían sonado tan dulces de la boca de Rei, su voz aun permanecía completamente audible en su memoria. Apretó los puños al recordar como había salido corriendo del lugar, como había salido para siempre de su vida pues estaba seguro de que le había perdido. Y maldijo su suerte, su vida, lo maldijo todo.

Justo dos días antes ¡Dos días! Yuriy le había dicho palabras similares a esas, dejándolo completamente sorprendido. Sencillamente no podía creerlo, y cuando el ojiazul le había pedido una oportunidad ¡Tonto de el que se la dio! cierto, adoraba a Yuriy pero amaba a Rei. Y si había aceptado estar con el fue por dos sencillos motivos: Rei jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos, y el otro, el pelirrojo era su amigo y no deseaba lastimarlo. Y justo cuando su sueño se hizo realidad estuvo tentado a corresponder los sentimientos del ojidorado, pero recordó que le había dicho a Yuriy que intentarían ser felices juntos. Ironía de nuevo. Quizás su "novio" era feliz pero el no; no podía decir que lo estaba engañando en cuanto a sus sentimientos pues el ya se lo había advertido, pero tampoco esa era una justificación a sus acciones ¡Ya no sabia que hacer! y mientras a cada minuto lo pensaba, seguía al lado del ojiazul quizás sencillamente por la promesa de buscar la felicidad juntos, y por su terquedad.

"¡Bah!... ¿Qué mas da?... de todas formas es seguro que... es seguro que Rei ya ni siquiera este aquí" -había dicho con tanta pesadumbre, dándose la vuelta en la cama y quedando de lado- "Después de todo... el merece alguien mejor que yo" -suspiro, cerrando los ojos por la molesta sensación de ardor en ellos, parecía que últimamente la debilidad de las lagrimas lo atacaba muy seguido-.

Al fin sintió perderse en brazos de Morfeo, lo cual fue un gran alivio y descanso sin duda, pero en ocasiones los sueños solo venían a recriminarle más.

**_CcCcCcCcCcC CcCcCcCcCcC _****_CcCcCcCcCcC CcCcCcCcCcC _****_CcCcCcCcCcC _**

"...Fue entonces cuando Kai le dijo que el no planeaba encargarse por mas tiempo de las cedes en Japón, así que nos regresamos" -termino de contar su relato el pelirrojo-.

"Así que la cosa se puso fea... bueno, con Kai todo puede ponerse así" -sonrió con sátira ante la cara fingida de indignación que puso el otro- "Yo no se que es lo que ves en el" -lo miro de reojo volteando a ver hacia la puerta-.

"Perfección" -respondió sencillamente el ojiazul con una sonrisa-.

¡Auch! Eso fue un golpe bajo para el pelilavanda. La misma palabra había dicho el chino aquella vez que lo encontró luego de enterarse de la "relación" de Hiwatari e Ivanov. No pudo evitar que su mente divagase hasta ese lluvioso día... Jeh, fue una suerte que a el le gustase mojarse con la lluvia que rara vez podría disfrutar, y mas suerte fue el haber encontrado al abatido chino sentado en aquella solitaria banca, sencillamente destrozado a falta de palabras mejores. De hecho el había sido el primero en enterarse de aquello ¡El mismo Yuriy había ido corriendo a decírselo! y deseo no ser su amigo para no haber tenido que escucharlo pronunciar aquellas palabras que mataron cualquier esperanza que tenia de formar parte importante en su vida. Fueron sueños solamente, y los sueños son inútiles cuando se rompen.

"Me voy Yuriy" -se puso de pie Bryan de aquella cama que pertenecía al pelirrojo, y donde lo había escuchado pacientemente narrar su viaje- "Mañana hablaremos, ambos debemos descansar"

"Si, creo que tienes razón" -se sintió ligeramente desanimado ¡Justo cuando había encontrado con quien hablar!-.

"Por cierto" -hablo el pelilavanda cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación- "Dile al terco de tu novio que le regreso el mando de las cosas en este lugar, yo ya me harte" -termino de decir mientras habría la puerta-.

"Claro" -asintió con sus ojitos azules bien abiertos y brillantes, cielos ¡Que dulce se veía así!-.

No soportando mas tiempo la imagen, Bryan salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación. El tiempo que no había visto a Yuriy pareció eterno y ahora que lo tenía de nuevo a su lado no podía soportar la idea, tan cerca y tan lejos. A su lado pero sin el.

"¡Jah! No puedo creer que piensen que eres perfecto Hiwatari" -hablaba mientras caminaba- "Pero sea lo que tengas... es especial... personas muy valiosas te quieren... aunque eres tan estúpido como para dañarlas" -suspiro fastidiado, mientras seguía con su camino ya aprendido al paso de los años-.

Por su parte el pelirrojo de nívea piel justo se preparaba ya para dormir ¡Como había extrañado esa habitación! De acuerdo... no era la cosa mas linda del mundo, pero había sido su refugio en la abadía por años así que no podía quejarse, le había tomado cariño al lugar... además todo era mejor a estar con Voltaire.

Se dejo caer sobre el colchón, su cuerpo reboto un par de veces antes de quedarse quieto.

¡Se sentía tan contento de estar ahí de nuevo! No entendía pero había notado que no había estado nada a gusto en la mansión del abuelo de Kai, quizás era por el ambiente, por el mismo señor Hiwatari y quizás por eso también extrañaba tanto el lugar en el ahora se encontraba.

Pensó en que podría ir a pedir su beso de buenas noches a Kai, pero imaginando que estaría cansado mejor no quiso molestarlo. Una sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios ¡Al fin había pasado! Al fin tenia a Kai para el y para nadie mas, y estaba feliz por el hecho... aunque desconcertado. Desconcertado porque a pesar de que se sentía muy bien, no podía evitar la sensación de vació y la necesidad de algo mas, quizás la necesidad de alguien mas, aunque considero aquellos pensamientos como tonterías, el siempre había querido a Kai ¿No es así¿No? así que tendría que estar feliz pero... eso no explicaba la caprichosa sensación de inconformidad aunada con ese vació.

Ya no quiso pensar en "tonterías" así que se dispuso a dormir, tenia tiempo de no pasar una buena noche y estaba seguro de que esta noche al fin podría dormir tranquilo, sentía como si ahora ya todo estuviese en orden y la inquietud que tenia estando en Japón se desvaneció, seguramente era el estar en casa de nuevo, si... era eso con seguridad...

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Ni-hao! (ay que oriental soy XD) como sea... ¿Qué les parece mi patético intento de yaoi? Si, no me tienen que decir que es un asco ya que para eso me basto sola, dudo que alguien lo lea pero pese a ello lo seguiré escribiendo ¡Tenia ganas de comenzar con un yaoi! Digo, uno que sea en serio y largo, no como mis boberías que intente antes. A pesar de que las cosas empiezan medios raras, yo me mantengo firme con eso de mi Kai x Rei, solo que como ocupo una trama para el fic necesito esta XD pero ya verán que al final estos dos acaban juntos igual que los otros dos rusos. Porque ¿Qué tiene que el Yuriy x Boris (Bryan como gusten llamarlo) y el Kai x Rei (Ray, igual como gusten llamarlo) sea trillado? no me importa que sean parejas típicas ¡Eso no quita que sean lindas! Bueno ya es mucho trauma, se supone que mañana tengo examen final de matemáticas, y como perdí la libreta y es derecho a examen ¡Estoy pasando todos los apuntes de nuevo! (tengamos en cuenta que es de todo el año x.X) y mírenme aquí, tomándome "diez" minutos de descanso y... ¡Acabe con un fic! XD bueno, ahora si ya me voy, ya me voy. ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! si es que alguien quiere que lo continué x.X

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**_


	2. Reencuentros

Si ya volví... se nota ¿no? bueno pues... a ver que sale, sigo dudando de esto ¡Soy pésima para escribir! y mas tratándose de yaoi, pero la lucha se le hace muajajajajajaja...

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando intervenga para comentar algo ya sea aclaración o una estupidez XD

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia.** Me di cuenta que el titulo de la canción era "Gota de lluvia" XD ya ni modo, total ¡Esto no es un songfic! así que no tengo que preocuparme tanto.

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... o al menos eso intento xD

**Parejas**: Aunque por el momento no se note: **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan**.

**Disclaimer**: Si Beyblade fuese mío ¿Estaría yo aquí escribiendo un fanfic?

.-.-.**_Tu tristeza se juntó con mi alegría  
Y le robamos al alma tres suspiros... .-.-.-_**

**Capitulo II: _Reencuentros..._ **

Un nuevo día presente se hacia. Aunque el ya estaba despierto y de pie desde hacia al menos una hora. Ya estaba listo para lo que fuese y ahora solo se dedicaba a arreglar su blanca e inmaculada bufanda para poder salir. Una vez hecho esto abrió la puerta de aquella habitación que era una de las mejores del sitio en el que se encontraba. La cerró perfectamente para que nadie pudiese violar su privacidad y se encamino por los fríos pasillos. Lo primero que debería hacer era buscar a Ian y que este le dijese que tantos destrozos y estupideces había cometido el ruso pelilavanda, estaba mas que consiente que dejar a Bryan a cargo de las cosas había sido una tontería pero no tuvo opción, lo único que quería hacer era salir y rápido de ese lugar.

Cuando al fin lo encontró este le puso al tanto de la situación y de algunos hechos que acontecieron... y como lo supuso Hiwatari, Bryan había hecho un montón de locuras. Suspiro fastidiado ¡Había sido una terrible idea!

Estaba por darle un sermón a Ian por haber permitido tales tonterías por parte del ojilavanda, cuando la puerta del despacho en el que estaban fue golpeada, pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual, y con un tono de voz muy molesto el bicolor concedió.

"Habla" -ordeno secamente el ajicarmín-.

"Señor" -el joven que había entrado sabia que tratándose de Kai, se tenia que ir con cuidado- "Lo que sucede es que en la entrada buscan al encargado... y bueno yo pensé que como usted había regresado tenia que llamarle primero, aunque..." -no pudo continuar porque Kai con una mueca de fastidio se puso de pie y le corto-.

"Ya, iré" -dijo, como siempre con aquella mirada roja tan mortal-.

"Pero lo que sucede es que..." -y nuevamente Hiwatari lo corto, dejando ver que estaba mas molesto que antes-.

"Calla" -ordeno nuevamente en gesto mortal- "Y tu" -volteo hacia Ian mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- "Ni creas que te has salvado, cuando regrese hablaremos" -y acto seguido abrió la susodicha puerta para salir y azotarla-.

"Estupendo" -comento el mayor de la habitación con sarcasmo- "Bryan la hace buena y yo la pago" -se quejo-.

"Y a mi ni siquiera me dejo decirle que no lo buscaban a el, sino al otro encargado" -dijo el chico, sintiendo que cuando Kai supiese eso regresaría y le torturaría de forma dolorosa por haberle quitado el tiempo-.

Mientras por los pasillos, y completamente hecho una furia el ruso bicolor caminaba.

'¿_A quién demonios se le ocurre venir a molestarme a esta maldita hora?_' -pensaba, mientras se apresuraba a salir para correr a quien fuese y regresar a sus asuntos-.

Quizás ya iban a ser las siete de la mañana pero en un lugar como la abadía el día empezaba a las cinco y media, por lo tanto mientras que para el era tarde, también era temprano para que alguien lo molestase ¿Qué acaso Voltaire ya había mandado a algún lame suelas a vigilarlo o que? No tenia ni un día de haber regresado y ya lo estaba molestando. Bah, como fuese echaría al tipo de la manera menos amable posible y después de eso iría con Ian, le daría un regaño que lo hiciese desear ser sordo y después con Bryan, si ese tipo creía que se iba a quedar tan tranquilo estaba muy EQUIVOCADO.

Llego hasta el primer y extenso patio de la abadía, buscando con la mirada al supuesto inoportuno que había solicitado su presencia pero no vio nada. Se detuvo a mitad del camino hacia la puerta de la entrada. ¡Y ahora resultaba que no había nadie! De acuerdo, alguien iba a sufrir y eso era seguro. Y tal como se había levantado con el ánimo del demonio, decidió regresar mas algo lo detuvo.

"¿Kai?" -preguntaron a su espalda y se paralizo-.

Nah, que tontería ¡Había escuchado mal! Seguramente era una nueva jugarreta que su mente había ideado para molestarlo.

"¿Kai?" -la misma voz le volvía a llamar y entonces sintió como el corazón se le había detenido por ínfimos instantes (ósea, se me muere si dura mas XD)-.

Su respiración se agito sorpresivamente forma rápida, y una mirada de completo asombro apareció en sus ojos, para ser una alucinación sonaba demasiado real. Tomando valor y suspirando en el acto se dio vuelta sobre si mismo e irremediablemente sus orbes rojizas chocaron con lo que mas temía: Unos intensos ojos dorados.

"¿Kai?" -una vez mas pregunto el chino asombrado y perplejo- "¡Que alegría verte!" -y contuvo las inmensas ganas que tuvo de saltarle encima tan solo para abrazarlo- "Sabia que llegabas esta semana pero no pensé que ya lo hubieses hecho" -finalizo, tan nervioso que solo pudo cubrirse con una sonrisa-.

Si que estaba completamente fuera de si y mas que nada desorientado ante la situación, sencillamente le parecía algo irreal.

"¿Rei?" -articulo al fin, cuatro meses sin verlo, cuatro meses escapando de el y ahora justo cuando regresaba este iba a buscarlo-.

"Si" -asintió el ojidorado- "Lamento haberte molestado tan temprano... pero..." -sonrió con un gesto apenado- "... no te estaba buscando a ti, aunque es muy agradable verte de nuevo... te extrañe mucho" -no pudo evitar esas palabras, la herida seguía abierta y no podía negarlo-.

"¿Eh?... hemm..." -balbuceo sintiéndose terriblemente confundido ante aquella inesperada situación-.

"Y dime..." -quiso cambiar el tema ante la terrible nostalgia que le había invadido- "¿Les fue bien? Espero que si ¿Cómo esta Yuriy? Yo creo que bien ¿Verdad?" -vaya, que estúpido se sentía preguntando cosas respondiéndolas el mismo, pero Kai daba señas de no querer hablar y seguramente no quería ni verlo ¡No luego de lo que había pasado hacia meses!-.

"¿A que viniste?" -se maldijo mentalmente por preguntar aquello, y de esa forma tan seca ¡Pero no había podido evitarlo!-.

Rei sintió encogerse de dolor ante aquella pregunta... entonces era verdad, Kai estaba enojado y con el.

"Yo..." -balbuceo el mirando hacia el suelo y Kai se sintió tan molesto consigo mismo por haberlo hecho entristecerse- "Vine a..."

"Me vino a buscar a mi" -corto otra voz por el, haciendo que ambos chicos mirasen hacia un lado-.

"¡Bryan!" -exclamo con alegría el pelinegro agradecido con su salvador, ya que de seguir a solas con Kai este seguramente se hartaría de el-.

"Rei" -sonrió muy ligeramente el, pero su mueca cambio al fijarse su lavanda mirada en Kai- "Kai... que sorpresa verte aunque no puedo decir que es un gusto" -sonrió esta vez, cínicamente-.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" -ordeno saber el bicolor, una vez que Bryan había llegado junto a ellos-.

"No sabia que era crimen que Rei me visitase... o que ¿Acabas de inventar la ley?"

"¿Por qué?" -siseo el bicolor, sintiéndose enojado con el otro ruso por el hecho-.

"Uy... ahora necesitas un porque de todas las cosas" -se encogió de hombros- "Mira es una linda historia, el otro día... hace como unos cuatro meses" -remarco lo ultimo- "Estaba lloviendo no creo que te acuerdes, el caso estaba yo muy a gusto caminando, cuando ¡Me encontré a Rei!" -parecía que era un niño el que estaba contando la historia- "Y el pobre estaba todo mojado y se veía muy, pero muy triste ¿Sabes? como si algún estúpido por ahí lo hubiese hecho sentir mal" -suspiro fingiendo estar afligido- "El caso es que me quede con el y mira que encontramos tantas cosas en las que concordamos... y bueno nos hicimos muy buenos amigos ¿Qué cosas no?" -torció su sonrisa, todo lo dicho antes era solo para fastidiar a Kai-.

"Hmpf" -respingo el ruso y miro hacia otro lado... prácticamente con ese gesto acababa de romperle el corazón de nuevo al chino-.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya" -trato de sonreír y lo logro, aunque falsamente-.

"Pero kot, apenas acabas de llegar" -el tono de voz de Bryan cambio drásticamente al hablarle al ojidorado, parecía suave-.

"Bueno si... pero es que hoy me toca el turno de la mañana" -sonrió, intentando ocultar lo desolado que ahora se sentía-.

"Ya veo, entonces ¿Te veo en la tarde?" -Bryan comenzó a caminar, siguiendo con la plática mientras que el chino caminaba a su lado también-.

"Claro" -asintió el, con una de sus lindas sonrisas que ahora era mas autentica-.

"¿Y como has estado? No te veo desde hace dos días ¿Por qué?" -era por demás raro escuchar al pelilavanda hablar de esa forma-.

"Hmm... lo que pasa es que últimamente el restaurante ha tenido problemas, dos de los cocineros renunciaron y me ha tocado sustituir a uno de ellos y seguir con mi trabajo normal" -explico el, olvidando ligeramente su aflicción-.

"Ya veo, entonces te veré mas tarde kot" -Bryan ya anunciaba la despedida mientras que ambos llegaban a la puerta principal de entrada de la abadía-.

"Si" -asintió suavemente el otro-.

"Y Rei..."

"¿Si?" -el chino arqueo una ceja-.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada más Bryan deslizo una mano sobre la cabeza de Rei hasta llegar a su nuca y atrajo el rostro del chino hacia si. Sobre decir que la expresión de sorpresa apareció en las facciones del oriental, quien abría bien sus doradas orbes ante eso. Sin embargo pese a lo que podía esperar, el rostro de Bryan se deslizo a un lado llegando su boca hasta sus felinos oídos.

"Todo estará bien" -le susurro consoladoramente-.

Después sin mas se alejo de el retirando su mano de la cabeza de Rei, quien solo sonrió un tanto aturdido al tiempo que asentía. Se despidieron mas formalmente y entonces el ojiambarino pareció acordarse de algo.

"¡Adiós Kai!" -agito su mano hacia el otro ruso aunque apenas si había volteado a verlo, pues al instante se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta-.

"Ay kot..." -suspiro el otro ruso, en seña clara de que entendía al otro y la situación por la que estaban pasando-.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar al interior del edificio pero se detuvo al instante, ya que al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kai, enarco una ceja en seña de extrañeza. El bicolor prácticamente lo estaba matando con la mirada, tenía los puños apretados y su rostro era la viva expresión del enojo. Mas cuando Kai sintió la mirada confusa que el pelilavanda le estaba dedicando al instante se relajo, lo miro con indeferencia y después sin más se largo a caminar hacia el interior de la fría abadía.

"¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?" -se pregunto extrañado y la idea de los celos se le vino, pero siendo eso imposible e ilógico se encogió de hombros, algo le decía que tendría que soportar a un Kai histérico todo el día-.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, mientras caminaba sintiéndose sin consuelo ni alegría alguna, y unas cuantas gotitas saladas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos, dorados como el sol mismo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente conteniendo aquellas lágrimas mientras que detenía su marcha. ¡No más! Ya había llorado su amor destrozado mucho tiempo y no planeaba hacerlo por más. No, ya no iba a sufrir aunque sabía que se engañaba si decía eso, pero iba a anteponerse como antes habían prometido hacer el pelilavanda y el. Había sido un golpe muy duro ver a Kai tan sorpresivamente y sin sentirse preparado pero había sabido disimularlo muy bien, mas sin embargo ya no, YA NO estaba dispuesto a seguir de aquella lastimera manera mientras que a Kai ni le interesaba, además debía estar feliz, si tenia que estarlo por su amado Kai aunque no fuese suyo.

"Si la persona que amas es feliz, tu debes de serlo solo por eso" -comento a la nada, mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas mas caían pero que decidió ignorarlas- "Si eres feliz con el, tengo que estar feliz por ti" -y con esas convicciones se puso de nuevo en marcha-.

No... ya no iba a llorar mas...

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Azoto con bastante violencia la puerta de aquel despacho que se suponía era suyo. Estaba más que furioso y no recordaba haberse sentido con tal ira antes. Realmente todo aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, la repentina aparición de Rei y el comportamiento extraño de Bryan hacia el. La situación que acababa de vivir era más que irreal y sencillamente una locura.

Cuanto había querido estrechar en brazos al chino y decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto había sufrido sin el todo ese tiempo y cuanto era el amor que tenia para el, solo para el ¡Quería decirle que era su vida misma! pero ¡No podía! estaba atado y lo sabia, había notado perfectamente que su maldita y fría actitud habían lastimado al pelinegro ¡Y como no hacerlo! si realmente había parecido un insensible.

De nuevo comenzó a maldecir a todos y a todo por las injusticias tan grandes que la vida cometía sobre el... y en especial maldijo a Bryan... el muy maldito había osado casi besar a Rei frente a el con toda la desfachatez del mundo, quizás lo pensó mejor y por eso desistió a ello pero si lo hubiese hecho ¡No sabia que hubiese pasado! No creía poder soportar tal escena.

Espera, espera, espera... Si todo lo que había dicho el ojilavanda era verdad entonces se frecuentaban desde que el se había largado a Japón, y por la forma de actuar de Kuznetzov, que para otros era como algo normal, tratándose de Bryan esa forma de actuar era excesivamente suave, calida y confianzuda... Y... Y si el y Rei ¿Y si ellos dos...?...

Gruño completamente enojado y le dio un golpe a la pared haciendo que se escuchase por toda la habitación.

¡No podía! .¡Claro que no podía!...

Se dejo caer al suelo, sentándose en el y apoyando sus manos tras su cuerpo, para poder mas tranquilamente recargarse y mirar hacia el techo.

"Mi culpa..." -susurro- "Es mi culpa..."

**_Continuara..._**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Ok, la patética de mi ya regreso. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Lo se, me estoy poniendo muy sosa y medio cursi (lo digo por lo ridículo) pero ni modo, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo con esta historia ¡Déjenme ser! hey, a mi ni quien me pele y ando alegando a lo tonto. Como sea, tenia inspiración y decidí escribir, mejor la aprovecho ahora para subir porque cuando no la tenga voy a sufrir XD

Ok, recibí dos reviews lo cual me pone contenta ¡Yo esperaba solo uno! XD y ahora voy a contestar mis amados reviewcitos X3

**Kairi Hiwatari Kon**

**Ashayan Anik**¡

Listo, conteste mis dos reviewcitos así que ya me voy ¡Se cuidan! y nos vemos en la próxima n.n

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden_**


	3. Resentimientos

Uyy quiten esa cara... si yo les dije que iba a escribir un fic largo XD y como lo he venido diciendo ¡Eso intento! pero miren que se me esta dando muy pero muy mal... chales no se ni a quien le estoy hablando ¬¬Uu

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia.** ¿Notaron que el titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia? Ya lo dije, es de una canción que me inspira para dedicarla a la relación de Kai x Ray por ser tan linda XD

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... sigo intentándolo.

**Parejas**: Pus... según yo y lo que trato de hacer: **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan**.

**Disclaimer**: Ya sabemos que Beyblade no es mío y que no me estoy ganando nada con este patético intento de fanfic.

**_-.-.-. Decidimos empeñar nuestra rutina_**

**_Y aplicar lo que aprendimos_**

_**En mi ausencia y en tu exilio... .-.-.-**_

**Capitulo III: _Resentimientos..._**

"¿Kai?" -el ojiazul toco suavemente la puerta- "¿Kai?" -lo llamo nuevamente-.

"Ya voy" -obtuvo como respuesta desde dentro-.

Yuriy espero con paciencia hasta que escucho el ruido del picaporte rodando, para que después la puerta se abriese hacia adentro dejando ver la perfecta figura de Kai, aunque raramente en esta ocasión se veía diferente.

"¿Qué te pasa Kai?" -pregunto el pelirrojo al notar aquel brillo de furia en los carmines ojos del ruso bicolor-.

"Nada" -contesto secamente-.

"Pareces mas molesto que de costumbre... ¿Qué paso?" -pregunto mientras entraba en la habitación y Kai cerraba la puerta-.

"No es nada" -insistió-.

"Anda dime, ni que fuera tan malo" -el ojiazul le resto importancia al asunto tratando con esto de hacer que el ojirojo hablase- "¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto?".

Bueno, no podía decirle la verdad aunque tampoco quería mentir, pero ¿Qué es una mentira pequeña a todo un teatro y engaño que había armado?

"Es Bryan" -pero que fácil le había echado la culpa a el- "Si supieras todo lo que hizo y estando en mis zapatos también estarías enojado".

No era del todo una mentira... era cierto que estaba molesto con el odioso de Kuznetzov, ya que el tenia la culpa así que no estaba mintiendo.

"No pudo ser tan malo" -comento inocentemente el otro, sonriendo-.

"No tienes ni idea" -respondió ante esto, tragándose las malas palabras que pensaba en dedicarle el pelilavanda-.

"Ay Kai un día de estos te volverás loco por preocuparte tanto" -advirtió el ojiazul-.

"Hmm... si no es que loco ya estoy" -Kai lo había dicho tanto de manera sarcástica como inocente, lo que resulto en un comentario que lo hacia ver adorable-.

Yuriy sonrió, para después acercarse y abrazar al bicolor de improvisto que se sorprendió ante el gesto para después relajarse, estaba muy acostumbrado a el. Y tampoco se sorprendió cuanto sintió los labios del ojiazul sobre los suyos, suspiro para sus adentros y con gesto cansado cerró sus orbes rubíes. Correspondió aquel beso, SI lo hizo y con mucho cariño quizás pero NO amor. Deslizo sus manos sobre la espalda de este y permitió que el pelirrojo ahondase aquel beso que se volvía más abrasador. Se separaron al mismo tiempo, el bicolor quito con cuidado uno de sus manos que tenia sobre Yuriy y la misma la utilizo para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla del chico. Jah, maldita ironía. No quería lastimar a Yuriy, su amigo de la infancia, su compañero, casi su hermano, el único que se había preocupado por el cuando nadie mas lo hacia... pero... para ello había tenido que renunciar a la felicidad... la vida le dio la oportunidad y el la boto sin duda alguna.

"Ya no estas molesto ¿Verdad?"

"Hmm... te diré, he tenido mejores momentos" -sonrió ligeramente, para después separar con cuidado al pelirrojo de si- "Anda... tenemos que desayunar, después debes de reanudar tus deberes y yo tengo que poner en orden esta abadía de locos".

"Como digas capitán" -sonrió divertido ante eso-.

"..." -Kai tan solo sonrió un poco mas, y ese gesto de su parte significaba mucho-.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"¿Al menos tienes idea de todo lo que costara reparar esa fuente!" -grito exasperado Kai, mirando fieramente al chico frente a el que permanecía tan impasible-.

"¿Te preocupas por la fuente? Era un adorno inútil, yo creí que estabas mas molesto por la sala de entrenamientos" -sonrió con suma burla Bryan-.

"Pero ¿Qué demo...¡Bryan¿Qué le hiciste a la maldita sala?" -se exaspero ante el ¿Cómo era posible que ese pelilavanda lo sacase de quicio con el mas minino gesto?-.

"¡Sabes como me llamo! Mira tu, creí que no lo sabias Hiwatari" -se estaba entreteniendo tanto a costa del otro... digamos que era su sutil forma de venganza aunque fuese una pequeña milésima de todo el dolor que el ojirojo le había causado-.

"¡Esto no se va a quedar así!" -apretó los puños ¡Nadie se iba a burlar de el de aquella cínica manera!-.

"Será otro día" -agito su mano minimizando la autoridad del otro- "Rei no tarda en venir y no quiero que tenga que soportar tu humor del demonio" -explico el-.

La sola mención del nombre lo dejo paralizado... Rei, el lindo gatito de ojos dorados iba a regresar ¡Lo volvería a ver! Eso era algo que sin poder evitarlo ansiaba a toda costa ¡Todo el día había estado pensando en el! Quizás la pelea que estaba teniendo con Bryan lo había alejado de aquel pensamiento, pero ahora ¡Era irremediable caer de nuevo! Ay, si tan solo Rei supiese cuanto anhelaba corresponder sus sentimientos, pero no podía.

"¿Cómo?" -pregunto para salir de todas sus dudas, mismas que lo estaban molestando demasiado- "¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tu mantenga amistad con Rei? Se me hace tan extraño, según recuerdo el aun tenia algo de resentimiento contigo por el torneo ruso..." -explico Kai, pidiendo una explicación a aquella rara situación-.

"Bueno si..." -rasco inocentemente su mejilla con el dedo índice- "Pero veras Hiwatari... algún imbécil le rompió el corazón, es una lastima ¿Sabes? definitivamente es un gran chico pero gracias a que alguien lo dejo destrozado a mi me dio oportunidad de acercarme a el" -como estaba tan ocupado mirando la ventana no noto toda la furia que se estaba acumulando en los ojos escarlatas que lo miraban fijamente- "En fin, el kot y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común y no fue difícil que entablásemos una amistad".

"¿Qué demonios te estas proponiendo?" -siseo el bicolor- "Tu no eres así a menos de que desees algo ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Rei? Y conociéndote no puede ser nada bueno Kuznetzov" -y mantuvo su firme temple para no hablar de mas o saltar encima del otro ruso-.

"Oh vaya... ya se te olvido mi nombre otra vez" -comento sarcásticamente- "Mira Kai" -dijo aquel nombre con desdeño- "Rei no es nada de ti para que te preocupes, y mucho menos deberías de hacerlo... mi amistad con el es algo que no te incumbe".

"Claro que me incumbe" -afilo su mirada sobre el otro- "Yo se que un maldito como tu no puede planear nada bueno" -se puso de pie, alejando la silla que estaba frente del escritorio- "Te lo advierto, quiero que te alejes de el" -y le dedico una de sus mas mortales miradas"-.

"Jeh" -por asombroso que pareciese aquella expresión que podía causar miedo en el rostro de Kai, a el no le afecto en lo mas mínimo- "Deja de comportarte como un maldito novio celoso y déjame en paz" -se cruzo de brazos, luego de hablar tan ácidamente-.

Kai ya no podía con tanto enojo ¡Ese cínico! aun se preguntaba como demonios era posible que el, Kai Hiwatari, la serenidad, la frialdad y la indiferencia personificada fuese tan fácilmente manipulado por un sádico como el que tenia en frente. Y lo peor de todo ¡Tenia razón! El no era nada de Rei para decir aquellas cosas y también estaba dejando ver aquellos malditos celos que le estaban carcomiendo por dentro desde hacia horas. Sencillamente no podía creer que el chino fuese amigo de Bryan ¡Era algo inaudito! Y le costaba demasiado aceptarlo.

Bryan torció la sonrisa en su rostro al ver la actitud de Kai, y una de sus perversas ideas se hizo presente. Se puso de pie y decidió irse del lugar dándose media vuelta, pero interrumpiendo a tiempo a Kai justo cuando este pensaba hablar.

"Mira Kai tu actitud me esta molestando" -comenzó el pelilavanda- "Y es claro que tienes en mente la estúpida idea de que Rei te pertenece tan solo por el hecho de que te confeso sus sentimientos" -era escalofriante la forma tan seca y fría con la que hablaba- "Pues dile hola al mundo Kai, porque mientras el no este contigo no tienes porque celarlo no es tuyo... tienes a Yuriy ¿No? deberías dejar de ser tan presuntuoso Hiwatari... y mas te vale que Yuriy sea feliz a tu lado porque de no ser así... YO haré que te arrepientas" -finalizo, llegando hasta la puerta del despacho y abriéndola con brusquedad y saliendo por ella-.

Ahora si que no había entendido nada. Kai se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla quedando exhortado en sus pensamientos y las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No entendía ¿Cómo había sido posible todo aquello¿Cómo es que Bryan había visto tan fácilmente a través de el como para descubrirlo? Entonces el pelilavanda ya lo sabia, ya sabia que se estaba comportando como un histérico por culpa de Rei ¿Y como no hacerlo? el chino le había traído mas confusiones con solo haberlo visto una vez que en todos los meses que estuvo pensando en el. Y para rematar ahora le advertía sobre Yuriy ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Bryan? Se iban unos cuantos meses y regresaban para encontrarse que todo parecía un circo lleno de dementes.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Definitivamente Kai no era más que un ruso petulante y odioso. Ya pensaba las muchas reacciones que iba a tener cuando viese de nuevo al chino, y de hecho ese comportamiento también ya lo tenía previsto, porque en realidad le parecía muy digno de un Hiwatari... el sentirse siempre superior a los demás con derechos que no le correspondían... pero no, iba a alejar a Rei de semejante imbécil, que no solo le había quitado la felicidad al chino sino también a el, si ambos sufrían era solo por culpa de Hiwatari ¡Y de nadie mas!

En realidad quería pasar por alto que la decisión de que ambos estuviesen juntos también involucraba a Yuriy, pero sencillamente el era incapaz de culpar a su pelirrojo de algo. Además solo importaba que Yuriy estuviese bien y feliz, solo eso importaba y mas valía que Kai no fuese a romperle su delicado corazón o el mismo iría a arrancarle el suyo a Hiwatari por haberse atrevido a tal cosa.

'_No se que este pasando contigo Kai, y no quiero saberlo... pero mas conviene que andes con cuidado... no me gusta para nada la actitud que has tomado_' -pensaba el pelilavanda, con bastante resentimiento hacia aquel ruso-.

¿Cómo era posible que lo amasen cuando el era un maldito? Demonios, jamás entendería que era lo que Kai tenia, pero sin duda alguna y para su dolor envidiaba... el bicolor tenia el amor incondicional del ojiazul, de aquel lindo lobo blanco. El por años había intentado ocupar aunque fuese un pequeño espacio en aquel corazón y sin embargo Kai se había adueñado de el de un solo movimiento. Como lo aborrecía por eso.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"Pero que sorpresa Rei" -parpadeo aun asombrado el pelirrojo ojiazul-.

"Lo mismo digo" -sonrió el chino- "¿Cómo has estado? Espero que les haya ido bien en su viaje" -y aunque tenia en frente a la persona que le había ganado en el amor, tenia que ser cortes de todas formas-.

"Si nos fue bien, pero..." -parpadeo mas asombrado- "¿Cómo lo sabes tu? .¿A que viniste? Creí que a estas alturas ya te habías ido con tu equipo, Kai dijo que ya se habían marchado"

"Si, bien... decidí quedarme un tiempo" -se encogió de hombros mirando hacia un lado-.

"Ya veo... ¿Y que haces aquí¿Paso algo malo? " -lo miro expectante-.

"Vine a visitar a Bryan" -sonrió-.

"A... ¿Bryan?" -sobra decir que aquello lo había descolocado completamente-.

"Si" -asintió Rei- "Tenemos un tiempo de entablar amistad... por eso vine" -y su sonrisa aumento mas-.

"Vaya... han pasado muchas cosas en mi ausencia" -comento Yuriy, completamente extrañado por la situación- "¿Y hace cuanto que lo visitas?" -quiso saber al instante-.

"Casi desde que ustedes se marcharon" -explico con sencillez el chino-.

"Ya veo" -enfoco sus hermosos y azules ojos en el suelo-.

De acuerdo, no entendía porque sentía ese extraño desazón... es decir, las palabras que Rei le había expresado no le habían gustado en nada e incluso le habían hecho sentirse desconfiado, inquieto y no entendía porque... es decir era raro ver a un miembro de ex-equipo de Kai presentarse en la abadía y no estarlo buscando a el era por demás muy poco usual ¡Y mas si buscaba a Bryan! definitivamente no estaba a gusto con eso, para nada. Pero trato de ignorar esa rara sensación.

"¿Podrías llevarme donde Bryan?" -pidió amablemente el chino-.

"¿Eh? Claro" -asintió no muy seguro el ojiazul y comenzó a caminar seguido de Rei-.

Esta bien, definitivamente la situación... ¡Ya no le estaba gustando en nada! Y no entendía porque tenía esa incomodidad tan solo por pensar en que Rei se apareciese de la nada buscando a Bryan... y apenas venia a enterarse que esos dos se frecuentaban desde hacia ya tiempo ¿Por qué el ojilavanda no se lo había dicho? Y se sintió enfadado... ¿Por qué? Quizás sea porque Bryan se había guardado eso por desconfianza y eso lo hacia sentirse de ese modo. Aunque la verdad es que el motivo estaba algo lejos de el todavía.

"No te estoy molestando ¿Verdad? Ya conozco la abadía y podría buscarlo yo" -y como siempre el ojidorado hacia gala de sus buenos modales y amabilidad-.

"Para nada" -negó Yuriy volteándolo a ver-.

"Me alegro" -y sonrió de esa forma tan tierna que tenia de hacerlo-.

Si, fue una linda sonrisa por parte de Rei... ¿Bryan también pensaría lo mismo? Ya que podría apostar que habían sido demasiadas las ocasiones en las que el chino le había sonreído de esa manera a su amigo. Yuriy solo suspiro, ya pondría más atención a esas raras sensaciones que ahora lo estaban incomodando.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"¡Espera un momento Kuznetzov!" -ordeno Kai, que había salido de su despacho instantes después que el pelilavanda, y que ahora lo perseguía por los pasillos-.

"..." -mas sin embargo el otro apresuro el paso como si no hubiese escuchado nada-.

"Ni creas que esto se va a terminar así ¡Te ordeno que regreses!" -exigió un tanto alterado el ojirojo-.

"Oh vamos no puedes ni ordenarle a un mocoso que te haga caso, menos a mi" -comento despectivamente mientras caminaba ignorando por completo al bicolor-.

"¡Te estoy hablando!" -al fin llego a su lado y de un movimiento rápido lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta que traía- "Y cuando hablo me gusta que me escuchen" -siseo, con un gesto bastante enojado e intimidante-.

"Jah" -se burlo Bryan de la forma mas tranquila del mundo- "Mejor suéltame Hiwatari porque de los dos sabes quien tiene las de perder" -y llevo sus manos hasta las de Kai sujetando sus muñecas en gesto desafiante-.

La mirada despreocupada y burlona del rostro de Bryan cambio a una completamente inquisitiva, sus ojos lavandas resplandecían con furia exactamente igual que las orbes rojizas que lo observaban de la misma manera. Si las miradas mataran, ellos dos ya estarían muertos.

"¡Kai!" -se escucho gritar una voz con tono de reproche-.

Ambos rusos voltearon hacia un lado y chocaron orbes con unas azul intenso.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" -se cruzo de brazos el pelirrojo-.

"Nada Yuriy" -Bryan recupero su aire despreocupado y tranquilo, no quería que el ojiazul que tanto quería fuese testigo de una absurda pelea y menos con el "novio" de este- "Es solo que a Kai le pareció que el cuello de mi chaqueta estaba mal, y mira que es tan servicial que quiso acomodarlo"-.

"Y muy seguramente tu estabas sosteniendo sus muñecas para que no se cansara" -dijo una nueva voz, y un escalofrió recorrió al ojirojo- "Anda, ya suéltalo" -pidió suavemente Rei, saliendo detrás de Yuriy-.

"Bah" -Bryan dejo de apretar las muñecas del ruso bicolor esperando a que este lo soltase, lo cual no tardo en ocurrir-.

Kai tan solo se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada, tratando de tragarse todo el enojo del momento, y también de tranquilizarse ante la presencia del chino, de ese que le robaba el sueño noche tras noche.

Y sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar con enorme recelo, como Rei se acercaba a Bryan y con una sonrisa acomodaba el mismo cuello de la prenda que instantes antes Kai había sujetado... pero no era el único viendo tal gesto, ya que Yuriy también tenia su azul mirada perdida en como Bryan le sonreía al chino por hacer tal cosa... esta bien, era oficial... ¡Rei no le agradaba cerca de su "amigo"!

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Wajajajajajaja... ya volví, si lo se no debería haber vuelto pero ya ni modo XD y pues ¿Cómo ven el fic? La verdad soy pésima para describir acciones y lugares, por eso prefiero enfocarme en pensamientos y sentimientos ñ.ñ chales, mi primera y linda escena shonen-ai y resulta ser entre Kai y Yuriy ¬¬Uu cielos conmigo, pero ¡Ya verán como Kai termina con Ray! bueno, bueno yo me voy a contestar los reviews ¡Tengo mas que la vez pasada! n.n

**Nayru**

**Asuka-chan**

**Kira-su**

**Aniat Hikoui**:

**Charo Nakano**

**Sasaku Ivanovich**

Bueno ya me voy ninias lindas, y de ante mano le agradezco a toda aquella persona que lea esta locura mía.

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden_**


	4. Celos, celos, celos

Wajajajajajaja... pues si, estoy ya de nuevo con un capitulo de esta cosa que dice llamarse fanfic.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando comente algo

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia.** Aps, creo que ya no tengo nada que decir del titulo XD

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... ¿Qué creen? Si, lo sigo intentando XD

**Parejas**: Se supone que: **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan**, les sigo pidiendo tiempo para hacerlo de ese modo ñ.ñUu

**Disclaimer**: No, Beyblade no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao quien fue tan wey como para dejar que los yanquis americanos le fregasen la serie y le cambiasen lo que quisieron.

**_-.-.-. Y atardecer dentro de ti..._**

_**Mi locura y tu serenidad se entienden**_

**_Y un extracto de tu boca me domina... .-.-.-_**

**Capitulo IV: _Celos, celos, celos..._**

"Bien, ya esta" -sonrió el chino separándose del pelilavanda luego de arreglar el cuello de su chaqueta-.

"Jeh... gracias" -dijo el otro un tanto divertido, Rei se comportaba como una madre sobre protectora-.

"Como omitiré preguntar porque estaban peleando, mejor voy a preguntar¿A dónde vamos?".

"A donde sea, da lo mismo de todas formas" -le resto importancia Bryan mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado-.

"¿Qué tal al parque¡Adoro el parque!" -Rei sonrió de esa forma tan adorable suya-.

"¿Van a salir?" -pregunto Yuriy acercándose a ellos, y misteriosamente resentido con la idea-.

"Siempre lo hacemos" -Bryan se encogió de hombros- "Esta abadía es muy aburrida".

"Qui... quizás Kai y tú quieran venir con nosotros" -le había costado decir aquello pero no quería dejar que ya nadie viese lo herido que estaba por Hiwatari-.

"No Rei, dudo mucho que Kai quiera venir con nosotros... además haremos mal cuarteto, así que mejor deja a los novios en paz" -salto Bryan, porque el SI estaba molesto con cualquier cosa que involucrase al ojos rojos-.

"¿Y quien dice que yo no quiero ir?" -salto de la nada Yuriy llamando la atención de todos-.

"Solamente lo supuse" -Bryan se encogió de hombros-.

"Seria bueno salir" -se giro hacia un lado- "¿Kai?"

"Hmpf" -expreso el negando con la cabeza-.

"Kai, por favor" -comenzó el pelirrojo-.

"No" -esta vez fue una respuesta seca-.

Bien, no le quedaba más que usar sus "encantos" para convencer al bicolor, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que Bryan se fuese solo con el chino. Lo miro con los ojos más enternecedores que pudo, y sin embargo Hiwatari negó con la cabeza nuevamente. Ya suponiendo que haría eso, Yuriy extendió sus brazos hasta abrazar el cuello del bicolor quien apenas si tuvo el espacio para hacer lo brazos a un lado mismos que antes tenia cruzados, apreso sus labios con los suyos y comenzó a besarlo de una manera arrebatadora que sin duda lo había tomado por completa sorpresa. No supo ni como o porque pero quizás por reflejo correspondió aquel beso permitiéndose disfrutar de aquellos labios que pertenecían Ivanov.

"Como lo dije, hacemos mal cuarteto" -respingo al instante Bryan volteando la mirada de la escenita frente a ellos- "Vamonos kot" -y sin mas paso un brazo sobre el hombro del chino y le dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar-.

Si el, que muchas veces había visto a ese par demostrarse cariño se sentía herido, no quería ni pensar en como se sentía en aquel momento el chino pues estaba seguro era la primera vez que veía eso. Oh si, Kai le había vuelto a romper el corazón por tercera vez... ¿Quería ganarse un record en eso o que?

En cuanto Yuriy escucho esas palabras se separo de Kai aun sin dejar de abrazarlo, tan solo para mirar como Brayn y Rei ya comenzaban a irse, y el primero tenia abrazado al ojidorado por el hombro y realmente no le había gustado eso, si hubiese volteado a verlo sabría que tampoco le había agradado a Kai.

"No he terminado contigo Kuznetzov" -infirió Kai, olvidándose del vano y buen rato que le había hecho pasar el pelirrojo-.

"Pero yo si Hiwatari" -Bryan volteo a verlo, y la misma idea perversa que se le había ocurrido hacia unos instantes le regreso a la mente-.

Sonrió de una manera torcida cosa que causo un escalofrió en el bicolor. Deslizo la mano que tenía sobre el hombro del pelinegro, y recorrió con mucha delicadeza su brazo, para después descender hasta su cintura y sin la menor duda rodearlo con su brazo.

"Bry..." -apenas si pudo murmurar el neko, sin terminar el nombre ya que el pelilavanda lo jalo mas hacia el, juntando prácticamente sus cuerpos-.

"No digas nada" -sonrió burlonamente al ver la expresión de su rostro, pero mas al imaginar la cara que en ese momento tendría Kai-.

"..." -Rei tan solo asintió desconcertado, con un rubor adorable en sus mejillas... eran raras aquellas muestras de confianza y afecto que Bryan demostraba, pero cuando lo hacia siempre terminaba apenándolo-.

Casi logra que el chino recargase su cabeza en su costado, de no ser porque Rei era tan tímido con estas tonterías, pero no importaba con lo poco que había hecho estaba satisfecho ¡Como le hubiese gustado ver la cara de Hiwatari!

Ambos se perdieron por los pasillos sin voltear atrás y sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Aquel par de ojos, unos rojos como la sangre misma, y otros azules como el intenso del cielo... ahora parecían destilar nada más que ira. Yuriy ya ni siquiera estaba abrazando a su "novio" mientras que Kai tenia los puños fuertemente apretados luchando contra la imperiosa necesidad de ir tras el pelilavanda y matarlo ahí mismo. Apretó también los dientes y se dio la vuelta porque si no se iba justo en ese momento podría cometer alguna estupidez.

"¿A dónde vas Kai?" -pregunto secamente el pelirrojo, el tampoco estaba del mejor humor del mundo-.

"¡Tengo cosas que hacer!" -bufo molesto sin siquiera voltearse o detenerse al decir aquello-.

"..." -Yuriy tan solo torció los labios y enfoco su mirada hacia el pasillo vació-.

Mientras que Hiwatari también se perdía de vista, el ojiazul permaneció de pie, no entendía porque diablos estaba tan molesto. De acuerdo cualquier estúpido sabría que entre Bryan y Rei había algo mas que solo "amistad" y el no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que era. Ahora la contradicción venia cuando se preguntaba "¿Por qué?" porque el hecho de que Bryan tuviese algo que ver con ese neko roñoso le estaba molestando... ¿Neko roñoso? .¿De donde había sacado eso? .¡Ahora hasta lo insultaba! Genial, genial... realmente estaba más que desconcertado por la actitud que estaba tomando por la extraña sensación que lo estaba invadiendo. Pero ¿Qué era?

"Jeh, si no me conociera diría que estoy celoso" -dijo el, sin saber cuanta razón tenia en realidad-.

Se fue sin más por los pasillos con esa idea en mente cuando repentinamente se detuvo, como si le acabasen de golpear con algo en la cabeza.

"¿Lo estoy?" -se pregunto, con sus lindos ojos azules bien abiertos-.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"Como siempre, cocinas excelente kot" -comento satisfecho Bryan, al pie de la entrada de un edificio, mismo donde se encontraba el departamento que rentaba Rei-.

"La practica supongo, y mas ahora que tengo que hacer dos trabajos" -sonrió- "Aunque no me puedo quejar ¡Las cuentas ya no se me hacen tan pesadas!"

"Te he dicho que vengas a la abadía... no necesitarías pagar una renta ni mucho menos" -se recargo contra la pared, cruzando los brazos-.

"No" -negó el- "A parte de que no quiero causarte molestias... yo no quiero..."

"Ver a Kai ni menos a Yuriy... lo se..." -suspiro y miro hacia el cielo, que ya estaba oscuro pues desde hacia un tiempo la noche había caído- "Yo tampoco, pero mira que vivo con ellos".

"..." -el tan solo bajo la mirada, con las ganas de llorar que se habían hecho presentes-.

"Rei... ¿En que quedamos?" -dijo el, con un tono de voz muy serio y casi de regaño al verlo-.

"Lo... lo siento" -levanto la vista sonriendo, alejando cualquier rastro de tristeza- "Oye Bryan..." -murmuro- "¿Qué fue eso de la abadía?"

"Oh vamos... déjame divertirme un rato" -dijo el, mirando con burla la cara indignada que ponía el chino-.

"¿Insinúas que quieres tomarme de tu juguete?" -dijo el, fingiendo completa indignación y cruzando los brazos-.

"Quizás..." -sonrió sardónicamente-.

"Hmmm" -se dio la vuelta indignado-.

"Eres muy sensible Rei" -se encogió de hombros- "Bueno, ya me voy antes de que alguien venga a buscarme y me lleve arrastrando de la camisa".

"¿Por qué tu y Kai se llevan tan mal?" -pregunto inocentemente sonriendo y volteando de nuevo hacia el-.

"Hn" -se encogió de hombros- "Supongo que nuestras personalidades por parecerse chocan mucho".

"Si, si, lo típico de los polos opuestos e iguales".

"Por eso se me hace extraño" -se separo de la pared y se puso frente al chino, lo cual hacia justo antes de despedirse siempre-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -lo miro como todo gatito curioso-.

"Que entre tu y yo no haya pasado nada" -sonrió lascivamente y le causo un escalofrió al chino- "No te dejas atrapar".

"¡Bryan!" -dijo el otro a modo de reproche, sintiéndose apenado- "¿Por qué siempre tienes que coquetear conmigo?"

"No se" -se encogió de hombros inocentemente- "Eres fácil de perseguir" -se rió con sorna-.

"Cínico, ya vete" -sonrió también, divertido-.

"Hasta mañana kot" -se dio la vuelta para marcharse-.

"Si no voy es que tuve turno doble" -advirtió el-.

"Si, lo se".

"¡Adiós Bryan!" -sonrió agitando la mano-.

"Tu siempre tan escandaloso" -sonrió también, para luego comenzar a caminar-.

Una ironía más. Hacia años enemigos sin duda, y ahora, amigos que trataban de ayudarse mutuamente a sanar la herida que ambos tenían por la misma causa. ¿No adoran que la vida juegue de esa forma?

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"¿Te divertiste?" -pregunto una voz secamente-.

"¿Yuriy?" -pronuncio Bryan luego de haber abierto la puerta de su habitación-.

"¿Te divertiste o no?" -insistió con la pregunta-.

"Oh si, Rei es un verdadero tigre" -espeto desdeñosamente al no entender la actitud del otro- "Ya en serio... ¿Qué te pasa?" -busco el interruptor de la luz y no tardo en dar con el-.

Cuando la habitación quedo iluminada, se encontró con la figura del ruso ojiazul sentado en su cama, se brazos y piernas cruzadas, mirándolo con enorme reproche y enojo. Bryan arqueo una ceja sintiéndose confundido ante eso.

"¿Qué me pasa?" -se puso de pie- "¿Ya viste la hora que es?" -señalo un reloj que estaba en la pared-.

"Si va a ser media noche" -respondió el como si nada-.

"¡Exacto! .¿No crees que es tarde? Demasiado tarde" -se quejo el pelirrojo- "Pudo haberte pasado algo".

"Oh tienes razón la próxima vez me quedare a dormir con Rei para que nada malo me pase" -contesto con burla, aunque realmente el otro lo tenia muy desconcertado-.

"Bien, si no te importa me voy".

"Yuriy... no es por nada pero me recuerdas a una esposa histérica, solo te hacen falta los tubos en la cabeza" -no quería burlarse pero ¡Eso se había escuchado tan cómico!-.

"Ya vi que no te importa nada, me largo de aquí ¡Ni siquiera tuve porque haberte esperado" -y sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-.

"Espera" -lo tomo del brazo justo cuando paso junto a el-.

"Suéltame" -ordeno el otro forcejeando-.

"No hasta que me digas que diantres te pasa... esta es la primera vez te comportas así conmigo, por eso quiero saber que te pasa" -dijo el pelilavanda, intentado ser suave lo cual no era muy su estilo-.

"¡Es que es la primera vez que...!" -se callo antes de seguir -'_La primera vez que alguien te interesa_' -concluyo la idea en su mente-.

"¿La primera vez que Yuriy?" -el tono amable comenzaba a irse de su voz-.

"La primera vez, la primera vez... que me haces preocupar tanto" -mintió estratégicamente, aunque la verdad también estaba preocupado-.

Ante eso Bryan soltó su brazo sintiéndose descolocado. ¿Preocupado por el? No, no... que Yuriy se fuese porque en ese mismo instante seria capaz de saltarle encima... jamás se lo había dicho antes.

"Supongo que lo lamento" -soltó el ojilavanda dejando caer los hombros- "La próxima vez te avisare"

Ah ¿Es que iba a haber próxima vez? Definitivamente ya no le agradaba Rei en lo más mínimo.

"Esta bien" -intento sonreír lo cual logro- "Lamento que te haya hecho pasar un mal rato".

"No seas tonto, tu nunca me harás pasar un mal rato" -sonrió tan ligeramente que el ojiazul apenas si pudo notarlo- "Anda vete a dormir ya, no quiero que te desveles demasiado".

"¿Por qué me tratas como un niño?" -se cruzo de brazos, recuperando en algo se buen humor-.

"Ay no se hijo, ahora vete a dormir que tu madre esta cansada" -y coloco las manos sobre la espalda del pelirrojo comenzando a empujarlo hacia la puerta-.

"¿Y no me vas a contar una historia?" -pregunto, siguiéndole el juego-.

"Esta bien" -paro de empujarlo- "Había una vez un lobo demasiado latoso que se topo con un halcón al cual desespero tanto que este acabo dándole una muerte rápida y dolorosa".

"Esta bien, linda historia" -se burlo- "Tu ganas pero mañana volveré".

"Eso se oyó como una amenaza" -Bryan se cruzo de brazos, divertido-.

"Y no lo dudes".

"Anda lobito, deja al halcón en paz y vete a tu cueva" -y ya estaba por empujarlo nuevamente hacia la puerta cuando este decidió irse por su propio pie-.

"Buenas noches" -se despidió el pelirrojo-.

"Si, si... ya no molestes a la gente con tus locuras de media noche".

"Bah, amargado" -el otro se cruzo de brazos saliendo de la habitación-.

"Bah, infantil" -le respondió burlonamente cerrando la puerta-.

Cuando se quedo solo en el pasillo, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su habitación. Estaba molesto todavía, pero en parte ya se sentía mejor.

"¿Lobito, he?" -pregunto mientras caminaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso-.

Levanto el rostro aun con su sonrisa y mas tranquilo que antes... que curioso ¡Hasta sueño le había dado!

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Y porque soy una bruta le dejo hasta ahí XD la verdad ya no se ni que demonios es esto, parece de todo menos de las parejas que intento... bueno, pues como que las cosas se empiezan a aclarar para Yuriy lo cual nos caería como bendito del cielo, porque de todos... el es el único que no sabe a quien quiere realmente ¬¬Uu tengo reviews! en realidad es lindo que alguien este leyendo esta demencia mía, donde ninguno de los personajes entra en su papel XD y bueno, ya me voy con mis amados reviewcitos n.n

**Zhena Hik**

**Asuka-chan**

**Agumon girl**

**Charo Nakano**

**Mayi**

**Nayru**

Bien, entonces nos vemos hasta la próxima. Y como ya acostumbro decir ¡Gracias a todo aquel que lea esto!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden. **_"_En el mundo solo hay victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	5. Obsesion

Quizás sea que no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi vida, y por eso ya volví a molestar con este "fanfic" XD aunque todos sabemos que es un desastre.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia.** Hmmm... ¿No les gusta la lluvia? Porque yo la amo... independientemente si tiene que ver con el titulo o no ¬¬Uu

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... ay ya para que les digo si lo saben.

**Parejas**: Pues todavía andamos en intentos de: **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan**.

**Disclaimer**: En serio creen que puedo estarme ganando algo por esto? No pierdan tiempo... ni demandarme vale la pena!

**_-.-.-. No tenemos ni una _**

_**deuda no hay pendientes,**_

**_no hace falta nada a cambio... .-.-.-_**

**Capitulo V: _Obsesión?..._**

Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras caminaba, era temprano por la mañana y quizás salir no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, o al menos debió ponerse un abrigo mas confortante, pero ¿Desde cuando Kai Hiwatari rehuía del frió? que el recordase su cuerpo siempre había sido muy resistente a los climas. Bah no importaba, de todas formas ya estaba afuera. Oscilarían al menos las siete de la mañana pasadas y el maldito sol, si es que así se le podía llamar a lo que salía todos los días no se había hecho presente, aunque todo el lugar estaba en completa claridad.

La verdad necesitaba caminar, despejarse, intentar ordenar en algo las ideas que no dejaban descansar a su mente ni un solo instante, si, estaba desesperado pero no quería aceptarlo.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Ay, pero que deliciosa parecía esta mañana, la sensación mas fría de lo normal le encantaba y quizás no le molestaba tanto porque iba bien abrigado, de lo contrario seguramente se estaría quejando ahora. En esas estaba cuando enfoco su vista hacia el frente y entonces lo vio. Se detuvo abruptamente sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba ante el hecho, tenia que el ser el, podría reconocerlo entre un mar de gente y sin fallar. Y ahí se quedo de pie sin saber que hacer exactamente... sin saber que pensar, o que sentir, sin embargo se armo de valor y olvidándose ya de cualquier dolor pasado y de cualquier herida que aun se encontrase abierta se encamino de nuevo, no señor el ya no iba a escapar ni menos ser el debilucho como a veces Bryan le decía que era.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

¿Y que haría? El estaba con Yuriy y definitivamente eso parecía que seria siempre... no podía exigirle nada a Rei y menos era alguien para celarle ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Cielos, amaba al chino mas que a nada y el saber que tenia algo que ver con Bryan lo estaba matando, tanto de esa furia provocada por sus innegables celos como también por el dolor que eso significase. Si tan solo encontrase la oportunidad, la salida a todo aquello... pero no valía la pena pues aparentemente el chino ya no estaba interesado en el y no podía culparlo, había sido el quien lo había rechazado y el que no tuvo el valor de ir tras el cuando se había ido corriendo, en cambio Bryan, el si había estado con el todo el tiempo y mientras que Kai había escapado cobardemente al primer lugar que encontró, el pelilavanda se había quedado confortándolo seguramente.

¡Cielos! Ahora sentía que se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando por ser tan idiota, y casi cede ante la idea de que quizás lo mejor para Rei seria quedarse con Kuznetzov, pero... ¡Se negaba rotundamente a ello! Primero muerto antes de aceptar aquello.

"Buenos días Kai" -saludo con su usual tono de voz-.

El interpelado detuvo su andar en seco al escuchar aquella voz... sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y este no era provocado por el frió de la mañana. Hablando del "Rei" de Roma.

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Rei, deteniéndose al ver que el ruso bicolor lo hacia-.

"No, nada" -se apresuro a responder mientras luchaba por retomar el control de si mismo-.

"De acuerdo pero..." -la expresión del chico se volvió un tanto afligida- "No respondiste a mi saludo" -comento con tristeza inocente-.

¡Demonios! .¿Porque tenia que hacer eso? Se veía tan frágil e irresistible con esa expresión en el rostro.

"Bu-buenos días" -respondió torpemente el ojirojo- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"..." -Rei sonrió con algo de tristeza ¿Es que Kai siempre tenia que ser tan seco e hiriente con sus preguntas?- "Voy camino a mi trabajo".

"¿Trabajo?" -arqueo una ceja-.

"Si" -sonrió, sin perder aquella radiante alegría que solamente lo hacia verse mas hermoso- "Trabajo en un restaurante... no creerás que el señor Dickenson me paga la estancia aquí ¿O si?".

"No" -negó el, sin saber que mas decir-.

"En fin" -se encamino de nuevo- "No es nada fácil permanecer en Rusia, mira que me sale caro" -bromeo-.

"¿Y de que trabajas?" -quiso saber el, alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado queriendo iniciar con una platica, aunque nunca antes había intentado algo como aquello-.

"De hacetodo" -respondió el, sonriendo mientras que volteaba a mirar al bicolor que estaba a su lado-.

"¿Hacetodo?" -pregunto desconcertado en un gesto que Rei adoro-.

"Si" -hizo una pausa, plasmo una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y miro hacia el frente- "Hazme esto, hazme aquello, has aquí, has allá" -respondió mientras que una risita monosilabica se ahogaba en su pecho- "Al principio solo trabajaba de mesero... y acabe de segundo cocinero, de cajero, de supervisor e incluso hasta me a tocado lavar los pisos" -esta vez rió, burlándose de si mismo-.

"No es que sepa mucho de estas cosas pero..." -frunció el seño en gesto gracioso- "¿No crees que te están explotando?".

"Para nada" -negó suavemente- "Me pagan lo justo y eso lo agradezco, de lo contrario desde hacia un tiempo hubiese tenido que regresar a China".

"¿Y porque te quedas?" -no quiso preguntarlo de aquella forma tan brusca y tan seca, pero no había podido evitarlo-.

Cuando le escucho decir aquello ciertamente le había lastimado, pero ignoro al instante la sensación, ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para venir a darle el placer a Hiwatari de verlo mal y por su culpa... Ay kami ¡Que horror! .¡Ya estaba sonando como Bryan! E interiormente se rió ante el hecho. Volteo hacia Kai, con una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas.

"Quizás Rusia no sea mi hogar, pero me he acostumbrado al frió y he aprendido a quererlo, por mas que llegue a maltratarme por no estar preparado... pero ya comienzo a aclimatarme y ahora no me importa ya" -¿Por qué hacia dicho eso? sencillamente habían salido las palabras de su boca- "Quizás Rusia no sea el país mas hospitalario en el que he estado pero me acostumbro, y además no quiero irme todavía" -dijo para mirar de nuevo hacia el frente-.

Kai guardo silencio... sintió como si el chino acabase de golpearlo, porque mas que estar hablando de Rusia pareció que Kon estaba hablando de el, y se sintió miserable por la forma en la que Rei lo veía, y tenia todo el derecho del mundo para pensar así.

"Además" -prosiguió el chino- "No quiero dejar a Bryan todavía, lo extrañaría mucho" -dijo de lo mas inocente, sin saber el error que había cometido-.

Kai se detuvo bruscamente apenas si escucho el, apretó los puños y la expresión de su rostro se volvió completamente furiosa mientras que su mirada dilataba fuego puro. Rei también se detuvo, miro con sorpresa y desconcierto la mueca de furia que se había formado en las facciones del ruso ojicarmín.

"¿Kai?" -lo llamo con temor y preocupación por aquel extraño y brusco cambio-.

Hiwatari dirigió la furia de su mirada al chico frente a el y al observarlo apenas se desarmo por completo, los ojos dorados del chino bien abiertos y la mezcla de preocupación y asombro en su delicado rostro fueron suficientes para que el aplacase los bríos de enojo que lo habían atacado al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Eso tan solo confirmaba sus sospechas... Rei, su adorado gatito no era mas tiempo suyo, no, ahora era de aquel odioso detestable ojilavanda y le gustase o no tenia que aceptarlo ¡No podía quejarse! Porque había sido el mismo quien había rechazado al pelinegro y no tenia derecho alguno a reclamar nada después de todo la culpa hacia sido solamente suya.

Si, se lo tenía merecido, bien merecido.

"Lo siento" -dijo, bajando la mirada-.

"¿Fue algo que dije?" -pregunto con aflicción el ojidorado-.

"No" -negó el, aunque en realidad el chino tenia toda la razón-.

"Entonces... ¿Qué te pasa?" -ensancho su mirada preocupada sobre el otro-.

"No es nada, en serio Rei" -subió de nuevo la vista y sonrió muy ligeramente lo que causo un sonrojo en las mejillas del chino, pero estaba tan ofuscado que ni siquiera lo noto-.

"Bueno ¿Me acompañas?" -se aventuro a preguntar- "A mi trabajo, es decir si no tienes cosas mejores que hacer, yo no quiero incomodar" -sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sentirse nervioso-.

"Hn" -asintió mientras comenzaban de nuevo a caminar, esta vez en silencio-.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"Bryan por favor, dame ese cartón" -pidió bromeando el pelirrojo- "Te vas a acabar mi dotación diaria de calcio ¡Querrás que me rompa un hueso! -siguió divertido, al ver como el otro ruso casi se acababa la leche en un vaso que se había servido-.

"¿Solo uno? Rayos, yo esperaba al menos cinco" -rió al ver el puchero que hacia el otro- "Ya no llores y toma" -le extendió la caja la cual tomo el ojiazul-.

"¿Toma?" -repitió sosteniendo el cartón- "¡Pero si ya lo dejaste vació!"

"Uy que pena, no voy a poder vivir con la preocupación" -comento sarcásticamente agarrando el vaso lleno de leche que se había servido-.

"Porque... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan...?" -el pelirrojo mostró un gesto molesto-.

"¿Tan que?" -lo incito a terminar-.

"Tan...tan... ¡Tu!".

"Uy perdona la ofensa, si quieres me vuelvo mas como Kai y todos contentos" -bufo, un tanto molesto, un tanto sarcástico-.

"No me refería a eso" -torció la boca el otro- "Aunque ya que hablamos de el... ¿Puedo confiarte algo?" -pregunto algo tímido, jugando con el tenedor de su desayuno-.

"Espera, no me digas" -puso una cara pensativa fingida- "¡Te decepciono en la cama! Ya decía yo que ese porte que se cargaba solo era una facha porque..." -pero fue interrumpido-.

"¡Bryan!" -grito el otro en completa indignación-.

"¿Qué?" -volteo a verlo inocentemente-.

"No es sobre eso estúpido".

"¿Y entonces sobre que cosa es idiota?".

"¿Y tienes que insultarme para preguntarme imbécil?"

"No lo se zopenco, tu me insultaste primero".

"¡Argh!" -desvió la mirada molesto hacia otra parte, mas al escuchar la risa del otro no pudo evitar unírsele-.

"Ya" -paro el pelilavanda- "Deja de comportarte como una niñita de secundaria y dime que pasa".

"Mira... tu sabes que siempre había estado interesado en Kai" -comenzó el, a lo que Bryan asintió tragándose su dolor- "Y ahora que ya lo logre... pues me siento feliz... pero no con la emoción y la intensidad que esperaba, no es como yo pensé que seria... no me siento como antes me sentía" -dejo caer los hombros derrotado-.

A ver, que alguien lo golpease porque pensaba que estaba soñando... ¿Había escuchado bien? .¿Yuriy le decía que no era enteramente feliz? Se preguntaba si el pelirrojo sabría la profundidad de sus palabras y el significado que encerraban, enfoco sus lavandas orbes sobre el chico que todavía se entretenía con un tenedor, esperando su respuesta.

"¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?" -le pregunto con algo de sorna pero también sinceridad-.

"La verdad" -sentencio el ojiazul, de todas las personas que lo rodeaban Bryan era el único que lo conocía lo suficiente como para darle un dictamen completamente acertado-.

"Veamos si encuentro las palabras" -se llevo una mano hacia el mentón en gesto pensativo y se recargo completamente en la silla- "Normalmente siempre terminas deseando y queriendo algo cuando sabes que es imposible que sea tuyo, por lo tanto si llegas a obtener lo que tanto deseabas una vez que esta en tus manos te das cuenta de que solamente era el mero capricho porque estabas consiente de que no seria para ti" -tomo aire- "Ya sabes, como cuando niño desea el juguete mas llamativo y nuevo con desesperación y se aferra mas a el cuando sus padres se niegan a comprarlo, se encapricha con el deseo de obtenerlo y cuando lo hace... nota que realmente no era la gran cosa ni tampoco tan maravilloso como creyó, que sencillamente había sido un caprichito mas" -finalizo, sonriendo rara y extrañamente con sinceridad... se veía raro, pero sin duda cautivador-.

Yuriy le miro con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente asombrado de aquellas palabras por dos buenas razones: La primera es que Bryan jamás acostumbraba hablar de esa forma y nunca le había escuchado dar ese tipo de puntos de viste ni opiniones lo cual lo había dejado sorprendido, ahora que lo veía le hacia falta todavía mucho por conocer del pelilavanda. Y la segunda es que tenia completa razón con un sencillo ejemplo, no había cabida para ninguna duda... Bryan lo había dejado con la boca abierta el día de hoy.

"¿Y bien?" -arqueo una ceja- "Si quieres te doy mi versión rápida y te digo que estas obsesionado con el idiota de Hiwatari, porque el señor se las da siempre de perfecto e inalcanzable y era eso lo que te tenia como imbécil babeando tras de el, y ahora que ya es tuyo sencillamente te diste cuenta de que no era lo que querías" -dijo el, encogiéndose de hombros-.

"¿Tu crees?" -pregunto el, mirando a la mesa y sintiéndose terriblemente confundido-.

"Piensa lo que quieras" -repuso Bryan poniéndose de pie para retirarse- "Después de todo solo tu sabes que pasa contigo".

Yuriy tan solo se quedo absorto en aquellos pensamientos, pero sintió cuando el pelilavanda pasaba a su lado y lo escucho ¿cantar? volteo hacia el al instante-.

"No... no es amor... lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión..." -cantaba por lo bajo mientras llegaba hacia la puerta- "... una ilusión en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas..." -finalizo mientras salía de la habitación-.

El pelirrojo quedo envuelto por completo en sus cavilaciones, meditando cada palabra intercambiada con el otro ruso, cada suposición y comenzando a recordar todo lo vivido con Kai. Desde que de niños lo había conocido y como después del ultimo torneo le había desarrollado lo que el llamaba ¿Amor? pero... ¿Y si Bryan tenia razón? Le gustase o no, cuando se trataba de su persona, Bryan Kuznetzov siempre tenia la razón.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Se quedo ahí junto a la puerta, recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, se quedo ahí por Yuriy y porque lo conocía sabia que no iba a tardar en salir a buscarlo para hablar con el. A veces el pelirrojo podía ser tan despistado que necesitaba ayuda para entender las cosas.

¡Por todos los cielos! Bryan solo había necesito escucharle decir aquellas palabras y mirar en lo profundo de sus ojos azules para darse cuenta de la realidad que no había podido identificar antes porque el pelirrojo estaba lejos, pero que ahora le había sido muy fácil, de descubrir.

Sonrió... como no recordaba haber sonreído antes. "La esperanza muere al ultimo" ¡Y esta esperanza todavía seguía viva!

'_Es una obsesión_' -pensó el pelilavanda, esperando pacientemente a que el otro saliese a buscarlo-.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Ahora si me manche ¡No tengo vergüenza! XD miren que poner esa estúpida canción y todavía mas ¡Hacer que Bryan la cantase! hey ¿Pero que querían que hiciese? estaba escribiendo esa parte cuando mi biblioteca multimedia se paso al álbum de "Aventura" y comenzó a sonar la cancioncita de "Obsesión" y yo estaba escribiendo justamente la explicación de Bryan y cuando pase a lo siguiente ¡Que suena el corito ese! y entonces lo tome como señal divina caída del cielo e hice que Bryancito cantase semejante y burda canción XD bueno a mi me gusta todo tipo de música así que no se sorprendan de nada... además ya dijimos que es valido sacar la inspiración de donde sea ¡El chiste es tenerla! que cínica soy, como lo dije no tengo vergüenza ¬¬Uu

Bueno ya me callo y paso con los reviews lindos n.n

**Kira-su**

**Asuka-chan**

**Akane Tsubame**

**Kakira Tsukikawa**

**Aniat Hikoui**

**Agumon girl**

**Charo Nakano**

Y bien, eso es todo por hoy (insisto en que me escucho bien looney toon diciendo eso) ¡Nos vemos en siguiente capitulo! y gracias por leer n.n

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden_**. _"En el mundo solo hay victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	6. Mas celos

Oh porque yo no podía estarme quieta he regresado, juas, juas, juas.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia.** De verdad, el titulo no queda para nada en la historia, ah que diablos ¡No importa!

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... O.o ya sin comentarios.

**Parejas**: Pues todavía andamos en intentos de: **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan**.

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece al wey de Aoki Takao y no a mi, porque de ser así les aseguro que les gustaría mas XD ay que modesta soy.

**_-.-.-. No hay espacio a la ironía..._**

**_respírame soy para ti... .-.-.-_**

**Capitulo VI: _Mas celos..._**

"¡Gracias por acompañarme Kai!" -sonrió ampliamente el neko-.

"¿Es aquí?" -el ruso bicolor miro el edificio, ciertamente no parecía un lugar muy corriente que se diga-.

"Si" -asintió Rei- "Bryan me ayudo a conseguir el trabajo" -comento mirando de reojo el restaurante con el que se había encariñado.

Bryan, Bryan ¡Bryan! .¿Porque demonios tenia que mencionarlo tanto? .¿Que no se fijaba que lo estaba matando con eso? Ah esperen no podía quejarse si el había sido quien prácticamente tiro a Rei a los brazos de Kuznetzov.

"¿Qué hay entre tu y Bryan?" -pregunto al instante Kai, con un tono de seriedad mortal-.

"¿Qué?" -Rei volteo a verlo sorprendido por la pregunta-.

"¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?" -repitió secamente y causando un escalofrió en el chino-.

"Nada, solo somos amigos" -respondió mirándolo con sus ojitos dorados bien abiertos-.

"Ese cuento no te lo cree nadie Rei" -sorprendentemente la actitud de Kai había cambiado- "¿Por qué no me dices que andan juntos en vez de mentir?"

"¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?" -parpadeo asombrado, tanto por el cambio de actitud del otro como por la pregunta-.

"¿Qué mas podría pensar?" -se quejo, mirándolo desdeñosamente-.

"Gracias por acompañarme Kai, te veo luego" -dijo el, estando esta vez indignado de verdad-.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta" -no quería ser tan tosco, pero si no lo sabia podría jurar que estallaría contra todo-.

"Y la hubiese respondido si no hubieses preguntado de esa forma, si quieres saberlo que Bryan te diga, a mi ya se me hizo tarde" -corto, dándose la vuelta para entrar al edificio-.

"¡Rei espera!" -tarde se dio cuenta de su estupidez y lo sujeto del brazo-.

"..." -el tan solo lo miro parando su camino para después fijarse en la mano que lo tomaba impidiéndole irse- "Agradecería que me soltases".

"¡Lo siento!" -fue lo mejor que pudo decir aunque lo mas acertado- "No quería hablarte de esa forma... digamos que desde ayer he tenido las cosas muy pesadas y no me fije que me estaba desquitando contigo" -se sincero un poco, soltándolo al fin-.

"¿Tienes problemas?" -Rei no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, olvidándose ya del ligero enfado que le hizo pasar- "Si quieres podemos hablarlo" -y sonrió tiernamente-.

Kai lo miro, y una vez mas confirmo porque amaba locamente a ese chico, sin duda alguna era imposible no sentir nada hacia el y hacia aquella perfección que dejaba notar en cada uno de los actos que realizaba.

"La abadía... los negocios... mi abuelo" -suspiro, omitiendo el mayor problema y era el que involucraba al neko- "Lo de siempre".

"Ya veo... Mira podría pedir que se adelante mi primer descanso y así desayunamos juntos y tu me cuentas los problemas ¿Si? Te aseguro que vas a sentirte mejor después de eso" -sonrió encantadoramente, era imposible decirle que no a alguien tan hermoso como el-.

"..." -Kai bajo la mirada mientras asentía tímidamente-.

"Entonces entra... yo preparare tu desayuno" -y su sonrisa aumento-.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"¿Tu crees?" -Yuriy miro al chico que tenia al lado-.

"Ya te lo dije, solo tu sabes que pasa contigo... solo tu mismo puedes saberlo" -replico Bryan, aun recargado contra la pared-.

"Es que jamás lo había pensado así... y aunque no me guste decirlo le encuentro lógica" -suspiro con tristeza, también recargado junto al pelilavanda en la misma pared-.

"Piénsalo bien" -Bryan coloco una mano sobre el hombro del chico en actitud solidaria- "Y después has lo que consideres mejor".

"..." -Yuriy solo pudo asentir ante eso-.

"Bien ya me voy" -se separo de la pared-.

"¿A dónde vas?" -interrogo volteándolo a ver-.

"Al restaurante donde trabaja Rei" -dijo con simpleza- "Voy a visitarlo".

"¿A visitarlo?" -y de nuevo aquella molesta sensación se apodero de el-.

"Si" -asintió el-.

"Voy contigo" -también se separo de la pared y lo miro suplicante-.

"¿Seguro?" -enarco una ceja confundido-.

"Muy seguro" -repuso el-.

"Como quieras" -se encogió de hombros-.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, y mientras Bryan hacían sus comentarios irónicos, el pelirrojo iba muy metido en sus pensamientos. No sabía pero desde que había llegado no quería a Rei cerca de Bryan así de simple. Fuese lo que fuese no soportaba la idea de que ambos pasasen tanto tiempo juntos, y que incluso Bryan se mostrase tan interesado en el chino ¡Jamás había pasado antes! El pelilavanda nunca que se había interesado por alguien mas... alguien que no fuese Yuriy... y era por eso que se sentía de ese modo... que sentía que estaba ¿Perdiendo algo?

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"Siempre he pensado que eres una persona fuerte Kai, yo se que podrás con estos problemas, confió en ti" -expreso dulcemente Rei, sentado en una mesa frente al ruso-.

"Al menos alguien lo cree" -suspiro con sarcasmo-.

"Mira Kai se que los problemas pueden ser muchos pero tu siempre los superas... cuando estábamos en el equipo, bueno yo siempre admire tu perseverancia y temple, son dos de las cosas que..." -se sonrojo y bajo la vista hacia el trozo de pastel que tenia enfrente- "... que siempre me han gustado de ti" -termino tímidamente y en un susurro que el bicolor pudo escuchar-.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio, Rei aun con la mirada escondida mientras que Kai sentía que no tenía palabras... Rei le hacia las cosas tan difíciles ¡Ah que diablos! Ya se había resistido durante demasiado tiempo y ahora no iba a callarse ¡Rei tenia que saber que lo amaba con desesperación! Suspiro y su mirada se volvió completamente seria igual que su expresión.

"Rei... yo..." -mas no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido-.

"¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! El kot y con malas compañías" -exclamo una voz con burla-.

Ambos voltearon las miradas y se encontraron con Bryan y con Yuriy que para su sorpresa se dirigían hacia ellos. Kai maldijo el momento, todo estaba saliendo perfecto hasta que ese idiota de Kuznetzov se había aparecido ¿Y ahora porque demonios venia a molestar? Todo estaba tan bien, Rei le había preparado un desayuno que sin duda era de sus gustos e incluso había charlado con el sobre aquellos problemas, pero no, tenia que llegar Bryan a arruinarlo todo... y encima traía a Yuriy consigo.

"Hola Kai" -saludo con una sonrisa Yuriy- "No sabia que estuvieses aquí".

"Si Kai... ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?" -sonrió burlonamente el pelilavanda-.

"¡Eso no es algo que te importe!" -cruzo los brazos molesto y volteando hacia otra parte-.

"Cuando venia de camino hacia aquí me lo encontré y le pedí que me acompañase, y después se quedo a desayunar" -explico con sencillez el chino hacia el pelilavanda-.

Y según Kai y Yuriy, el chino lo había dicho de una forma tan suave que a ninguno le había agrado.

"Bueno, y ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?" -pregunto Yuriy, sonriendo pero un tanto desconfiado-.

"Claro" -asintió con una sonrisa el ojidorado-.

Y como ya se lo esperaban los otros dos rusos, el ojilavanda se había sentado junto a Rei, así que a Yuriy no le quedo más que sentarse con su "novio".

"¿Qué pasa Kai? No te ves nada feliz" -dijo Bryan tan solo para molestar- "¿Molesto porque Yuriy no te ha dado tu beso del día de hoy?" -pregunto con sorna, pues sabia que había interrumpido algo importante, quizás Kai con lo maldito que era solo quería jugar con el neko y el no iba a permitir eso-.

"Bryan" -reprocho el pelirrojo, como si le recordase que estuvieron hablando antes de venir a ese lugar-.

"¿Qué?" -pregunto inocentemente- "Yo también estaría molesto si mi novio no me hubiese besado... lo que me recuerda que..." -y volteo su mirada lavanda hacia Rei- "Hace mucho tiempo que tu no te dejas besar".

Ante el comentario el silencio se adueño del lugar, Rei bajo la mirada notablemente sonrojado, mientras que Kai mantenía los brazos cruzados, apretando fuertemente los dientes y encajando sus uñas en sus brazos intentado por todos los medios del maldito mundo no estallar en ese momento ¡Y le estaba costando una vida mantenerse calmado! Yuriy solo sintió un hueco en el estomago y una sensación mezclada con la molestia y el desazón. Y Bryan, bueno el solo sonreía burlonamente.

"¿Disculpa?" -articulo al fin el pelirrojo ojiazul, como si no hubiese escuchado bien-.

"Dije que Rei no se deja besar... mira que el principio era tan fácil tomarlo por sorpresa y besarlo, pero después comenzó a cuidarse y ya no se pudo ¿Verdad kot?" -volteo de nuevo hacia el, quien seguía con su bochorno- "¿No me digas que ya te dio pena?" -pregunto con burla-.

"¡Ya Bryan!" -Rei volteo a verlo como un niño que estaba siendo puesto en ridículo por sus padres-.

"¡Me voy!" -Kai se puso bruscamente de pie y casi tira la silla-,

"¿Qué pasa Kai¿Te moleste?" -sonrió con sorna el ojilavanda-.

"¡Vete al demonio Kuznetzov!" -estallo, casi aventando a Yuriy del camino- "Gracias por todo Rei, te veo luego" -fue todo lo que pudo articular, mientras que la furia le carcomía por dentro-.

"Yo también me voy"-dijo Yuriy mirando con desdén a Rei- "Nos vemos en la abadía Bryan" -acentuó el nombre, como si solo el pudiese decirlo-.

Ambos rusos salieron del local hechos el demonio mismo, mientras que el pelilavanda y el chino se voltearon a ver graciosamente confundidos. Rei enarco las cejas y Bryan se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

"Están locos" -dijo al fin Bryan, moviendo su dedo índice alrededor de su oído en un gesto de burla-.

"No entiendo" -el chino se mostró afligido- "¿Por qué se fueron así?".

"Ya no te preocupes por ellos Rei" -Bryan tomo un pan y lo mordió como si nada hubiese pasado- "De todas formas yo venia a verte a ti no a Kai".

"Gracias" -volteo a verlo, aun preocupado pero con una sonrisa- "Bryan..." -susurro-.

"¿Qué?".

"Sobre... sobre esos besos... no han significado nada ¿Verdad?" -agacho la mirada sonrojado, recordando las muchas veces que el ruso se aprovechaba de la situación y solía robarle besos de lo mas apasionados-.

"Hmmm... lo dudo kot... estamos enamorados de un par de idiotas que nos acaban de dejar colgados aquí" -sonrió distraídamente-.

"Yo trabajo aquí... solo te han dejado colgado a ti" -rió el chino, intentado olvidarse de lo que había pasado antes-.

"Es una lastima" -dijo Bryan, mirando hacia el techo-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -inocentemente Rei también levanto la mirada hacia el techo buscado aquello que había llamado la atención en el otro-.

"Que..." -hizo una pausa y sonrió ligeramente- "... esos besos no significasen nada... podría haber sido el comienzo de algo hermoso".

Rei bajo la vista... sintiéndose desolado... porque el también había pensado en lo mismo un par de veces.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"¡Kai espera!" -grito Yuriy casi corriendo detrás del bicolor-.

"..." -mas el ruso solo gruño y siguió caminando enfurecido, pidiendo que Yuriy no se acercase o podría desquitarse con el-.

"Tenemos que hablar" -repuso firmemente el a su lado-.

Ya estaba hecho, ya lo había comprendido sin más.

Asombrosamente y casi por un maldito error había descubierto la realidad de las cosas... porque nunca se había sentido tan celoso de Kai como acababa de pasarle con Bryan... ya lo entendía y se sentía como un completo imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta antes ¡Estaba en frente de su nariz y no se dio cuenta! Pero que iluso había sido, por eso el pelilavanda siempre lo estaba tachando de tonto por ser tan distraído y darse cuenta muy tarde de las cosas que eran por demás obvias.

"Kai" -lo tomo por el brazo fuertemente haciéndolo que se detuviese- "Tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra relación" -se veía seguro de si mismo- "Ahora" -sus palabras dejaban ver que no quería una negativa por respuesta-.

Kai lo miro fijamente haciendo esfuerzos por tragarse todo el enojo que había adquirido por culpa de Bryan, ese maldito bastardo se había atrevido siquiera a tocar a Rei a SU Rei al demonio todo lo demás le importaba poco si estaban juntos o no, y también poco le importaba si el estaba con Yuriy eran amigos y lo adoraba sin duda alguna ¡Pero ya no aguantaba! Si seguía de esa manera se iba a volver loco de recelo contra el pelilavanda.

"Tanto mejor" -la voz del bicolor se escucho seca, aun con un trasfondo de enojo, quizás había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas-.

Yuriy asintió, por mas que le doliese ya había aceptado la verdad en aquel espacio de tres minutos que le había tomado alcanzar al ojiescarlata. Ya no había dudas de lo que estaba sucediendo y era algo tan obvio que hasta el mismo al fin podía haberlo notado. Esto debía acabarse. ¡Y DEBÍA ACABARSE YA!

Después de todo si no hacia algo los celos por Rei iban a terminar matándolo, y sin saberlo Kai estaba en la misma situación solo que lo suyo involucraba a otro ruso.

"Comienza" -ordeno Kai-.

"..." -Yuriy tan solo suspiro decididamente antes de comenzar a hablar".

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Ay que mala soy! le dejo en lo mejor XD neh pero como que al fin este cuadrado amoroso ya se va a arreglar, si se preguntan que hay entre Bryan y Rei... nada, es cierto que se atraen pero aman demasiado a los otros dos rusos tercos. Ahora bien si puse eso entre ellos... ¡Fue solamente para matar de celos a Kai y a Yuriy! amo los celos X3 son divertidos, bien pues este fanfic ya esta próximo a acabarse porque ya verdad ya no creo que quede mucho por decir después, pero si se me ocurre algo ya lo pondré XD y ahora a contestar sus hermosos y bellos reviews.

**Mayi**

**Mhel**

**Nekot**

**Akane Tsubame**

**Charo Nakano**

**Nayru Ishida**

**Ashayan Anik**

**Agumon girl**

**Galy**

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**

Bueno yo paso a retirarme, necesito tomarme una ligeras vacaciones luego de tanto escribir fanfics x.X como ultimo, comencé un nuevo fanfic "El Código DaVinci" esta basado en el libro por si lo han leído y les gusto, o por si no lo han leído y quieren saber de que se trata, según yo estoy haciendo una buena adaptación X3 así que no sean malas y pasen a verlo... también es un KaixRei! cielos ¿Qué fanfic que escribo yo no lo es? ya fue suficiente publicidad barata pero bueno ¡El nuevo fic y yo necesitamos autoestima! XD ya me callo ¡Nos vemos luego! Y gracias por leer n.n

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En el mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	7. Se acaba un problema?

Y como ya le tocaba la actualización a este fanfic, vengo a dársela... si me voy por orden para actualizar, así no me hago bolas jajajajaja.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia.** Ahora si me quede sin nada que decir XD

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... seh, como ya saben lo intento ya sueno bien trillada con eso.

**Parejas**: Pues todavía intentando resolver **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan**.

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade es de Aoki Takao... no me gano nada con esto ya que si me lo ganase les cobraría y yo no cubro nada, igual y nadie me iría a pagar XD

**_-.-.-. Dame una gota de lluvia, dame una promesa_**

**_Dame un buen comienzo para ser mejor... .-.-.-_**

**Capitulo VII: _Se acaba un problema?..._**

"...Kai" -suspiro Yuriy, bajando la mirada pues sabia que todas aquellas cosas que tenia que decirle al bicolor frente a el no serian nada fáciles-.

"..." -mas el ruso permaneció en silencio considerando que lo mejor que podía hacer era callar y escuchar, aunque no imaginaba que es lo que vendría por parte del pelirrojo-.

"Mira Kai, yo creo que lo mejor es que sea sincero contigo" -apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras que el zafiro de su mirada de perdía en la blanca nieve- "Yo... yo... siempre creí que te amaba... que te quería y nunca dude de eso, y cuando tu me correspondiste yo, me sentí feliz, en serio que me sentí muy feliz Kai" -su tono de voz sonaba con un tanto de melancolía- "Pero... pero... ahora que ha pasado el tiempo ya me di cuenta de la realidad... el encanto se acabo y yo... yo..." -suspiro sintiéndose cansado, sintiendo que ya no podía seguir-.

Kai parpadeo con sorpresa denotada por el brillo de sus rubíes ojos. Cualquiera entendería claramente esas palabras, era el clásico inicio del fin de una relación y era fácil ver que aquello era justamente lo que el pelirrojo intentaba hacer, al principio no supo como reaccionar, que decir ni tampoco que era lo que tenia que hacer, y ahí frente a el Yuriy solo permanecía quieto sin decir palabra alguna y sin moverse. Como si el ojiazul temiese por la respuesta que el pudiese darle.

Yuriy seguía sin levantar la mirada porque no deseaba ver el rostro de Kai, y tampoco quería terminar sus palabras dado a que ya no sabia como hacerlo, apenas instantes antes había sentido que podía dar termino a esa relación, mas al ver a Kai frente a el sentía que las cosas ya no eran las mismas y la determinación que antes había tomado impulsada por los celos que había sentido, ahora ya se había derrumbado, y comenzaba ligeramente a arrepentirse de hacer dicho las anteriores palabras. Después de todo Kai le quería... ¿Le quería verdad? Bueno nunca se lo había dicho pero se suponía que si aceptaba andar con el era porque los sentimientos eran mutuos ¿Verdad? (ay que ingenuo mi pelirrojo... ¿mi que? o.O ya me afecto el fic y estar con mi gemela ¬¬)

El bicolor sonrió ligeramente como en un gesto de comprensión hacia el otro, uno que Yuriy no había logrado mirar. Se acerco suavemente a el y como muchas veces en el pasado lo apreso en brazos, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, pues no sabia que mas hacer para hacer sentir reconfortado al otro y solo aquel espontáneo gesto de cariño se le había venido a la mente.

"Esta bien Yuriy... no importa, si quieres terminar lo haremos" -dijo el con un tono de voz sumamente neutral, aunque en el fondo sentía un gran alivio por poder acabar con ese engaño para ambos-.

"Es... ¿Estas seguro Kai?" -pregunto inseguro aun entre sus brazos, extrañado por completo ante la acción del otro pues era algo nada común en el bicolor-.

"Tan seguro como tu" -le dijo, para después colocar las manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo y alejarlo de si- "¿Amigos?" -hizo aquella clásica pregunta-.

"Amigos" -la sonrisa de Yuriy fue sincera y grande, pues al parecer el bicolor se había tomado tomo muy bien y de hecho esa ruptura no le había afectado como pensó que lo haría... hasta comenzaba a sentirse mejor-.

"Bueno, entonces regresemos a la abadía ¿Te parece?" -Kai intentaba ser lo mas amable posible, después de todo se trataba de su querido mejor amigo, el de la infancia, el que consideraba familia-.

"¡Claro que si!" -el buen humor del pelirrojo comenzaba a regresar-.

Ambos siguieron la marcha mas tranquilos, como si nada hubiese pasado en aquel momento, como si nada hubiese pasado nunca. Kai estaba extrañado y como no estarlo... de la nada y sin motivos que le diese Yuriy acababa de terminar con el, y ahora los dos caminaban tranquilamente con toda la calma que podrían tener en ese momento. Debía aceptar que estaba feliz ¡Mas que feliz! ahora que aquella relación que lo tenia atado le había liberado, podía correr y tomar en brazos a su chino y al fin confesarle todos aquellos sentimientos que tenia guardados desde hacia tanto tiempo en su interior, esperando para ser gritados a los cuatro vientos. Mas la realidad le golpeo de repente, recordando el motivo de todo su fastidio... Bryan... ¡Bryan! .¡Argh! Tan solo de recordarlo ya se sentía furioso de nuevo... ¡Ya no lo soportaba! No soportaba el saber que entre el y el pelinegro había algo mas que sencilla "amistad" y ahora... ahora se sentía desolado...

Kai paro su andar por unos instantes, si Rei estaba con Bryan... era porque ya no lo amaba a el... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc _**

"¿Celos?" -Rei parpadeo perplejo por lo que había escuchado venir del pelilavanda- "¿Crees que Kai tiene celos de nosotros? .¿De mi?" -nah, eso tenia que ser otra broma que le estaba jugando el ruso-.

"Si, si y si" -expreso mientras ambos caminaban lado a lado por las frías calles de Rusia, Bryan se había quedado a esperar pacientemente la mitad del día hasta que el chino saliese de trabajar-.

"No digas locuras... para que Kai tuviese celos necesita sentir algo por mi, y el no siente nada" -replico, y la tristeza opaco sus hermosos ojos dorados, mas la alejo al instante, se había prometido a si mismo no derramar ni una lagrima mas-.

"Ya se que se escucha raro... pero Kai es muy posesivo cuando cree que una cosa es suya" -respondió, intentando explicarse-.

"¿Kai cree que soy suyo?" -no pudo evitarlo y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas-.

"Le confesaste sentimientos, para Kai eso basta para creerse dueño de tu persona y pensar que no puedes fijarte en nadie mas, aunque no sienta nada por ti" -explico Bryan, sabiendo que era demasiado duro con sus palabras pero nunca había sido bueno con eso de tener tacto al hablar-.

"Ah" -Rei bajo la mirada, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado pero no era de asombrarse ya que era la verdad- "De todas formas aunque así fuese que lo dudo, no vamos a jugar a nada que tenga que ver con celos ¿Me entendiste?" -volteo a verlo clavando sus ámbares orbes en el otro-.

"¿Por qué no? Podría ser divertido" -sonrió burlonamente, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza y colocando las manos entrelazadas sobre su nuca-.

"Porque no" -replico el chino- "Bryan tu siempre quieres divertirte conmigo y así no funcionan las cosas"-le regaño muy a su manera-.

"¿Qué? .¿Quieres que te traiga flores y chocolates o que?" -pregunto tan solo para burlarse un poco más, le encantaba lo fácil que sacaba a Kon de sus casillas con eso-.

"...se te olvidaron los peluches y las cartas de amor" -comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, siguiéndole el juego como rara vez lo hacia-.

"..." -Bryan volteo a verlo ligeramente sorprendido, pero después también sonrió- "De acuerdo... te parece bien si te regalo joyas también".

"Oh claro que si, y por favor que sean diamantes y zafiros... me gustan, y te advierto que me gusta también pasear y asistir a lugares finos, y al menos una vez a la semana salir de viaje a alguna ciudad importante" -de acuerdo, el no era así, pero después de todo solo estaba jugando así que no habría problema si decía un montón de cosas frívolas que no iban con su persona solo por diversión-.

"Rei" -refuto el otro frunciendo el entrecejo en gesto gracioso- "Eres mas caro que una mujer" -replico soltando una risa-.

"Soy mejor que una mujer" -le guiño un ojo coquetamente y por mas asombroso que pareciera, al fin después de tanto tiempo logro sacarle un ligero sonrojo al otro ruso con tan inocente gesto- "Jajajajajajaja" -se soltó a reír al notar la expresión del otro-.

"¡Oye!" -Bryan se indigno al instante desviando la mirada fingiendo un enfado- "No se que paso contigo Rei... ¡Tan casto que te veías!" -comento con sarcasmo mientras que volteaba a ver al pelinegro que iba a su lado, y que con ese comentario había parado de reír-.

"Si, pero mira que un ruso indecente me pervirtió" -su sonrisa aumento mas al ver el nuevo gesto que se ponía en la cara del otro, y esta vez aquella sonrisa dejaba ver sus muy particulares colmillos-.

"¿Me llamaste ruso indecente? y además ¿Pervertidor?" -Bryan fingió un asombro mezclado con indignación que le salieron bastante bien de hecho-.

"Exactamente".

"Esta me la pagas Rei ¡Ven aquí!" -replico después de que el chino comenzase a correr en una actitud completamente infantil- "¡No voy a perseguirte!" -pero el ojidorado seguía corriendo haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras- "¡Regresa! .¡No iré tras de ti!" -advirtió con un tono de voz severo como si quisiese hacer valer su palabra- "... ... ... ... ¡Esta bien voy detrás!" -grito al último cuando la figura del chino se había perdido de su vista-.

Y sin más comenzó a correr, pensando en como le haría pagar al otro por todas las cosas antes dichas, y encima que ahora le hiciese perseguirlo como si un par de chiquillos tontos se tratasen.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc _**

Estaban en silencio, en el comedor de la abadía que era reservado especialmente para ellos (que preferencialistas son en ese lugar XD) y el silencio se cernía porque ambos no tenían mucho que decir, estaban bastante sumidos en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones como para querer iniciar una conversación y continuarla, era quizás por eso que comían con tanta lentitud.

Yuriy aun seguía un tanto perturbado por lo que había pasado, el hecho de que Kai se tomase todo tan bien, sin molestarse siquiera y sin mostrarse dolido ante lo que había pasado era algo que lo mantenía desconcertado, mas también le alegraba en parte, ya que estaba seguro que habían salvado la buena amistad que siempre había existido entre ellos dos y además ahora las cosas ya podrían marchar mejor, tendrían que hacerlo. Es decir se había librado de su infantil capricho y además ahora era libre para decidir, para decir con seguridad que era aquello que realmente deseaba, que era lo que quería. Solo esperaba la forma de decirle a Bryan lo que sentía.

Era extraño, pero el pelilavanda siempre había estado ahí para el, a toda hora, en todo momento y en cualquier circunstancia, y no obstante jamás le llego a ver de la forma en la que ahora lo hacia. Estaba seguro de que lo quería y bastante pero todo el tiempo había pensando que sencillamente se debía a la amistad que entre ellos dos había, jah, es irónico pensar que solo necesitas ver a alguien mas disfrutando de algo que tu siempre tuviste al alcance como para comenzar a apreciarlo, se llaman celos, se llama envidia... si, pero también puede llamarse cariño recientemente descubierto, ya que en la mayoría de las veces solo necesitas un incentivo para darte cuenta de cuanto aprecias y quieres a algo o a alguien.

Aceptaba que no amaba a Bryan... pero si lo quería con sinceridad, y no dudaba que si el pelilavanda le daba una sola oportunidad, llegaría amarlo con verdadera intensidad. ¡Jah! que rara era la vida... si hacia apenas la semana pasada sentía que se moría de amor por Kai y ahora ya estaba desesperado por poder confesar sus sentimientos hacia el otro ruso. Aunque aun quedaba la intriga de que era lo que este le diría, cuales serian las palabras que escucharía de sus labios y aunque no le gustase aceptarlo, tenía miedo, miedo de escuchar una negativa. Incluso la sensación de vació, de temor y hasta de dolor era claramente mas grande que la que había tenido cuando tortuosamente se había planteado a si mismo en confesar sus sentimientos hacia Hiwatari, debía aceptar que las emociones eran mas crecientes de lo que habían sido con el bicolor. ¿Indicio de que esta si era una realidad?

Pero... aun quedaba Rei... Ay no quería ni pensar en el, no podía estar molesto con el chino puesto que el no había hecho nada con mala intención, después de todo Yuriy estaba con Kai, y por lo tanto el pelilavanda era mas que libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiese, estar con quien gustase y aun seguía siendo libre para hacer eso. ¿Quién era Yuriy para venir a reclamar? Y se sintió mal... mal porque ahora temía al rechazo seguro.

Mas sus pensamientos y los de Kai fueron rotos por ruidos que venían desde afuera, y no había sido por nada pero ambos reconocieron al instante la voz que proclamaba esas quejas. Se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron a llegar a la puerta la cual el bicolor se encargo de abrir, mas lo que vieron asomarse no les agrado en lo mas mínimo.

"¡Bryan! .¡Bryan suéltame!" -pedía el chino, que venia siendo llevado por el pelilavanda que sostenía su cabeza bajo su brazo mientras ambos caminaban- "¡Me estas lastimando! No seas así Bryan" -bueno quizás exageraba un poco, pero si iba incomodo-.

"No kot, es hora de mi venganza... esto es para que pagues tu atrevimiento" -lo dijo como mera burla, nada en serio-.

"Bryan el único atrevido aquí eres tu" -soltó colocando sus manos sobre el brazo que sostenía su cuello-.

"¿Otra vez buscando que me vengue?" -sonrió divertido, mirando hacia un lado y topándose con el rostro del chino que lo veía con un puchero dejando ver que no estaba nada feliz por la situación-.

"Bryan mi cuello" -dijo, ahora si en queja pues ya comenzaba a dolerle, casi desde que llegaron a la abadía luego de correr el pelilavanda lo había atrapado en aquella posición obligándolo a caminar así por los pasillos-.

"¿Qué no entiendes que lo sueltes?" -la mirada de ambos chicos se desvió hacia Kai, quien dejaba centellear prácticamente llamas de furia en sus ojos, no sabia de donde venían el pelilavanda y el ojidorado ni como habían terminado así, pero lo único que si sabia es que no quería a Bryan con Rei de aquella manera-.

"Oh... Kai el salvador de inocentes... ¿Tengo que pedir perdón por mis pecados ahora?" -sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras al fin dejaba libre al otro que se enderezo y se pasó una mano por el cuello girando la cabeza, ambos habían detenido su marcha ya-.

"No me vengas con juegos ahora Kuznetzov, si sabes lo que te conviene" -siseo, como si quisiese saltarle encima al ojilavanda y desquitar todo el enojo que le tenia acumulado de ocasiones anteriores-.

"Gracias Bryan" -exclamo sarcásticamente el chino- "Brusco" -le reprendió cruzándose de brazos adoptando una actitud indignada-.

"Oh lo siento kot" -asombrosamente suavizo su tono al voltear a ver al otro, pidiendo una disculpa sincera con la mirada, a lo que el chino sonrió sin poder enfadarse-.

"Esta bien, se que no lo hiciste con intención" -entrecerró la mirada-.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo el día Bryan?" -interrumpió al instante el pelirrojo, ya que al igual que el ojirubí, la escena que habían visto no caía en cuenta para nada de su agrado-.

"Con Rei... es divertido quedarse en el rincón y verlo trabajar de aquí para allá..." -expreso con simpleza, sin notar que solo estaba echando mas leña al fuego-.

"¿Todo el día?" -aquella pregunta por parte Yuriy había sonado mas que nada a una acusación-.

"Todo el día... como su turno ya termino y no encontramos a donde ir, decidimos venir aquí" -explico como si sintiese que después el ojiazul le iba a interrogar por eso-.

"Hmpf" -Kai tan solo se cruzo de brazos aun con una chispa de fiereza en su mirada mientras observaba al ojilavanda-.

"¿Saben una cosa?" -interrumpió inocentemente Rei, sin caer en cuenta que prácticamente los presentes estaban pasando cada quien por su tensión- "Bryan y yo pensábamos pasar el día charlando en su habitación, pero ahora que estamos los cuatro ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo juntos?" -sugirió, olvidándose ya por completo de Kai y su relación con Yuriy, al fin y al cabo había estado pasando cuatro meses haciéndose a la idea-.

De acuerdo... si ignoraban las palabras "Bryan", "Yo", "Su" y "Habitación" el resto de la frase dicha no les había parecido tan mal... de hecho cualquier cosa que los mantuviese al pendiente de los pasos que daban el chino y el pelilavanda les parecía estupendo... si, estaba bien, Kai y Yuriy aceptaban que estaban mas que celosos y molestos con la idea de ver a el otro par siempre juntos. Y sin que ambos rusos lo supiesen, habían estado rondando los mismos pensamientos y cavilaciones muy similares.

"Película" -murmuro Kai al instante, con esa sencilla palabra casi ordenando lo que deberían de ir a hacer-.

"Me agrada la idea" -sonrió Rei haciendo que una parte de la molestia del bicolor se alejase, es que era aun mas hermoso cuando sonreía que era imposible no prestarle atención a ello-.

"Claro... ¿Tu que dices Bryan?" -pregunto el pelirrojo, con un tono de voz que pareció bastante suave-.

"Da lo mismo" -se encogió de hombros- "Siempre y cuando ustedes paguen".

"Eres un pobre diablo" -se quejo Kai dándose la vuelta-.

"Y tu solo eres un diablo" -se burlo el otro sin poderlo evitar-.

"Iré por una chaqueta" -aviso el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta también-.

"Nos vemos entonces en la entrada" -aclaro el pelilavanda dándose la vuelta en la dirección contraria-.

Yuriy solo observo por unos instantes como el chino comenzaba a caminar al lado de el pelilavanda... y la sensación de malestar y rechazo le llego de nuevo... pero aun quedaba una esperanza, Bryan jamás había dicho que andaba formalmente con el ojidorado por lo tanto quizás solo se trataba de una distracción o algo así... al menos eso era lo que el esperaba. Ya encontraría el momento... aunque Bryan lo rechazase tenia que saberlo.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Creían que estaba muerta? Seh algo, pero Hades me corrió del inframundo porque no me quiso aceptar, que mala onda ¿No? jajajajajaja ok mejor dejo de decir locuras y me disculpo, tarde mas en actualizar esto de lo normal y vengo con semejante tontería de capitulo x.X como sea pido perdón por eso y me sigo declarando en "huelga" ya se que sueno como disco rayado pero... necesito sentir el apoyo... snif, snif... necesito sentirme querida... ay que patética soy no me hagan caso ¬¬ solamente al lema ese de que sin reviews no hay nuevos capis, y bueno porque ya es tarde (una y media de la mañana) y porque mañana tengo muchos deberes hogareños que hacer (mi habitación parece chiquero, y mi cesto de ropa sucia sobrepasa lo higiénicamente aceptado de alto) paso a retirarme.

**Galy**

**Akane Tsubame**

**Charo Nakano**

**Kakira Tsukikawa**

**Mayi**

**Agumon Girl**

**H.fanel.K**

**Nekot**

Listo ¡Acabe! bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión... todo dependerá de la respuesta que vea sobre la "huelga" medio barateja que he comenzado... que igual y no creo que nadie haga caso y hasta podría esperar que todo mundo me mandase al diablo con ella, como sea ¡Nos vemos! n.n y espero que las locuras de este mediocre capitulo hayan estado pasables ¬¬Uu

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En este mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	8. Te amo?

Jojojojojo ya llegue yo a fastidiarles ya existencia un rato mas n.n no me presten atención hoy vengo mas simplista que de costumbre.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... seh, como ya saben lo intento ya sueno bien trillada con eso.

**Parejas**: **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan** seh, todavía intento hacer eso.

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y todas esas cursiladas.

**_-.-.-. Dame tu sueño a diario y una noche en vela_**

**_Para ser el duende que cuida tu amor... .-.-.-_**

**Capitulo VIII: _¿Te amo?..._**

Rei se mantenía abrazado a si mismo en un vano intento de darse un poco mas de calor. Afuera de aquel establecimiento que lucia un tanto desierto particularmente ese día. Quizás lo mejor de todo no había sido seguir la propuesta de Hiwatari, pero en fin ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Mientras escuchaba la plática que mantenían Kai, Bryan y Yuriy que en realidad era un enredo total, palabras y frases en ruso iban y venían. El pelilavanda se quejaba de que el día no era el mejor o el más adecuado para salir y que luego de pensarlo mejor quería que regresasen, mientras el ojiazul apresuraba las cosas eligiendo un par de películas por adelantado y sin caer demasiado en la consulta, lo único que buscaba era ya entrar a ese cine para poder mantener vigilados al chino y al ojilavanda. Y Kai... el tan solo intentaba poner un poco de orden después de todo la idea había sido suya, entre escuchar las tonterías de Kuznetzov y los reclamos de Yuriy porque no le prestaba atención, recordó un detalle... un pequeño detalle aparentemente que se le paso.

Que el recordase Rei no era un gran erudito con el ruso, así que ¿Cómo pretendían que el chico viese una película siendo ese el caso? Más en cuanto lo dijo una sonrisa fugaz apareció en los labios del chino.

"Oh da, govoryat chto russkiy yazyk slozhny" -soltó el chino, aun abrazándose al tiempo que miraba a los rusos, y para su diversión dos de los tres pares de ojos le observaban incrédulos-.

"Una pregunta Kai" -esta vez fue Bryan quien hablo- "¿No crees que para que Rei trabaje en un restaurante aquí, en Rusia... tendría que saber ya un poco del idioma?" -pregunta bastante sencilla, e igualmente obvia-.

"Pero... ¡Rei no hablaba ruso!" -se quejo ante el nuevo descubrimiento el bicolor-.

"Net" -negó con la cabeza el chino, aun con expresión divertida en su rostro- "Ya ploho govoryu po russki" -y no hizo sino más que sonreír con ternura ante la mirada que Kai le estaba dirigiendo, pocas veces le veía con ese tipo de asombro-.

"Yo le enseñe" -espeto Bryan, cruzándose de brazos orgulloso ante el hecho- "Pasamos el primer mes y medio desvelándonos hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada, fueron bastantes horas al día... pero valió la pena, el kot aprende rápido" -y sonrió con ligereza hacia el chino que en ese momento lo estaba mirando-.

"Spasibo" -susurro Rei, regresándole la sonrisa al pelilavanda-.

"Aun le falta bastante por aprender, pero créeme que entiende lo suficiente" -aclaro Bryan a lo que el chino asintió ligeramente-.

El silencio impero unos instantes mas, hasta que Yuriy quien había permanecido callado ante la nueva situación, repentinamente comprendió algo muy importante que acababa de ser dicho.

"Espera un momento" -pidió el pelirrojo cuyos cabellos parecían llamas encendidas- "Dijiste... ¿Horas de la madrugada?" -repitió lo que más inquietante se le había hecho de todo lo que había dicho el ojilavanda-.

"Si" -Bryan arqueo una ceja dando a entender que no comprendía a que se debía la pregunta- "Los primeros dos meses Rei se quedo en la abadía, conmigo" -aclaro, pues de hecho esa era la verdad y mas de la mitad de esos dos meses la habían pasado entre las clases de ruso pasa el ojidorado, y para intentar comenzar a sanar heridas causadas por el desamor-.

"¿Se quedaba contigo?" -se apresuro al instante a preguntar nuevamente Yuriy, con un tono de voz molesto mezclado con indignación-.

"Ya dije que si... ¿Eso que tiene?" -realmente ahora si ya no comprendía la actitud del ojiazul-.

"Olvídalo" -el pelirrojo de mordió la lengua para ya no tener que decir mas, pues era lo mejor ya que no estaba seguro de que seria capaz de hacer si la platica continuaba-.

"Bueno" -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- "Esa película parece que esta bien" -y pasando a un lado del chino, Bryan se fue a fijar en el cartel seguido del pelinegro después-.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

La sala en si estaba en completa oscuridad, salvo la perfecta iluminación que daba la enorme pantalla frente a ellos, que les permitía al menos tener un campo de visión mas grande. Los cuatro se encontraban en medio puesto que sin duda y para ver una película ese es el mejor lugar de todos. Y como si de parejas se dispusiese primero estaba Yuriy al lado de Kai, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba Rei y finalmente Bryan después.

Aquellas orbes doradas se entrecerraban en gesto cansado mientras observaban la tan "interesante" película que al final los tres rusos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ver. Aquella cinematografía se parecía bastante al cine independiente y la verdad... se le hacia igual de malo. Y Kai... oh Kai a su lado definitivamente no ayudaba en mucho, le inquietaba y sin saber porque le ponía nervioso. De acuerdo... ya quería irse mas era incapaz de incomodar a su ruso amigo que tenia al lado izquierdo, pero sencillamente ya estaba fastidiado, y cuando una persona se harta todo a su alrededor es muy fácil que le moleste y le incomode por la mas insignificante cosa que sea. Suspiro tomando su resolución, se inclino hacia el pelilavanda y con todo el cuidado del mundo le susurro un par de cosas, para después alejarse y ambos se vieron a los ojos manteniendo una conversación callada. El ojilavanda asintió después a lo cual fue correspondió con una sonrisa por parte de Rei. El chino no tardo en ponerse con cuidado de pie y salir por el lado izquierdo teniendo precaución y esperando no molestar demasiado a las demás personas que ahí presentes se encontraban.

Mas su salida no fue para nada por los demás desapercibida, los ojos rojizos de Kai le miraron atentamente sin perder el más minúsculo detalle de su persona.

"¿A dónde va?" -pregunto audiblemente, mirando hacia el pelilavanda pues todo este tiempo el bicolor había estado al pendiente del chino y claramente vio cuando este se inclino para hablar con Kuznetzov-.

"Ya se va" -se encogió de hombros Bryan, mirándolo despreocupadamente- "Me dijo que me quedase aunque la verdad pienso irme con el" -aclaro mientras ponía sus manos sobre los respaldos del asiento en un claro ademán que indicaba que se iba a poner ya de pie-.

"Hmpf" -pero antes siquiera de que tomase el impulso, Kai ya estaba pasando a su lado, y sin la mas mínima delicadeza le arrastro los pies para poder pasar-.

"Idiota" -replico Bryan luego de eso-.

"¿A dónde van?" -esta vez la pregunta salio de los labios del pelirrojo puesto que sin duda se había desconcertado por el comportamiento de aquellos dos-.

"Rei ya se va y Kai, ni idea" -se encogió de hombros mientras que fijaba su mirada en el zafiro de aquellos ojos frente a el- '_Es tan hermoso_' -no pudo evitar el pensar mas al instante alejo la idea de su mente, Yuriy no era para el y ya se había dado a la resignación de aceptar aquello-.

"Oh... ¿Y porque Rei se va?" -no pudo evitar el preguntar pues aquello le parecía una chispa de esperanza que le indicaba que tenia una oportunidad-.

"Se aburrió... a veces ese kot es muy inquieto" -dijo, para después callar y volver su mirada a la película aunque la verdad era que tampoco era de su entero agrado-.

Yuriy tan solo miro con algo de desconcierto, entre el y Bryan dos lugares les separaban... pero el pelirrojo sentía que a veces un mundo entero era el que del pelilavanda le alejaba.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Bueno, no podían culparlo por irse... ¿Verdad? Es decir ya no soportaba mas estando en aquel lugar... y además, junto a Kai... Suspiro, realmente no se creyó capaz de estar mas tiempo en aquel sitio con el bicolor, quiso ignorarlo al mirar la película pero termino fastidiado de ella, así que no le quedo nada mas que salir casi corriendo del lugar, tener a Kai tan cerca sabiendo que estaba tan lejos era sencillamente una tortura lenta.

Se limpio con el dorso de la mano una caprichosa lágrima que de uno de sus soles había brotado, a causa de ese dolor que no podía evitar, mas sacudió la cabeza intentando su mente despejar... no más lagrimas, no más.

"¡Rei!" -aquella voz le hizo parar abruptamente su camino, dejándole por unos instantes petrificado- "Rei" -volvió a llamarte-.

"¿Kai?" -fue todo lo que atino a preguntar dándose la vuelta, perdiéndose en el rubí de aquella mirada-.

"Bryan dijo que ya te ibas... ¿Por qué?" -se apresuro a preguntar llegando hasta donde el ojidorado estaba de pie-.

"Yo... bueno... no me sentía cómodo" -fue lo mejor que pudo responder aunque esa era la mas pura verdad-.

"Hn" -no pudo expresar otra cosa, no sabia que decir-.

"¿Y tu? .¿Que haces aquí?" -preguntas obvias-.

"Yo... estaba aburrido... decidí irme también cuando tu lo hiciste" -no se le ocurrió inventar nada mejor, aunque eso bien sirvió-.

"Entiendo" -se dio la vuelta para seguir con su marcha, la verdad era que lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento, irse a la cama y dormir todo lo que fuese posible-.

"¿A dónde vas?" -pregrunto, comenzando a caminar también para alcanzar al otro-.

"A casa" -dudo un poco durante algunos instantes- "¿Me acompañas? Así podrás saber donde vivo" -dibujo una de sus tan típicas sonrisas- "Claro, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer".

"No... si, te acompaño" -se apresuro después, ahora si caminando al lado del chino-.

Y el silencio fue lo que siguió. Ambos caminaban por las frías calles, uno al lado del otro mas no quería decir que fuesen realmente juntos. Tenían tantas cosas que decir pero no sabían como hacerlo. Era mucho lo que sentían pero no sabían como expresarlo.

"Yo creo que Yuriy se sintió mal porque lo dejaste" -comento al aire el chino en determinado momento, cuando ya no pudo mas con ese tenso silencio-.

"Y yo creo que Bryan se sintió mal porque tu te fuiste... aunque no creo que le importe, tu novio no vino detrás de ti" -dijo despectivamente, con la ira impresa y como trasfondo de sus palabras-.

"Bryan no es mi novio" -dijo calmadamente, como si se sintiese cansado de todo- "Hoy en la mañana me preguntaste si había algo entre nosotros, pero no hay nada mas que amistad" -explico, mirando hacia el frente-.

"¿Por qué no me respondiste antes?".

"En el pedir esta el dar Kai..." -dijo el, entrecerrando un poco sus orbes doradas- .

"..." -y por unos instantes decidió guardar silencio- "Pero ustedes dos parecen algo mas... la forma en la que se miran, como se tratan, lo que dicen..." -y aunque eso le causaba molestia sin duda alguna la tristeza también era mucha-.

"Pero no lo somos" -suspiro por lo bajo- "Quizás no lo hemos intentado en serio... y no negare que una o dos veces tuve esa idea... pero no... Bryan y yo no estamos destinados a ser mas que buenos amigos".

"¿Lo quieres?" -con inseguridad y vano dolor en las palabras pregunto-.

"Si, y mucho... el me ayudo cuando mas lo necesite... el apoyo en tantas cosas..." -callo, porque no se sintió capaz de decir algo mas-.

Y nuevamente y como si se sintiese dueño de todo, el silencio se apodero del lugar, mientras que ambos caminaban sin palabra alguna de por medio.

El alma de Hiwatari dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba oír. Entonces Rei, SU Rei, no tenía nada que ver con el estúpido de Kuznetzov que no fuese algo mas allá de una amistad enteramente agradecida. Sin embargo muchas de las cosas que habían salido de los labios del chino sin duda alguna le perturbaron con seriedad, mas intento mantenerse en la tranquilidad serena, pensar claramente en sus acciones, en aquello que pensaba decir o hacer. ¡No lo había perdido! Rei aun parecía estar a su alcance... ¡Y la oportunidad era esta! podía sentirlo, si iba a hacer algo que fuese ahora... quizás después seria demasiado tarde.

Cerro aquellos rubíes ojos suyos en un intento de traer valor a su ser, el suficiente para dar aquel gran paso que se disponía a llevar a cabo, si en cuatro meses el ojidorado no le había olvidado... entonces daría fe a que los milagros existen, pues un milagro ya había sido enterarse de que tenia el amor del ser mas perfecto que había conocido... pero saber que no había perdido ese amor seria otro milagro.

"De verdad... espero no causarte problemas con Yuriy" -insistía en aquello el chino, aunque le doliese enormemente el hecho-.

"No tendría por que" -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la situación, aunque se sentía un poco frustrado ¡Tenia tanto que decir!-.

"Oh si yo fuese Yuriy tendría motivos para hacerlo" -comento con un ligero sarcasmo- '_Pero para mi desgracia no lo soy_' -pensó con amargura-.

"Los tendrías si fueses mi novio" -respondió el, entrecerrando la mirada-.

"..." -pero solo una mueca de extrañeza y confusión se plasmo en el rostro del chino en respuesta-.

"Terminamos hoy" -replico el bicolor, como si comprendiese a la perfección el mutismo del otro- "No funciono" -dijo sencillamente como si de un aparato electrónico hablase-.

La alegría inundo su ser y una sonrisa de felicidad quiso asomar por sus labios mas se contuvo... alegrarse por eso era algo egoísta ¡Quien sabría como estaría el pobre pelirrojo! Pero si Kai decía que apenas ese día habían terminado... Yuriy... el no parecía estar mal, de hecho si no fuese porque el ojiescarlata se lo había dicho no creería tal cosa... ¿Y si le estaba mintiendo? No, Kai podría ser cruel pero no de esa manera... no se atrevería a engañarlo así ¿Verdad?

De nuevo las lágrimas quisieron hacerse presentes, mas con gran convicción las combatió sin más... no, no, y mil malditas veces ¡No! No pensaba hacerse ilusiones ahora para que después se rompiesen de aquella forma tan dolorosa que el a la perfección ya conocía. Kai no sentía nada por el, a sus sentimientos no correspondía y jamás lo haría... la realidad aceptar debía... no le quedaba nada mas que eso, no importaba si mucho era lo que dolía.

"Aquí es" -Rei se detuvo frente a un edificio, ambos habían estado tan metidos en su silencio y encerrados en sus pensamientos que el chino solo caminaba por inercia, y el bicolor solo le seguía-.

"Ya veo" -observo el lugar de manera fugaz-.

"Bueno, ya se va haciendo tarde y tu debes de regresar... muchas gracias por acompañarme Kai" -sonrió, al fin de una manera tan flamante y hermosa... ¡Como había extrañado el bicolor esa sonrisa en aquel tiempo de tensión!-.

"No fue nada" -respondió el, bajando un poco la mirada-.

"Me saludas a Bryan y a Yuriy... nos vemos mañana" -se despidió con su usual cortesía-.

Y ya estaba por comenzar a subir por las escaleras que le llevarían por fin a poder descansar, cuando su brazo fue aprisionado por la mano de Kai, impidiéndole caminar. Era un agarre suave, pero muy firme. Sus ojos dorados se giraron para mirarle con confusión ante aquella inesperada acción.

"¿Kai?" -fue lo mejor que el chino pudo preguntar, suavemente y aun confuso-.

Mas el ruso bicolor no le respondió, en cambio clavo su mirada escarlata en sus ojos, mirándolo de una forma fija y penetrante. Las mejillas del chino tomaron un color rosado ante aquella expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Kai, ante aquella mirada tan hermosa y tan intensa como el mismo bicolor. Rei paso saliva, sintiéndose torpe, sintiéndose nervioso, sintiéndose inseguro, no sabia que era lo que ojirojo pretendía pero sin duda se sentía de aquella manera tan solo por esa mirada... esa mirada tan aguda que parecía querer indagar dentro de su ser y observar hasta su misma alma. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más que esperar cualquier acción por parte del otro, entonces vio como el bicolor lentamente abría los labios como si quisiese retrasar en algo lo que iba a decir.

"Ya tebya lyublyu" -pronuncio suavemente Kai, con lentitud y como si sintiese cada letra de cada una de las palabras que estaba diciendo-.

Los ojos dorados de Rei se abrieron hasta mas no poder dejando paso para la inmensa sorpresa de la que era presa... a menos de que su aprendizaje con el idioma ruso se equivocase... Kai acababa... Kai acababa de decirle que... ¿Lo amaba?... ¿Lo amaba? .¿Era cierto? O tan solo un error, tan solo una broma cruel, tan solo una alucinación... pero sin poderlo evitar sus mejillas adquirieron un tono mas intenso de rosado, trago saliva pesadamente y sintió como de cabeza a los pies su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Al fin! Al fin la tan hermosa y esperada confesión a llegado ¡Buaaaaa soy tan feliz! Espere esto durante todo el fanfic XD si quizás ustedes esperaban algo mejor de esto, pero ya lo dije últimamente he andado muy escasa de inspiración y por eso escribo tantas sosadas sin chiste y feas, pero en serio estoy intentando hacer lo mejor que puedo. Bueno cuando comencé este fanfic tenia la idea de hacer lemon aunque no me atrevía juar, pero ahora si (me volví mas perversita, que quieren?) como sea mejor pregunto antes de hacer alguna tontería _"¿Quieren lemon en el siguiente capitulo?"_ (la pregunta de los 64,000 XD) claro que el lemon será de mi parejita preferida X3 como sea díganme lo que piensan y con base a eso haré lo que tenga que hacer. Y ahora, una traducción de las cosas en ruso que dijo nuestro querido neko ¡Para que vean! Rei es listo XD

_Oh da, govoryat chto russkiy yazyk slozhny_: Oh si, el idioma ruso es muy difícil.

_Ya ploho govoryu po russki_: No hablo ruso muy bien.

Joh y eso fue ¡Aprendiendo ruso con Celen! XD o era mas bien con el neko O.o jajajajajajajajaja... bueno como sea creo que a mi no me queda nada mas que decir, salvo agradecer mucho sus reviews a:

**Nayru Ishida**

**H.fanel.K**

**Murtilla**

**Aniat Hikoui**

**Akane Tsubame**

**Mayi**

**Asuka-chan**

**Kakira Tsukikawa**

**Angy B. Mizhuara**

**Nekot**

Y ahora mis comerciales... un fanfic mío, KaixRei "_Second Chance_". Un fanfic raro con una pareja rara "_Nas Nie Dagoniat_" KaixYuriyxRei, bajo el nombre de autor de "Sacristhia Celen Oscurathi". Un fanfic lindo de KaixRei "_L'amour est d'excuser__"_ con Damika Hiwatari. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en algún otro de mis fanfics ¡Adiós! Y a todo aquel que lea esto se lo agradezco.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Si me enseñaste a vivir ahora enséñame a morir..."_


	9. Despues de la tormenta

Si he regresado, pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones de que actualice mis demás historias, ya no tengo tiempo ú.ù pero encontrare un espacio para poder escribir... o mi nombre no es Celen Marinaiden... esperen, creo que ese realmenteno es mi nombre X.x jejejejeje

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon... juar ustedes lo pidieron y yo lo hago... oh si que sacrificada soy jajajajaja...

**Parejas**: **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan** al fin ya casi resuelvo el problema XD

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade no me pertenece, es de Aoki Takao y yo no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada, así que no me demanden y esas cosas.

**Advertencia**: O.o ¿Para que la hago? .¡No se! Como sea este capitulo tiene contenido sexual explicito, si no te gusta el genero o no eres apto para el no leas, y blah, blah, blah... ¡No quiero quejas! Ya saben que yo siempre advierto.

**_-.-.-. Dame un fin de semana que viene de vuelta_**

**_Dame una aventura en nuestra habitación... .-.-.-_**

**Capitulo IX: _Después de la tormenta..._**

"¿Ka... Kai?" -en medio de su estupefacción el chino logro atropelladamente preguntar-.

Pero la respuesta a aquel quedo llamado no llego, porque prontamente el bicolor del brazo lo soltó, para llevar sus manos hasta sus mejillas, y sin más besarle. El rojizo de sus mejillas subió, mientras sus doradas orbes delataban la inmensa sorpresa por la que estaba pasando. Los fríos labios del ruso sobre los suyos le dejaban en desconcierto mas la sensación era tan embargante, tan de ensueño que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos a causa de la inercia misma. Disfrutando de aquella felicidad derramada en su ser, tan solo ocasionada por aquel acto espontáneo pero que representaba uno de sus mas inalcanzables deseos... ahora, en una realidad aparentemente se había convertido si es que soñando no estaba.

Kai pudo sentir la calidez de aquellos labios, de esos mismos labios que había deseado desde hacia ya tanto tiempo probar, sabia que no era merecedor de tal gozo, y menos al tratarse de un beso robado mas no podía evitar sentirse dichoso por un roce tan sencillo. Y aunque en el alma le costo, se separo que aquel sutil contacto lentamente, para después extender sus brazos y atrapar en cuerpo del chino entre ellos, apretándolo fuertemente contra si, como si temiese perderlo.

"Rei perdóname... lo siento tanto, tanto" -comenzó, mientras cerraba los ojos pues no sabia de donde iba a sacar el valor de decir todas las cosas que le había guardado al chino, pero sin duda iba a hacerlo- "Yo... no... nunca quise lastimarte ¡Jamás!...".

"Kai por favor" -el chino coloco sus manos sobre los brazos del bicolor, que le estrechaba con fuerza- "No entiendo... no entiendo lo que esta pasando..." -negó débilmente con la cabeza, sincerándose... puesto que era verdad que todo aquello se había salido de su entendimiento-.

"Rei..." -susurro el ojiescarlata, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cabeza del chino, acariciándola suavemente- "Tengo tanto que decirte, hay tantas cosas que debes de saber..."

"Kai... ¿De verdad me amas?" -temió preguntar aquello, como si creyese que lo que había escuchado no era más que un error, una mala traducción de su parte-.

"Mas que a nada en el mundo" -lentamente lo separo de su cuerpo, buscando con la mirada aquellos ojos dorados que eran su adicción-.

"Sigo sin entender" -sus ojos ambarinos se veían mas brillantes, mas cristalinos de lo normal... una clara señal de que las lagrimas no tardarían en llegar-.

"Rei yo... cuando me confesaste lo que sentías aquel día... juro que quería decirte lo mucho que también te amaba, quería que lo supieses... pero días antes Yuriy también me había confesado lo mismo, yo... estaba seguro de que no correspondías a lo que sentía, por eso... por eso decidí aceptar la propuesta de Yuriy de que estuviésemos juntos... es mi amigo y no quería lastimarlo... además el único que me importabas eras tu ¿Qué mas me quedaba hacer si tu no sentías nada por mi?... creí que era lo mejor para ambos ¿Cómo iba a saber que me querías? Y yo... no podía traicionar a Yuriy porque ya estábamos juntos ¡No sabes lo mucho que a mi también me dolió rechazarte! Cuando te fuiste quise ir tras de ti, pero temía solo empeorar las cosas... perdóname Rei, por favor..." -trato vagamente de explicar, sintiendo que las palabras se revolvían en su mente antes de decirlas, sintiendo que solo de su boca salían tonterías, que se comportaba como un verdadero torpe ante la situación-.

En aquellos ojos dorados la confusión estaba mas que enmarcada, le miraban con extrañeza, con asombro... con incredibilidad, como si las palabras que ababa de escuchar fuesen mentiras, bromas engañosas. ¿Realmente Kai le había dicho eso o lo estaba imaginando? .¿Esto era una realidad o un mero sueño?

"Kai..." -apenas si pudo decir aquello, como un débil clamado que rogaba por una respuesta- "Lo que dijiste... ¿Es cierto?" -¿Realidad o mentira?... fuese cual fuese el caso debía saberlo-.

"Claro que si" -y con algo de aflicción observo como el chino bajaba la vista, impidiéndole ver su rostro- "Rei... tu... aun..." -no sabia si debía preguntarlo o no, después de todo lo que había pasado...- "¿Aun me quieres?".

Ante aquella pregunta el chino claramente se tenso, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ese tipo de reacción claramente no paso desapercibida por el bicolor, que sintió un desazón temiendo cual seria la respuesta, sintiendo como las esperanzas que aun tenia y que se habían forjado en apenas hacia unos instantes, ahora se rompían.

"Tonto..." -susurro el ojidorado y ante aquello Kai se crispo, pensando que las siguientes palabras serian una negativa rotunda- "...claro que si, ni un solo día he dejado de quererte" -y después de decir aquellas palabras sintió como su cuerpo temblaba débilmente-.

No era posible describir la inmensa felicidad que lo que había escuchado ahora le traía, no dudo ni un solo instante y de nuevo atrajo aquel cuerpo al suyo, cerrando sus brazos en la espalda del otro y tratando de apaciguar la felicidad descarriada que ahora le llenaba.

"Lo siento Rei, perdóname... lamento que todo esto haya pasado" -susurro, con un nudo en la garganta y sin saber que mas decir-.

"Esta bien... ahora todo esta bien" -pronuncio suavemente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, temía que eso solo fuese un sueño-.

El chino coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, apretando con fuerza la camisa que este traía. De sus orbes cerradas algunas lagrimas resbalaban a pesar de que intentaba contenerlas, pero no podía, no quería... luego de haber llorado tanto en el pasado, luego de decidir que no derramaría ni una sola lagrimas mas, luego de todo aquello finalmente se rendía... pero lo hacia porque ahora las gotitas saladas que de sus ojos salían... ¡Eran de alegría! De la infinita alegría ahora sentía... ¡Era tan dichoso en ese momento!

"Rei" -le llamo suavemente el bicolor, a lo que abrió los ojos y unas perladas gotitas cayeron con esa acción, mas subió el rostro encarando el otro que a muy poco espacio se encontraba del suyo- "Te amo tanto" -le dijo, con una dulzura que jamás creyó que fuese para el-.

"También yo" -sonrió sutilmente mas de manera hermosa-.

Sin mas acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso, esta vez correspondido por ambas partes, entregándose completamente hacia el otro, disfrutando de aquel contacto que durante tanto tiempo habían anhelado con desesperación, haciendo del roce entre sus labios una caricia llena de ternura y amor (ok ya me pase de cursi, lo siento ñ.ñ).

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, y las calles a esa hora ya estaban mas que desiertas y ahora mas con justa razón.

"Me voy a enfermar" -se quejo aquella persona, que bajo la lluvia y buscando el cobijo de lo que fuese contra esta, caminaba deprisa intentando llegar a su destino-.

"No te quejes Yuriy, mojarse con la lluvia no ha matado a nadie" -replico el pelilavanda que a su lado venia, tan mojado con el pelirrojo de pies a cabeza-.

"¿Qué no? .¿Y la neumonía, la hipotermia? No que va, esas cosas no matan a nadie" -bufo mientras con desdeño soplaba con fuerza hacia arriba, en un intento de hacer a un lado los mechones de su cabello que ahora caían libres por su cabeza-.

"Exagerado... mejor cállate y apresura el paso que ya quiero llegar" -replico Bryan, al cual no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo mojarse, levanto un poco la vista mas la bajo al instante pues la lluvia molestaba a sus ojos- "Hmm... se parece a aquel día..." -pensó en voz alta, recordando como hacia ya tiempo, había encontrado bajo una lluvia parecida a un par de ojos dorados que lloraban destrozados-.

"¿Qué día? .¿De que estas hablando?" -el ojiazul alcanzo a oírle a la perfección, al tiempo que hacia lo que Bryan le había pedido y comenzaba a caminar mas rápido, abrazándose a si mismo como si eso en algo le protegiese de seguirse mojando-.

"De nada" -negó al instante con la cabeza- "Te aseguro que el maldito de Kai ahora mismo esta en su habitación despreocupadamente, mientras que aquí tu y yo nos empapamos como perros callejeros" -torció los labios en gesto de molestia, sin duda Hiwatari estaba mas que cómodo en la abadía-.

"Creí que te gustaba la lluvia" -replico Yuriy mirándolo de reojo-.

"Y me gusta... pero cuando voy solo sin tener que escuchar las quejas de un aquafóbico a mi lado" -soltó con burla, pues pese a la situación no podía dejar su forma de ser a un lado-.

"Tampoco es para tanto" -frunció el ceño en gesto gracioso-.

"Ya... no te alteres, mira que todavía nos falta mucho camino" -le recordó, con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios-.

"Gracias por hacérmelo saber" -respondió el, con un claro sarcasmo en sus palabras-.

"De nada" -le dijo Bryan, hablando justamente de la misma manera que el otro-.

A diferencia de los otros dos faltantes, ellos si habían esperado a que la dichosa película terminase, y por lo tanto la lluvia repentina que había salido de la nada los tomo por sorpresa. Y no les quedo ninguna otra opción mas que avanzar entre ella, pese a que se estuviesen mojando. Bryan no podía quejarse pues si era cierto aquello de que disfrutaba de la lluvia, mas ahora no podía ir tan tranquilo como en las muchas otras ocasiones en las que disfrutaba de "paseos" en días así. El "problema" era simple, y lo tenia al lado. Le era imposible ignorar la presencia de aquel ser que representaba su amor, el único amor que había conocido toda la vida, no podía negar la belleza que veía en el y que a su parecer ahora bajo aquel torrente le parecía que era aun mas. Ah... si tan solo Yuriy no estuviese con Kai, si tan solo Yuriy supiese lo que el sentía... si tan solo el le correspondiese.

Por su parte el pelirrojo tan solo se quejaba de esa manera para aparentar naturalidad, para intentar parecer normal a su lado, mas le parecía que aquello costaba demasiado trabajo. Ahora que sabia, ahora que estaba consiente, ahora que estaba mas que seguro de sus sentimientos hacia aquel ojilavanda, ahora era imposible estar tranquilo como si nada estuviese pasando, se sentía nervioso e incluso estaba mas que seguro que actuaba de una manera muy torpe... pero no podía evitarlo. Tan ciego había sido que todo ese tiempo frente a sus ojos había tenido a esa persona verdaderamente especial, a esa persona que amaba desinteresadamente e incluso sin darse cuenta... y que había necesitado de tanto para poderse percatar de ello.

Agradecía sin duda alguna a Kai, y la forma tan serena en que había tomado el termino de su "relación" y ahora estaba mas que seguro que el bicolor no le amaba, quizás le quería, quizás le había tomado cariño pero lo que Kai sentía hacia el jamás fue amor. Ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre lo había sabido, mas no le importaba con tal de estar al lado del ojirojo, y no podía quejarse porque en realidad había vivido cosas lindas a su lado, cosas que guardaría con cariño... mas nada de eso se comparaba con lo que quisiese pasar al lado del pelilavanda, solo esperaba el momento para confesar sus sentimientos... y aun estaba en la incertidumbre de saber si seria correspondido o no, y lo mas seguro es que fuese la segunda opción lo que vendría. Quizás Bryan si estaba con Rei, quizás entre ellos dos había algo mas... quizás se querían... Ante el pensamiento siquiera de que eso pudiese ser posible, Yuriy apretó los puños con ira, para después perder la fuerza con resignación y tristeza... no importaba, aunque ese fuese el caso que era de lo mas seguro, el le diría al ojilavanda lo que sentía ¡Era algo que no podía callarse! Que no quería.

Cierto... aun tenia que decirle lo de Kai...

"Oye Bryan..." -comenzó, mas no termino porque un repentino estornudo lo hizo callar-.

"¿Salud?" -pregunto divertido al ver el gesto tan cómico que apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo después de eso- "Creo que tienes razón, mejor nos apresuramos a llegar antes de que te mueras aquí".

"Ja, ja, ja" -expreso Yuriy, a manera de reproche usando una risa por demás fingida y que demostraba molestia- "Mira que no voy a darte el gusto de morirme" -decidió seguirle el juego, e incluso se olvido de que era aquello que tenia pensado decirle-.

"¿No? Pero que malo eres conmigo ¡Nunca me quieres cumplir ni un gustito!" -se bufo, mientras seguía observando la expresión del rostro del ojiazul-.

"¿Siempre eres tan cínico?".

"No, solo los días laborales, fines de semana y suspensiones" -alego, tan solo para ver si podía sacar de sus casillas al otro, aunque de ante mano sabia que eso no iba a pasar, entre ellos dos llevaban ya años con el juego del cinismo y del sarcasmo, y debían aceptar que les divertía-.

"Si ya decía yo" -suspiro con aparente resignación, encogiéndose de hombros mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación-.

"Anda, en vez de que estemos parloteando deberíamos ir mas rápido, no falta mucho para que lleguemos y yo no quiero que te sigas mojando, te puedes enfermar de verdad" -todo aquello que había dicho tenia un extraño tono serio, como si realmente lo estuviese diciendo porque lo sintiese-.

"Vaya, que sarcasmo tan bueno" -debió aceptar el pelirrojo, pocas veces Bryan jugaba de esa manera y no pudo evitar expresar aquello-.

"No es sarcasmo, de verdad no quiero que te enfermes" -dijo el otro mirando hacia el frente, con el rostro serio-.

Yuriy no supo como tomar aquellas palabras que le habían agarrado desprevenido ¿Lo estaba diciendo con sinceridad? Eso era... eso era tan extraño, algo inesperado desde luego, y no podía evitar pensar que aquello era de lo mas dulce, un gesto de preocupación expresado de esa manera por parte del pelilavanda valía casi oro. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Bryan hacia eso... y sin duda esta lo había dejado sin nada que poderle contestar.

Por su parte el ojilavanda aun meditaba lo que acababa de decir, no acostumbraba a hacer cosas de esa ende, pero en esta ocasión decidió ser un poco mas abierto con lo que pensaba, después de todo si le preocupaba que el pelirrojo se enfermase, de ninguna manera quería verlo mal... y sin saber porque, se lo había hecho saber.

"Gracias" -dijo quedamente el pelirrojo luego de un corto silencio-.

"De nada" -respondió Bryan, lo hizo por inercia pues no sabia porque Yuriy le estaba agradeciendo, quizás ¿Por lo que había dicho antes?-.

Y así ambos caminaron todavía mojándose bajo la lluvia, ya sin cruzar palabra pues era mucho lo que sus pensamientos los tenían presos, captando su atención e impidiendo que pudiesen hablar entre ellos... había tantos sentimientos mezclados que ahora debían poner todo en orden, que difícil es tener al ser amado al lado y sin poderle expresar lo que se siente.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Sus orbes rojizas se reflejaban en el cristal frente a el, igual que el resto de su rostro y parte de su cuerpo, mientras que su mirada se perdía en las luces de las afueras, donde casas, callejones y algunas edificaciones se podían observar desde aquel piso, realmente la vista era destacable. Se perdía entre el sonido inconfundible de la lluvia caer con cierta fuerza, la suficiente como para hacer que las personas huyesen casi despavoridas de ella, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y quizás ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

"Kai" -aquella voz llamo al instante la atención de todos sus sentidos-.

El aludido volteo al instante hacia a un lado, encontrándose en una de las puertas que daban hacia esa pequeña sala de estar al chino, que lucia unos ropajes que se había cambiado y en sus manos traía una toalla de color blanco, le miro acercarse hasta que llego a el y le extendió lo que en manos tenia.

"Toma" -le dijo el ojidorado, ofreciéndole aquel pedazo de tela blanca-.

"Gracias" -fue lo mejor que pudo contestar mientras tomaba entre sus manos la tela-.

Sin más paso la toalla por sus azulados y húmedos cabellos, al tiempo que con algo de esmero intentaba secarlos. Mientras hacia aquello, Rei se aparto de su lado para irse a sentar en uno de los sillones que ahí había. La lluvia les había tomado por sorpresa hacia unos instantes, y aunque se apresuraron a entrar al edificio, esta había alcanzado a mojarlos lo suficiente. Así que al instante el chino le había ofrecido que fuesen a su departamento localizado en una de las plantas altas, mas en el camino casi no hablaron. Al llegar lo primero que hizo el chino fue irse a cambiar de ropa y a Kai solo le quedo esperarlo aunque no fue demasiado el tiempo que tardo. El departamento que rentaba no era una maravilla más si le costaba un precio de considerar. Tenía un baño, una cocina, una sala y una habitación... y por esas cosas vaya que debía pagar una buena cantidad. Pero no podía quejarse pues todo aquello lo había obtenido con la ayuda del pelilavanda.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que a su lado alguien se colocaba, y volteo sus orbes hacia Kai, que no le miraba y aun sobre sus hombros seguía la toalla que le había dado para que se secase.

"Vives en un lindo lugar" -comento vagamente Kai, al mirar la sencillez de todo mas la presencia del chino podía hacer de cualquier cosa algo encantador-.

"Gracias, Bryan me ayudo a..." -mas tan pronto como dijo esas palabras guardo silencio, pues no consideraba lo mas adecuado el decirlas-.

Durante un instante el silencio de nuevo se hizo entre ellos, Kai se quito la toalla que estaba alrededor de su cuello y la dejo por ahí, fugazmente dio una mirada hacia un lado y enfoco su vista en una silla, donde su bufanda también húmeda se encontraba, junto con su chaqueta de manga corta. Mas repentinamente se giro hacia el chino, extendió sus brazos y con ellos rodeo el cuerpo del ojidorado, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho suavemente.

"Entonces creo que debo de agradecerle a Bryan el haber cuidado tan bien de ti todo este tiempo" -dijo al fin el bicolor, recargando el mentón sobre la cabeza del pelinegro que estaba apoyada en su pecho-.

"Kai" -susurro apenas Rei, con un color rosado en sus mejillas, realmente no creía que la situación fuese real-.

"Es la verdad... si no fuese por ese idiota tu no estarías aquí... no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de verte de nuevo" -entrecerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía del otro, cuanto había deseado tenerlo de aquella manera-.

"Creo que tengo otro motivo mas para estar en deuda con Bryan" -susurro el chino sonriendo sinceramente-.

Rei se separo un poco del lugar tan cómodo en el que se encontraba para encarar su mirada con la del ruso, y aquel contacto visual no tardo en darse, estaban a tan poco espacio que tampoco el roce que se dio entre sus labios, seguido de un beso dulce y dedicado. No duro mucho y cuando sus rostros se separaron el chino volvió a recargarse en el mismo lugar en el que antes estaba, se sentía tan tranquilo y tan protegido así, entre los brazos al fin de la persona que amaba.

"¿Es cierto?" -pregunto el bicolor, aunque el chino no le había entendido del todo-.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Lo que Bryan dijo... ¿De verdad te besaba?" -y aunque había intentado pronunciar aquello con calma, el solo hecho ya le molestaba y dejaba ver eso en el tono de voz que utilizaba-.

"¿Eh?... Oh..." -titubeo un poco ante la respuesta que daría- "...si..." -susurro al fin-.

"Hmpf" -espeto claramente con molestia mientras fruncía el ceño-.

"Es que bueno..." -quiso explicarle, después de todo se lo debía ¿No era así?- "Nunca supe porque lo hacia pero deduje que solo era otro de sus juegos... pero entre nosotros nunca hubo algo" -especifico como si creyese que el ruso necesitaba confirmar aquello-.

"Supongo que solo me queda resignarme, no fui el primero en probar tus labios" -dijo al fin, una media sonrisa- "Pero espero ser el único de ahora en adelante".

"Claro que si Kai, yo quiero que seas el primer y ultimo hombre en mi vida" -rectifico las palabras del otro, mas callo al darse de algo en la frase que acababa de decir-.

Las mejillas de Rei adquirieron un tono rojizo muy notorio, mientras que las del ruso se sonrojaron suavemente... y el motivo era tan sencillo, aquellas palabras dichas apenas sin pensarse a la perfección podrían interpretarse de otra manera (especialmente para las pervertidas como yo XD) y es que habían sonado en un sentido que el ojidorado no había planeado.

"Soh... Kai... yo no quería, es decir..." -las palabras se le trabaron por el nerviosismo que tenia-.

Más sintió como una de las manos que sobre su espalda se encontraban, se deslizaba con delicadeza hasta llegar a su barbilla tomándola delicadamente, sintió como el cuerpo del bicolor se alejaba un poco del suyo y como elevaba su rostro para hacer que mirase el de Kai. Sus ojos dorados chocaron con aquellos escarlatas que no tardaron mucho en ocultarse bajo sus parpados, casi al mismo tiempo que sentía los labios del ruso sobre los suyos nuevamente.

Kai le abrazo esta vez mientras que giraba su cuerpo, cambiando de posición y esta vez quedando frente al chino, quien no hizo mas que corresponder esa nueva caricia dada con los labios, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del bicolor mientras que también cerraba sus ambarinas orbes. Era un beso, tan casto e inocente como hasta ahora los habían compartido, mas aquello cambio cuando lentamente la boca del ruso se abrió, dejando pasar su lengua que llego hasta los labios del otro, donde suavemente comenzó a lamerlos obteniendo como resultado que la boca del otro ese fuese abriendo, concediéndole el permiso para entrar. No paso mucho para que diese con lengua del pelinegro y que ambas se tocasen, ahogando un suspiro en las bocas de ambos. El ojiescarlata comenzó entonces a explorar toda esa cavidad húmeda, pasando su lengua por donde pudiese, acariciando de vez en cuando la del chino, más cuando palpo con ella el paladar de este, el ojidorado dejo escapar un gemido que apenas y si murió en la boca del bicolor. Todos tenemos una parte sensible, oídos, cuello quizás... pues bien la de Rei era esa muy poco usual pero una caricia totalmente intencionada hacia ese lugar de su boca sin duda hacia que casi se derritiese. Y para Kai eso ya era una señal para continuar con lo que tenía pensando hacer.

El ruso se despego de aquella boca, comenzando suavemente a besar las mejillas de Rei, que debido al sonrojo que conservaban se sentían mas tibias de lo normal. Comenzó con un camino de besos que llego hasta el cuello del pelinegro que beso con afán, comenzando a probar aquella piel.

"¿Kai?" -Rei pregunto entrecortadamente, había quedado agitado por aquel apasionado beso, y ahora la acción que estaba haciendo el ojirojo también comenzaba a robarle el aliento-.

Al escuchar su nombre dicho de aquella forma, como si fuese una pregunta que pedía el saber de sus acciones, Kai subió hasta llegar al oído del chino, donde dejo chocar su calido aliento con el de este.

"Rei déjame... déjame mostrarte de cuantas maneras puedo amarte" -le susurro suavemente, y sintió como ante sus palabras el cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremecía-.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del chino se volvió aun mas intenso, mientras sentía como los labios del bicolor regresaban a su cuello besando con suavidad, Rei cerro los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba e inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, dándole mas espacio al ruso para actuar, y al mismo tiempo que también le daba una afirmación a la petición que el otro hacia hecho. Kai inclino su peso hacia delante, obligando al ojidorado a retroceder hasta que su espalda quedo sobre el asiento del sillón en el que estaban, los brazos del ruso que permanecían en su espalda se retiraron con suavidad, mientras el ojirubí colocaba los codos a los lados de su cabeza, buscando un soporte con eso y así mismo ambos intentaban acomodar sus cuerpos en aquel espacio tan reducido como para moverse a su entera libertad.

Dejando su cuello los labios del ruso se posaron de nuevo sobre los del ojiambarino, donde suavemente comenzó a rozarlos para después intimar hacia un beso mas apasionado de nuevo. Las níveas manos de Kai se encargaron de deslizarse hasta el pecho lenta y suavemente, acariciándolo casi al tiempo que mantenía el equilibrio apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, que se encontraban a los costados del chino, atrapándolo bajo el. Sus lenguas se degustaban la una a la otra con algo de desesperación, mientras que las manos del ruso se encargaban de ir abriendo la camisa china con algo de delicadeza, esperando para poder sentir esa piel acanelada que tanto había deseado tocar casi en el mismo instante en el que había visto por primera vez al chino. Lentamente y sin poder resistirlo despego sus labios de los del otro, abandonado su boca nuevamente y esta vez yendo a parar a aquel pecho descubierto, y ya muy pronto lograría despojar al chino de aquella camisa por completo. Se encargo de ensalivar, lamer y disfrutar de aquella piel a placer mientras que escuchaba como Rei dejaba salir suspiros completamente audibles y a veces algún pequeño gemido, todo eso solo lo incitaba más a seguir.

El ojidorado permanecía con los parpados cerrados, disfrutando completamente de aquella tibia lengua que se paseaba por su torso, era una sensación tan placentera y excitante que no podía evitar dejar salir ahora tenues gemidos de sus labios al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba mas. De un momento a otro junto fuerzas y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Kai empujo al ruso hacia delante mientras que el mismo se incorporaba apoyándose en sus rodillas. Ante aquella acción las rojizas orbes de del bicolor se abrieron con sorpresa, mas los labios de Rei atraparon los suyos al instante y sintió como las manos del chino que estaban en sus hombros comenzaban a descender hasta meterse bajo su camisa y comenzar a subir llevándose la consigo. Separaron sus bocas mientras que el mismo Kai se encargaba de librarse de aquella prenda que le estorbaba, aunque la camisa china de Rei desde hacia mucho que había ido a dar al suelo. Se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose por un instante en la mirada del otro, respiraciones agitadas, rostros sonrojados y miradas ansiosas y desesperadas. Se fundieron nuevamente en otro beso y en un abrazo también, sintiendo el roce de sus pechos desnudos y el contacto entre sus pieles, tan deseado, tan embargante, tan excitante.

El beso se corto, mientras que Rei recargaba su mentón en uno de los hombros del bicolor, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de este, permaneciendo abrazados solamente disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que les recorrían solo por estar de aquella manera juntos.

"Kai..." -susurro el chino, aferrando sus manos a la espalda de este con delicadeza- "¿Por qué haces esto?" -pregunto con dulzura, mas con un toque de ansiedad por escuchar las siguientes palabras del otro-.

El ruso suspiro ante la pregunta, mientras cerraba los ojos pensando mejor en la respuesta, aun regocijándose por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo entre sus brazos, y el olor natural del chino que le llegaba sutilmente a la nariz.

"Porque..." -comenzó el con calma- "Porque he sido un idiota que ha sufrido mucho sin ti todo este tiempo, porque soy un maldito afortunado al tener tu perdón, porque he sido bendecido con un amor que no merezco... porque quiero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma... porque quiero que sepas cuanto te amo" -termino, son una ligera sonrisa adornado sus labios, había querido decir palabras como esas dedicadas a su ahora chino, desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo-.

Ante aquellas tiernas palabras Rei no pudo mas que sino sonreír con sinceridad y alegría, ahora se sentía tan seguro de lo que iba a hacer, tan seguro de que sus sentimientos hacia Kai eran verdaderos, tan seguro de los sentimientos mismos del bicolor hacia el. Beso suavemente el níveo cuello del ruso para después enderezarse y buscar los labios del otro con los suyos. Entre caricias, besos y suspiros terminaron deshaciéndose de aquellas ropas que ahora tanto incomodaban, las cuales quedaron esparcidas por el suelo y poco les importo saber donde habían caído. Lentamente el ojidorado quedo recostado de nuevo, mientras y con todo el cuidado del mundo el bicolor se colocaba y acomodaba sobre su desnudo cuerpo, haciendo que sus pieles entrasen en un contacto pleno que fue imposible contener el gemido de satisfacción que salio de ambas bocas. Sentir la piel del otro, su calor, su suavidad era sencillamente un goce que no habían imaginado antes, había tanto amor de por medio y tanto deseo que muy fácilmente les nublaría la razón, sus despiertos miembros no eran mas que una prueba de que necesitaban terminar pronto con aquello, ya no podían esperar por poder completar aquella unión que tanto deseaban.

El chino beso suavemente los labios de Kai, para después dirigirse hacia su cuello y besarlo de la misma forma como instantes antes el bicolor le había besado a el, sin perder tiempo el ruso se llevo tres dedos a la boca mientras el chino le besaba, y se encargo de ensalivarlos completamente, con cuidado bajo la mano acariciando a su paso la hermosa piel acanelada de Rei, con algo de esfuerzo la situó entre los glúteos el pelinegro los cuales separo con delicadeza buscando aquella entrada hasta que dio con ella, introdujo un dedo sin premura y noto como el chino dejaba de besarle al tiempo que dejaba escapar un quejido de total incomodidad. Se giro hacia un lado para ver el rostro del otro, y no tardo en ver en aquellos ojos dorados la molestia, mas se acerco besándole dulcemente en los labios y sintiendo como era correspondido poco a poco.

Rei cerro los ojos al sentir como aquel intruso dentro de su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse con suavidad, causándole un ligero dolor sin duda alguna, lo sentía moverse de un lado hacia otro, circularmente y comenzando a entrar y salir después con ligereza. Quiso centrarse mas en el tierno beso que el bicolor le obsequiaba y trato de ignorar como un segundo dedo se le unía al otro, mas un quejido leve contra los labios del otro le delato. Cuando un tercer dedo se les sumo a los otros dos ya no hubo queja, Kai lo estaba haciendo todo con tanto cuidado que el dolor ya había cesado y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquello.

El ojiescarlata considero que ya era suficiente preparación, pues al ver al chino tan relajado no dudo que el momento ya hubiese llegado. Separo sus labios de los del Rei y los dirigió al oído de este, lamiendo con ligereza su lóbulo.

"No te obligare a nada..." -susurro apenas, pues sin duda estaba agitado- "¿Estas listo?" -pregunto consideradamente-.

¿Qué si estaba listo decía?... ¡Claro que lo estaba! No lo sabia si físicamente, pero al menos estaba consiente de que en su corazón y mente lo estaba, amaba tanto a Kai que aquello era una de las cosas mas hermosas que podría compartir con el.

"Si" -murmuro decididamente-.

Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en los labios del bicolor, mismos que besaron al chino cortamente para después comenzar a incorporarse, quedando apoyado sobre sus rodillas mas la vista que tuvo del ojidorado le dejo completamente sin aire. Definitivamente era una visión que solo en sus mas locas fantasías había tenido, ahí tendido bajo el, con su hermoso cuerpo completamente expuesto, su miembro tan erguido como el suyo, sus mejillas ardiendo, su boca ligeramente entreabierta, y una mirada tan tímida e inocente en sus ojos completaban aquella imagen tan sensual y bella (oh si, soy una depravada, déjenme me traigo un platito para la baba porque se me cae xD). Por su parte Rei, al enfocar el oro de sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de blanca piel que ahora se exponía frente a el, sintió como aun mas el sonrojo de sus mejillas crecía si es que aquello era posible, el cuerpo de Kai era tan perfecto como solo el mismo bicolor podría serlo, su piel tan blanca, hermosamente pálida, su pecho y músculos bien marcados, sin duda aquello era algo que le quitaba el aliento, mas cuando enfoco su atención en la mirada fija del ruso que estaba sobre si mismo, desvió la vista en un gesto tenuemente avergonzado, todo esto era tan nuevo para el.

Kai sonrió levemente ante el gesto del otro, y hubiese observado más la hermosura del cuerpo de acanelada piel, si no fuese porque su propia necesidad le pedía a gritos hacer suyo al chino. Con suavidad coloco las manos sobre las caderas del pelinegro atrayéndolo hacia el hasta que su excitado miembro choco contra los glúteos del ojidorado, quien dejo salir un gemidillo al sentirlo, deslizo sus manos por las piernas de Rei, acariciándolas y al mismo tiempo colocándolas alrededor de su cintura y sintiendo como el chino por si mismo las cerraba. Esta vez llevo sus manos hacia los glúteos del chino y comenzó a separarlos mientras colocaba su miembro en la entrada ya dilatada.

Rei aferro las manos en los bordes del sillón cuando sintió que el ojiescarlata comenzaba a entrar, cerro los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a soltar tenues quejidos en un intento por disminuir el dolor, mas Kai estaba entrando suavemente, con mucho cuidado en su interior, por lo cual sentía que el dolor podría ser soportado si se esforzaba y resistía. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo quejándose, ni cuantas veces inhalo aire profundamente, o cuando un par de lagrimas ligeras rodaron por sus mejillas, mas si sintió cuando ya tenia casi todo el miembro del bicolor en su interior, y suspiro intentando acostumbrase a el. Pasaron varios minutos mas antes de que aquella sensación tan placentera se hiciese presente, pero cuando lo hizo una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro sonrojado, se sentía tan bien ahora.

Kai estaba completamente perdido en la sensación, en aquella tibieza que le envolvía de una manera estrechamente deliciosa, que apenas si podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando, que estuviese haciendo suya a la persona que mas amaba, a la única. Era algo verdaderamente especial, una entrega por parte de ambos más que nada significativa y simbólica, no había duda alguna de lo mucho que ambos se amaban. Se percato de la sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de su chino y capto la señal al instante. Suavemente comenzó a moverse, arrancando unos cuantos gemidos de la boca de Rei, más haciéndolo todo con delicadeza pese a que deseaba ir más rápido. Conforme iba moviéndose comenzó a embestir con sutileza, empezando el también a dejar salir algunos gemidos, sintiendo la estrechez y calidez del ojidorado. Mas sus movimientos no tardaron demasiado en aumentar de ritmo, haciendo estremecer al cuerpo bajo el.

"¡Ahh!... ¡Aahh Kai! .¡Kai!" -Rei aferraba con fuerza sus manos hacia el sillón, sin poder evitar dejar salir el nombre de su ruso con desesperación- "Kai... mas, mas... ¡Rápido!" -suplico, deseoso de sentir más fricción con aquel miembro que tenia dentro de si-.

"¡Hnm!" -exclamo apenas, mientras tomaba con mas firmeza las caderas del chino y comenzaba a entrar y salir con mas rapidez que antes, haciendo caso a la petición del pelinegro-.

Las embestidas aumentaron de intensidad al mismo tiempo que todo el lugar se llenaba de gemidos y algunos gritos llenos de placer. El ojirubí sacaba su miembro casi por completo, para después con fuerza e ímpetu volverlo a meter dentro de Rei, escuchando como gemía ante aquello, inicio a moverse aun mas rápido, entrando y saliendo con mas brusquedad y embistiendo con mas fuerza, gimiendo ante la poca holgura del chino que le oprimía de una manera deliciosa aunque un tanto dolorosa, Rei era auntan estrecho que le hacia desear ser el mismo quien después acabase con ese "problema".

Rei estaba que no cabía en si mismo, sentir a Kai penetrarlo de esa manera tan intensa le daba mas placer del que podía soportar, esa exquisita sensación de vació que dejaba cuando salía para después dar paso a la sensación de sentirse completamente lleno por el bicolor cuando volvía a entrar era algo que sencillamente no podía resistir, y su vista cristaliza casi se nubla cuando sintió una de las manos del ruso cerrarse sobre su expuesto miembro, comenzando a moverse de arriba hacia abajo masturbándolo con dedicación, para que después aumentase el ritmo de las arremetidas que le daba el bicolor, haciendo que disfrutase casi al doble del acto que estaban llevando a cabo.

"¡Kai! Aaahhh... ya... ya.. ¡Aah!." -intentaba hablar entre los gemidos entrecortado que salían de su boca- "... no puedo..." -termino apenas de decir, pues otra estocada le hizo gemir con intensidad-.

El ruso entendió a la perfección las palabras de su ahora amante, y no iba a negar que el mismo también estaba por llegar a su clímax, así que puso aun mas afán en masturbar el miembro del ojidorado mientras que sacaba y metía su excitación en la calida cavidad de Rei, gimiendo al sentirla apretarlo con aquella angostura de sus adentros, tan suaves y ardientes al mismo tiempo. Por unos instantes el gozo nublo la razón del pelinegro, sintiéndose llegar hasta el cielo mismo mientras dejaba esparcir su semilla que baño la mano del bicolor y mancho los vientres de ambos. Justo cuando Rei llego a su auge, sintió como su miembro era presionado con más fuerza, así que haciendo uso de las energías que le quedaban salio para después volver a entrar con gran frenesí, quedándose quieto mientras su esencia se esparcía dentro del pelinegro, quien al sentir el caliente liquido en sus adentros solo pudo suspirar con satisfacción. El ojiescarlata soltó su miembro mientras que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás, respirando aun agitadamente.

Permanecieron unos minutos inmóviles, recuperando el aliento. La fuerza que Rei usaba al sostener los bordes de aquel sillón desapareció, mientras que sus piernas lentamente soltaban al cintura del bicolor. Por su parte Kai saco su ahora flácido miembro de los sutiles adentros del chino, quitando la mano que un permanecía en la cadera de este. Mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones y asimilaban la situación, el bicolor comenzó a lamer su mano limpiándola donde los restos del blanquecino liquido del ojidorado habían quedado, degustando el sabor de su chino. Cuando las cosas ya se hubieron normalizado mas, volvió a recostarse sobre aquel cuerpo con cuidado, esta vez pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Rei, y haciéndolo girar hacia un lado, la espalda del chino quedo sobre el respaldo del sillón donde se apoyo aun con los brazos del ojirubí rodeándole, sus piernas quedaron entre las de Kai ambas ligeramente flexionadas. Coloco sus manos sobre el torso del ruso y ahí se acomodo, sintiendo como el bicolor besaba su cabeza con ternura.

"Rei" -le llamo luego de todo ese tiempo, con suavidad-.

"¿Si?" -respondió el aludido, con un tono cariñoso-.

"No quiero volverme a separar de ti... por favor, promete que siempre estaremos juntos" -pidió, recordando lo mal que la había pasado todos esos meses, al saberse amado por su neko y sin embargo alejado de el y sin poderle corresponder-.

"Lo prometo, siempre estaremos juntos" -sonrió dulcemente, cuanto había deseado escuchar tales palabras del ruso- "Kai... Ya tebya lyublyu" -y su sonrisa aumento después de decir esa frase-.

Al escuchar aquello Kai parpadeo por un instante disfrutando de ello, sin duda alguna esas palabras se escuchaban bien viniendo de Rei.

"Wo ai ni Rei" -respondió dulcemente el otro, haciendo que las orbes doradas del chino se abriesen con sorpresa-.

"¿Dónde aprendiste...?" -no termino de preguntar, pues el otro le corto-.

"No eres el único que practica otro idioma" -aclaro con suavidad- "Descansa" -ordeno sin ser necesariamente una orden-.

Rei asintió, levantando el rostro hasta donde estaba el del ruso, besando efímera pero dulcemente sus labios, para después regresar al calido refugio que tenia en su pecho. Kai tan solo sonrió, como pocas veces en su vida... con felicidad. Apretó un poco mas el cuerpo del ojidorado que estaba en sus brazos contra si, cerrando sus orbes rubíes pesadamente, pero aun conservando esa sonrisa en los labios.

Al poco tiempo ambos quedaron dormidos gracias al inevitable cansancio que tenían, por lo cual no fue muy difícil que se durmiesen con rapidez, mas el que descansasen bien y tranquilamente se debía a que estaban juntos, a que sabían que se amaban... ahora si estaban completos y a su alma nada le hacia falta.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Wiiii ¿Qué les pareció el lemon? A mi en lo personal me gusto n¬n no se fijen quedamos en que soy una pervertida degenerada y blasfema así que no hay problema, aunque si tuve muchas complicaciones a la mitad y ya no podía seguir pero luego de desesperarme, pude acabar y me siento orgullosa XD ¿Alguna queja con el lemon? Solo avísenme y ya XD respecto al fanfic... oh si, se que puse a Kai como un sentimental enfermo de primera, y que? .¿Acaso han estado enamoradas perdidamente? .¿No? pues ni yo pero se ha de sentir bonito y seguramente la forma de actuar de Kai es mas que normal ñ.ñ Por cierto ¿Vieron que escribí mas? Pues como dije es parte de mi campaña de "Escribir mas y mejor" y pues ahí mas o menos voy al paso para eso de escribir mas porque sabemos que jamás podré escribir mejor XD neh como sea ¡Adivinen una cosa! El fic se nos acaba, si señoras, señoritas y seños (para no meternos tanto en detalles XD) el siguiente capitulo es el final ¡Y díganle adiós a "Una gota de lluvia"! en serio voy a llorar, adoro este fanfic pese a todo, será duro darle el final pero bueno, todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar (no, en serio?) y pues ya fue suficiente de mi ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo! Y.Y ya me puse sentimental. Por cierto le pido una disculpa a **Galy** porque en el capitulo pasado no agradecí su review ¡Se me paso! X.x lo siento tengo siempre tengo la cabeza en otra parte y pues se me paso, y para colmo no es la primera vez que esto me ocurre ú.ù espero me disculpes no lo hice con mala intención.

Y ahora, paso a agradecer enormemente sus reviews a:

**Galy**

**Sandy H.K**

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

**Murtilla**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Princess Kushinada**

**Nadryl**

**Aniat Hikoui**

**Lady Hiwatari**

**Agumon girl**

**Cerry**

**Angy B. Mizhuara**

**Birthy**

**Susaku-sama**

**Annya Hiwatari**

Y bueno mis bien amadas lectoras eso es todo por hoy, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en otro de mis fanfics si es que me tienen paciencia para esperar a que vuelva a actualizar ñ.ñ ¡Se cuidan! Y gracias por leer.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Si me enseñaste a vivir ahora enséñame a morir..."_


	10. La calma

He aquí el final tan poco esperado de este fanfic ;.; snif, snif... juro que no quería terminarlo pero como bien aprendimos de Matrix: Todo principio tiene un final, y pues... este es el final de mi amado fanfic u.u espero que les vaya a gustar.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Una gota de lluvia.** Ay como adore esta gotita de lluvia T.T

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi... y pues... lo mismo de siempre hasta el final XD

**Parejas**: **Kai x Rei** y **Yuriy x Bryan**. ¡Si se pudo, si se pudo! xD

**Disclaimer**: Pues desde que empecé este fanfic hasta ahora que lo estoy terminando... Beyblade sigue siendo de Aoki Takao que yo sepa ¬¬ así que no me demanden please.

**_-.-.-. Dame una pluma vieja y una servilleta_**

**_Siéntate a mi lado y duérmete en mi inspiración... .-.-.-_**

**Capitulo X: _La calma..._**

Paso la toalla por su cabello rojizo, quitando los excesos de humedad que este tenia, mientras que caminaba por los pasillos sin el mas aparente animo alguno, afuera llovía torrencialmente y con claridad podía escuchar el golpetear de las gotas de agua de manera insistente, si el mismo acababa justo de salir de aquella tempestad y a manera de no enfermarse hizo lo mas lógico que se le pudo ocurrir: Tomar un simple y sencillo baño llano que recuperase la temperatura normal que su cuerpo debía tener. Llego hasta una pequeña sala de estancia que normalmente solo utilizaban los miembros de importancia en la abadía, y eso incluía al jefe de jefes (hey nada que ver con una canción que tenga esa frase XD) que era claramente Kai Hiwatari, a los "subjefes" que resultaban ser Yuriy Ivannov y Bryan Kuznetzov, y a algunas personas mas que implicaban ser de importancia para el mantenimiento correcto de la abadía y de los chicos que en ella vivían, bajo la dirección de Hiwatari el lugar había cambiado bastante y sin duda alguna se podría decir que para un bien.

Yuriy se sentó en uno de los sillones dejándose caer pesadamente, aun llovía afuera por lo que le era imposible siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de salir, además ya había oscurecido, mas ¿Para que querría el salir? Bueno tenia una muy buena razón que en ese momento le estaba inquietando de sobre manera. Aun pasando la toalla intentando secar sus cabellos rojizos que ahora lucían alborotados y sin cuidado alguno de ser peinados, escucho algo que llamo su clara atención, el sonido inconfundible de pasos y al girarse para ver quien había entrado sus ojos azules dieron un ligero chispazo de felicidad, desde que había puesto sus sentimientos en claro sin duda alguna se sentía completamente mas lucido y mejor.

Bryan había entrado observando el al pelirrojo secar su cabellera de manera poco esmerada, aparentemente pensando en otras cosas y seriamente ya se temía que fuesen ser aquello que ocupaba la mente del ojiazul... Kai, el idiota de Hiwatari no estaba ¡No había llegado aun! .¿Que hora seria ahora? Quizás mas de la media noche y media, cerca de la una de la mañana y ni señas de que el bicolor se fuese a aparecer. Cuando Yuriy y Bryan habían llegado mojados de esa lluvia lo primero que habían hecho era tomar un baño o cambiarse de ropa en el caso del ojilavanda, sin embargo habían constatado antes la ausencia del heredero Hiwatari y ahora, cuando se suponía que ya debía de estar ahí en realidad se encontraba perdido en ve a saber cual que lugar. Y sin duda Bryan sabia que ahora el chico que llamaba "mejor amigo" estaba más que preocupado por la ausencia no anunciada del bicolor, pero por su parte Bryan estaba más que molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía Kai a preocupar de aquel modo a su ángel? Si el pelilavanda pudiese, le evitaría toda pena y dolor a Yuriy, desgraciadamente eso no estaba en sus manos.

"Y supongo que el idiota no ha llegado" -replico Bryan, casi gruñendo-.

"No, ese Kai... si tan solo trajese un teléfono móvil consigo al menos podríamos llamarle" -dijo resignado, suspirando después a lo que el pelilavanda se molesto aun mas-.

"Deberíamos ir a dormir, que Hiwatari llegue cuando quiera pero nosotros no seremos sus idiotas y lo esperaremos" -replico el, cruzando los brazos de mala gana-.

"Lo se... pero se me hace tan extraño que no llegue ¿Dónde esta? .¿Y si algo malo le paso?" -Yuriy realmente y hasta cierto punto se veía abatido-.

"No Yuriy no le ha pasado nada malo" -dijo de una manera bastante reconfortante- "Ya sabes que el se puede cuidar solo, así que no te preocupes tu noviecito esta bien" -replico, con algo de acidez en la ultima palabra-.

"Oh..." -mas en cuanto escucho precisamente la ultima palabra que el ojilavanda se había encargado de acentuar, una idea regreso a su mente la cual se suponía desde hacia ya mucho debía haberle dicho al otro- "Si me preocupo por el, pero no es mi noviecito" -bajo la cabeza, sonriendo con cierta melancolía aunque no supo porque fue causada-.

"¿Qué?" -la pregunta broto por si sola de su garganta-.

"Lo que oíste" -Yuriy levanto la vista para encarar la mirada del otro, y en los labios del pelirrojo una ligera sonrisa se mantenía- "Hoy terminamos... tenias razón, era solamente una pequeña obsesión de mi parte".

Bryan se quedo sin saber que hacer, la noticia acababa de caerle como balde de agua fría encima... era algo tan irreal que le pareció que las palabras que acababa de escuchar no se trataban mas que de una mera mentira. Pero se deshizo de la idea al instante, el bien sabia que Yuriy no solía jugar de aquella manera cuando de asuntos serios se trataban, pero ahora ¿Qué haría? .¿Que debía pensar? .¿Que le diría ahora?

"Lo siento" -¡Oh! Pero que genial frase tan mejor estructurada y pensada-.

"¿Por qué?" -más animado el ojiazul pregunto-.

"Pues porque supongo que lo tengo que sentir" -dijo de una forma tan... tan... suya...-.

"Hmpf estúpido" -se rió un poco Yuriy-.

"Hmpf imbécil" -respondió el otro comprobando satisfactoriamente que el pelirrojo no estaba dolido con su aparente ruptura con Hiwatari-.

"¿Se puede saber porque me insultas?" -refuto divertido el ojiazul, dejando por fin la tarea de secar sus rojizos mechones-.

"¿Y se puede saber porque me insultaste tu primero?" -dijo Bryan, sentándose al lado del pelirrojo a una distancia prudente-.

"Por diversión" -enarco las cejas sonriendo-.

"Nunca cambias" -respondió sonriendo con algo de sarcasmo- "Y dime..." -no quería cambiar el tema, pero debía saber- "¿Cómo paso? .¿Porque?" -no podía evitar su curiosidad-.

"Eh..." -al instante había entendido las preguntas del otro, así que se tomo un poco de tiempo para poder responder mejor- "Pues... Lo pensé mucho y pasaron algunas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de que Kai no era la persona que quería... además estoy seguro de que Kai tampoco me amaba" -y era verdad, luego de meditarlo un poco había llegado a esa resolución-.

"Maldito Hiwatari... ese estúpido" -apretó los puños con fuerza mas después los relajo, no era nada conveniente que el otro notase cuanto le molestaba eso, y sencillamente era porque Kai había tenido en sus manos lo que el tanto había deseado- "¿Y como se lo tomo?".

"Bien... bastante bien" -frunció el seño de manera graciosa- "Pero creo que fue mejor así, no se que hubiese pasado de enojarse".

"Seguro que hubiese querido matarte a ti o al bastardo por el cual lo dejabas" -comento riéndose, aunque no sabia hasta donde llegaba la verdad de sus palabras-.

Yuriy le miro con la clara ansiedad en los ojos, sabia que tenia que decirle... debía decirle, era una necesidad que el lo supiese y aunque le rechazase al menos habría tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos que a fin de cuentas era lo que le importaba, sabia que Bryan no era para el y que jamás lo seria pero pese a todo ello debía decirle, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría guardar silencio y hacer caso omiso a ese sentimiento que apenas había descubierto pero que tenia casi toda una vida dentro de su ser.

Mas el pelirrojo mordió sus labios para callar lo que quería decir. Ya habría mas tiempo, ya después tendría la oportunidad.

"Y tu... ¿Cómo te sientes?" -quiso indagar después Bryan, rompiendo el corto silencio que entre ellos se había formado-.

"Bien supongo, fue lo mejor" -sonrió ligeramente-.

"Y... ¿No sufriste a su lado?" -arqueo una ceja mirando con impaciencia al otro-.

"Es raro pero, no... Kai nunca me hizo sentir mal, hasta eso que es buen novio" -se echo a reír de buena gana- "Pero después de todo no es la persona que quiero".

"Ah ya llegara... tu por eso no te preocupes" -y coloco una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo en señal de apoyo-.

Al sentir aquel contacto lo único que Yuriy pudo hacer fue sonreír con un deje de ternura, y sus orbes azuladas brillaban con un sentimiento que el otro no supo descifrar, pero sin embargo que casi provoca un ligero sonrojo por la intensidad con la cual lee estaba mirando.

"Gracias" -murmuro Yuriy-.

"¿Por qué?" -pregunto como el mismo tono suave que había utilizado el ojiazul-.

"Por ser mi amigo, por estar conmigo" -dijo el, conservando en sus labios una de esas sonrisas que tan encantador le hacían verse-.

"No seas tonto... sabes que siempre estaré aquí" -le dijo Bryan, y aunque fuese raro sus palabras tenían un trasfondo muy dulce-.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas muy suaves, extraño hecho entre ellos pues era muy poco común que eso ocurriese. Más prefirieron no decir nada mas, esta vez las palabras salían sobrando aunque realmente no estaban seguros siquiera de que era lo que se estaban diciendo. Hasta que al fin luego del silencio Bryan dejo escapar un ligero suspiro mientras se ponía de pie para luego girarse quedando casi frente al pelirrojo.

"Vamos" -dijo aunque el otro no le entendió-.

"¿A dónde?" -Yuriy frunció el seño ligeramente-.

"Pues a dormir... no se tu pero yo no voy a estar como idiota esperando a Kai, por mi que se lo trague la tierra" -y su tono de voz había sonado con tanto cinismo que sin duda lo había dicho el-.

"¡Bryan!" -le regaño divertido-.

"Oh esta bien, que se pierda solamente por las calles... bueno ¿Vienes o te quedas?".

"Voy" -y al ver como Bryan estiraba su mano en un claro ademán que indicaba que le ayudaría a pararse, la acepto- "Gracias".

Bryan tan solo hizo un gesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por el pelirrojo. Y así juntos avanzaron por unos cuantos pasillos mas.

"Oye Bryan... y si Kai no llega ¿Qué vamos a hacer?".

"Dormir" -dijo muy quitado de toda pena-.

"Esta bien, pero si mañana no se presenta comenzare a preocuparme" -sonrió ligeramente-.

"Bueno, solo por tratarse de ti, me preocupare un poco contigo" -dijo con un tono de voz bastante neutral-.

Yuriy sonrió mas, negando ligeramente con la cabeza... había tantas cosas que conocía del pelilavanda, sabia mucho más de Bryan que de lo que conocía de Kai... y eran esas mismas cosas las que ahora le hacían saber porque quería a Bryan de aquella manera ¿Amor? Quien sabe si lo era, pero se le parecía mucho.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

El sol hacia poco que había salido, dándole un poco de calor a un lugar tan frió como era Rusia, por la amplia ventana se colaba la luz solar iluminando casi por completo aquella habitación y muchas otras que también contaban con ventanas. Frunciendo ligeramente el seño por la molestia de la luz, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos revelando unas orbes rubíes de un profundo color, que ahora lucían un tanto adormiladas. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar su mirada a la luz, apenas si recobro la conciencia de si mismo pudo percibir la tibieza de un cuerpo junto al suyo, la suavidad de una tersa piel pegada a la suya. Al instante sonrió pues aquello le decía que no había tenido un sueño mas, bajo la vista para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Rei, algunos mechones negros desordenados por su fisonomía se apreciaban, se veía tan calmo e inocente, sin duda angelical. Con cuidado deslizo una de las manos que tenia sobre aquella acanelada espalda y la llevo a una de sus mejillas acariciándola con sumo cuidado, apenas rozándola con sus dedos. Mas prontamente en los labios del otro una sonrisa se curveo.

"Hmm... ya despertaste" -murmuro suavemente el chino, aun permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados-.

Los ojos rojizos del bicolor se abrieron con un tanto de sorpresa pues definitivamente no se esperaba aquello, mas pronto el asombro paso tan rápido como había llegado y nuevamente se relajo.

"¿Hace cuanto que lo hiciste tu?" -pregunto con suavidad, mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-.

"Creo que ya tiene tiempo..." -y al fin aquel par de orbes doradas cual soles se abrieron para alegría del bicolor enfocando su brillantez sobre el, mirándole con una pureza ámbar divina- "Y tu... ¿Acabas de despertar?".

"Si" -susurro mientras de nuevo acariciaba aquella acanelada mejilla-.

"Me parece que estoy soñando" -casi ronroneo aquellas palabras, gesto que hizo que el ojirojo tan solo le adorase mas-.

"También yo" -susurro de una forma tierna-.

"Bueno entonces no hay que despertar" -dijo Rei mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente-.

Ante el gesto el bicolor tomo con un poco mas de firmeza la mejilla que antes acariciaba y la atrajo hacia su rostro, donde junto sus labios con los del chino en un beso tranquilo, suave. Como pudo el ojidorado saco sus brazos de ambos cuerpos para pasarlos alrededor del cuello de su ruso abrazándolo delicadamente, mientras que sentía como Kai se daba paso entre sus labios a través de su lengua la cual se introdujo en su boca con delicadeza, con gusto la acaricio con la suya de manera calmada. Lentamente se separaron mirándose a los ojos de manera profunda, llena de sentimientos que solo ellos podrían ver y comprender en aquel momento tan etéreo y bello.

"Creo que podría dormir para siempre" -susurro Rei, haciendo una alusión hacia lo antes dicho sobre el sueño-.

"Dormiremos juntos de ser así" -Kai no podía imaginar momento mas perfecto y mas dicha que la que aquella ahora estaba pasando-.

"Oye Kai" -el chino cambio un poco la expresión de su rostro, mientras que sus brillantes ojos adquirían algo de seriedad y con delicadeza una de sus manos acariciaba aquel cabello bicolor de sedosas hebras azuladas- "Estaba pensando... ¿Y Yuriy? .¿Qué vas a decirle? .¿Que vamos a decirle?" -y ahora una chispa de preocupación se asomaba por su ámbar mirada-.

"No hay porque darle explicaciones" -frunció con ligereza el seño-.

"Pero Kai" -entrecerró los ojos- "¿Qué va a decir? Terminas con el y no esperas si quiera un día cuando ya estas conmigo... va a odiarme y ni hablar de cómo se siente ahora... debe estar muy mal" -la preocupación estaba perfectamente enmarcada en sus ojos-.

"Hmmm... no creo que le inquiete" -divertido con la reacción del oriental, Kai negó suavemente con la cabeza- "Fue Yuriy quien termino conmigo".

"¿En serio?" -el chino parecía inocentemente sorprendido-.

"Si".

"Vaya... eso me parece extraño, se veía que te quería mucho... y ustedes dos se veían tan bien juntos" -murmuro un algo de pesar por el recuerdo-.

"No pienses tonterías..." -de nuevo acariciaba su mejilla- "Olvida ya eso".

Y sin darle tiempo de replicar, Kai atrapo sus labios nuevamente en un beso evitando así cualquier queja que Rei pudiese dar. Una de sus manos bajo por la suave y acanelada espalda del oriental, acariciando con delicadeza y deteniéndose en su cintura, donde la rodeo y atrajo mas hacia si haciendo que sus cuerpos que de por si ya estaban juntos, entrasen aun en un mayor contacto. Un suave gemido salio de los labios del chino más murió en la boca del bicolor. Se separaron un tanto agitados mirándose a los ojos.

"¿Sabes? Mejor nos podemos de pie ya, o si no terminare haciéndote el amor de nuevo" -y ante la poco inhibida confesión del otro, el rojizo en las mejillas del ojiámbar aumento-.

"..." -mudamente Rei asintió con el rostro teñido de escarlata-.

Kai soltó el cuerpo calido del otro de entre sus brazos, dándole espacio al pelinegro de incorporarse en aquel sillón, quien quedando sentado atrajo las rodillas hacia su pecho donde las rodeo con sus brazos, aun un tanto apenado por la nueva faceta que ambos ahora estaban conociendo el uno del otro, como amantes. Cuando sus ojos dorados y por accidente repararon en el reloj de pared que estaba frente a ellos, dejo salir una exclamación que alerto al otro.

"¿Qué pasa?" -al instante Kai se giro para mirar al chino-.

"Es tarde, tenia que estar en mi trabajo a las ocho ¡Tengo media hora de retraso!".

Y por la mera inercia dejo su posición haciendo un ademán rápido de levantarse mas no pudo, porque tan pronto había conseguido ponerse de pie, una mano le sujeto del brazo aplicando fuerza y regresándole de nuevo hacia el mueble, mas esta vez unos fuertes brazos se cerraron sobre su pecho mientras que su cabeza encontraba respaldo en el dorso del bicolor.

"Rei dime una cosa... ¿Para que trabajas?" -pregunta aparentemente fuera de lugar-.

"Kai" -su nombre pareció un reproche- "¿Cómo que para que?... Pues para poder vivir aquí, tengo que pagar muchas cosas si quiero mantenerme en Rusia" -explico como si repentinamente dudase de que el ruso realmente no sabia porque trabajaba-.

"Exactamente" -mas o menos es ahí a donde quería llegar- "Trabajas para permanecer aquí... pero ya no mas... vivirás conmigo en la abadía, si no te parece también tengo una mansión aquí... ya no necesitas trabajar" -comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente-.

"Claro que no Kai, yo no quiero ser ningún mantenido ocioso, trabajo porque no me gusta depender de los demás y yo no quiero ser una carga para ti" -repuso firmemente, mas por mera reacción inclino un poco su cabeza a un lado dejándole al otro mas libertad para llevar a cabo lo que estaba haciendo, sencillamente los labios de Kai se sentían tan bien-.

"No te estoy preguntando Rei" -sentencio, y aunque había firmeza en sus palabras no sonaban toscas pese a la frase dicha-.

Oh bien... conociendo a Kai eso era una orden que no iba a poder discutir ¿Por qué ese ruso tenia que ser tan necio con lo que decía? Bueno, así era Kai, acostumbrado a que su voluntad se cumpliese sea cual fuese esta... y no iba a ser Rei el pobre ingenuo que la pusiese en duda. Sonriendo por sus pensamientos consiguió girarse en brazos del otro para encarar su rostro y besarle tranquilamente.

Sin duda alguna sentían que al fin sus problemas se habían esfumado.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"¿Y bien?" -pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, esperando con sus brillantes ojos ámbares clavados en el, una respuesta-.

"Pues creo que al restaurante le va a costar perder a un cocinero como tu, eres magnifico" -dijo con sinceridad el ruso, llevándose otro trozo de desayuno a la boca-.

No hacia mucho que ambos habían tomado una ducha rápida que se vio un tanto retrasada por ciertas cosas que pasaron entre uno y otro, ya que habían decidido bañarse juntos (neh, ustedes saben de que cosas hablo xD) mas cuando por fin terminaron de asearse, dispusieron de sus ropas y uno que otro detalle para que su arreglo estuviese completo. Ya sin preocupaciones por su trabajo Rei decidió preparar un desayuno que fuese sencillamente perfecto, digno de Kai Hiwatari y aunque parecían cosas simples, su sabor era lo que las convertía en un deleite. Ahora ahí sentados en la pequeña mesa que el chino usaba de vez en cuando precisamente para comer, ambos disfrutaban del desayuno sin ningún otro por menor, siendo capaces al fin de regocijarse por la presencia del otro plena y libremente.

"Hmm... ¿Sabes una cosa Kai?" -pregunto de la nada el ojidorado-.

"¿Qué?" -el ruso centro toda su atención en el neko-.

"Que esto parece un cuento de hadas" -sonrió ensoñadoramente, con una ternura que sin duda alguna era adoración de Kai-.

"Jeh" -apenas si pudo expresar, porque muy en el fondo el también pensaba algo parecido por mas tonto que se escuchase-.

"Lo digo en serio... es decir... hace cuatro meses que yo... bueno te confesé lo que sentía y tu... de la nada te fuiste... y ahora regresas, no tiene ni siquiera una semana que estas aquí y... ¡Míranos! Estamos juntos ahora" -y la ultima frase la saboreo en sus labios-.

"Si... quizás es un poco raro... pero no deberíamos quejarnos... aunque desde que llegue he querido saber algo" -y miro expectante al chino que arqueo una ceja-.

"¿Qué quieres saber?".

"¿Cómo fue que te quedaste aquí?... mas bien ¿Qué te dijo Bryan para que te quedases?" -frunció en seño al mencionar aquello, pues bien sabia que el único motivo por el cual se había quedado Rei había sido por obra del pelilavanda-.

"Bueno..." -parpadeo comenzando a recordar al instante- "Pues... en realidad no me dijo mucho... solo que lo mejor seria que me quedase, que podría quedarme con el mientras encontraba donde instalarme... que quizás necesitaba un amigo que me comprendiese... que juntos podríamos superar lo que había pasado".

"Jah" -se burlo al instante Kai- "Esas palabras de seguro ni el mismo se las creyó... ¿Superarlo juntos? Si el problema era tuyo, no de el".

"Si ¿Verdad?" -sonrió bajando la vista, pensando dioses saben que cosas-.

Más Kai no perdió detalle de aquella sonrisa ligera en los labios del otro, como si guardase dentro de si una complicidad y una dulce ironía, como si un secreto bien guardado acompañado con ella la delatase. Indago un tanto mas en el gesto de su chino, si, ahora si podía llamarlo como SUYO sin sentir que era una mentira, sin temer a ninguna represalia, sin molestarse siquiera por pensar que no pudiese ser de ese modo. Entrecerró sus orbes rojizas dejando que decenas de ideas le rondasen por la mente, hasta que una en claro y hasta cierto punto apareció rondando por su mente como si de un pensamiento descabellado se tratase... ¿Podría ser...? ... no, que locura... ¿O si?...

"Rei" -le llamo el ruso-.

"¿Si?" -olvidándose momentáneamente de sus pensamientos, el pelinegro levanto la vista-.

"¿Por qué Bryan habría de querer que tu y el superasen lo que había pasado juntos?" -cuestiono, arqueando una ceja-.

"No se" -se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido, pero conservando su dulce sonrisa-.

"A Bryan le gusta Yuriy ¿Verdad?" -si, aquella había sido la conclusión a la que innegablemente acababa de llegar-.

"No se" -respondió de nuevo, conservando asombrosamente esa inocencia cual niño pequeño se tratase-.

"Rei" -aquello ya había sonado como un ligero reproche-.

"Esta bien" -sonrió tiernamente, divertido con la actitud del otro- "A Bryan no le gusta Yuriy".

"..." -mas ante lo dicho, Kai arqueo una ceja como si con ello dejase ver que no le creía-.

"Bryan ama a Yuriy que es una cosa muy diferente" -especifico, ante la mueca que había puesto el otro-.

"Ahora entiendo... sospechaba algo como eso pero realmente nunca creí que pudiese ser en serio".

"Bryan fue el primero en enterarse que tu y el estaban juntos... y también fue el primero en sufrir las consecuencias... al final ese día cuando yo te dije mis sentimientos ¿Recuerdas que salí corriendo? Pues bien Bryan me encontró y creo que hasta llore en sus brazos" -y sonrió nostálgicamente- "Luego me entere que se habían ido... y bueno decidí quedarme solo porque el me lo pidió".

"Hmpf" -desvió la mirada de mala gana-.

"¿Estas enojado Kai?" -pregunto suavemente el otro, no había motivo para enojarse pero siendo Kai como era, seguramente hasta a Rei le tocaría pedir perdón-.

"No... pero pienso que ahora le debo mas a ese estúpido" -suspiro cansinamente, ante lo cual el chino sonrió gustoso-.

"Yo le debo mas... Bryan ha sido una persona muy especial y querida en mi vida... le debo tantas cosas que ha hecho por mi, si el no hubiese estado a mi lado todo este tiempo seguramente yo... no sabría siquiera que hubiese pasado" -comenzó a jugar con una taza de cerámica que entre las manos, colocada sobre la mesa- "Me resulta extraño pero... se me hace difícil creer que el mismo Bryan que me ayudo haya sido el mismo que hace un par de años me mando al hospital... si que la vida es rara" -frunció el seño de manera graciosa-.

"Ahora que lo mencionas a mi también me parece eso... de hecho fue ese día cuando yo..." -mas no termino la frase, bajando la mirada-.

"¿Cuándo tu que, Kai?" -quiso al instante saber el otro-.

"...Ese día fue cuando yo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti... cuando realmente me di cuenta que no solo era un gusto el que te tenia, sino que... era algo mas grande que eso..." -confeso, y aunque pareciese extraño un suave tinte

rosado adornaba sus mejillas tatuadas-.

"¿E... en serio?" -un tanto anonado Rei pregunto-.

"..." -pero Kai solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin verle todavía-.

"Va... vaya... y yo solo que creí que estabas preocupado por mi" -sonrió recordando el hecho- "Era la primera vez que te veía demostrando ese tipo de interés y sinceridad".

"¿Lo notaste?" -arqueo una ceja divertido, al fin encarando la mirada del chino- "Te estaban dando un paliza y aun así... ¿Reparaste a ver si me estaba comportando extraño o no? Vaya Rei quien lo diría ¡Ya en ese tiempo te morías de amor por mi!" -dijo de buena gana, relajado y animado a hablar con soltura... solo Rei podría crear tan embriagante efecto en su persona-.

"Yo no..." -sintió enrojecer repentinamente- "Bueno... si..." -sonrió con algo de ironía- "Cuando peleaste por primera vez con Takao en el torneo regional... desde ese momento me gustaste..." -seguía jugando con su taza mientras el que rubor de sus mejillas se hacia mas notorio- "Pero fue hasta el torneo asiático cuando perdí a Driger en mi batalla contra Kevin y que tu personalmente fuiste a reprenderme... que me di cuenta que tus palabras dolían no por ser ciertas, sino porque las estabas diciendo tu... me sentía mal por haberte decepcionado y bueno... creo que ahí comprendí que lo mío hacia ti era mas que simple atracción..." -finalizo, esperando ver la reacción del otro-.

"Vaya... tu y yo necesitábamos hablar y pasar mas tiempo juntos... mira que tardamos tanto en decir la verdad".

"Oye... ¡Tu eras la frialdad encarnada! Hablaba contigo pero siempre parecía que estaba manteniendo un monologo sin sentido... además de que en los siguientes torneos ¡Ya ni siquiera me hacías caso como antes!... y yo pensé que... si tenias aprecio por mi al ser amigos, ya lo habías perdido" -agrego con tono un tanto melancólico, pues era verdad que en ese tiempo se había sentido muy mal-.

"No pienses mal Rei... creí que lo mejor para ti y para mi seria que me alejase... eras un imposible y no podía pasar mi vida soñando con que me correspondías... por eso apareció esa distancia entre nosotros... y cuando dejaste el equipo y te fuiste con tus aldeanos parientes a su supuesto equipo yo ya no le vi sentido a quedarme con Takao... acepto que las cosas que siguieron fueron malas entre nosotros... y yo cometí muchos errores pero siempre mantuve que si estaba lejos de ti seria lo mejor... creo que me centre mucho en buscar ser el mas fuerte y el mejor solamente porque ya no te tenia a ti como motivo para guiar mi vida" -suspiro cansinamente- "Pero me di cuenta de el error que había cometido y trate de enmendarlo después, estaba seguro de que no me corresponderías pero al menos podría tener tu amistad... claro que lo mío con Yuriy también fue otro tropiezo de mi parte".

Los ojos dorados de Rei examinaron con cautela aquellas orbes rojizas cual gemas con detenimiento, mirando y buscando en lo más profundo del brillo esos sentimientos que acaba de nombrar... y una fina sonrisa apareció en los labios del oriental después.

"¿Sabes Kai?... tienes una tendencia muy graciosa a cometer errores y sin embargo, eres perfecto" -comento suave y dulcemente, a olvidar el pasado y a vivir el presente... este presente en el cual al fin estaba al lado de la persona que amaba, Kai-.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el ruso no pudo mas que sonreír para después negar suavemente con la cabeza, mirando fijamente al chino a esas hermosas y doradas orbes suyas.

"Bueno, entonces creo que tendrás que ayudarme a ya no cometer errores ¿Estas dispuesto a permanecer conmigo el resto de tu vida para evitar que yo siga haciendo tonterías?" -pregunto serenamente, mas en sus palabras la profundidad de sus pensamientos ya se delataba a la perfección-.

Ante lo dicho por Kai, el oriental abrió bien sus ojos de par en par midiendo y analizando cada una de las palabras que acababa de escuchar y que en conjunto finalizaban una de las frases mas hermosas que en su vida hubiese escuchado... parecía algo tan irreal y aun el hecho de que probablemente estaba soñando inundo sus pensamientos de manera insistente... mas estaba consiente de que aquello por mas utópico que fuese no se trataba de un vago sueño, no, era la realidad, la dulce realidad.

El bicolor espero la respuesta del otro, todo ese tiempo había estado esperando el momento para usar las palabras de manera adecuada y pedir aquello, poder pedir al ser que amaba con toda su existencia el que pudiese pasar una vida entera con el... quizás Rei no aceptaría, quizás no se sentía preparado... pero fuese cual fuese su respuesta el la tomaría de la mejor manera.

"Esta bien..." -murmuro vagamente el ojidorado- "Acepto estar contigo siempre con tal de que ya no cometas errores..." -y de la misma manera en la que Kai había jugado con las palabras para hacer su pedido, el le había dado una respuesta clara y concisa-.

Ante la respuesta que prácticamente estaba seguro que le iba a dar, Kai se puso de pie haciendo a un lado la silla en la que estaba, avanzo un par de metros hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro, se agacho lo suficiente como para que sus rostros estuviesen a una distancia considerable, mas aquello acabo cuando subiendo mas su faz el chino alcanzo los labios del otro y la distancia murió mientras nacía un beso... tierno, suave, anhelante.

Era pues ese beso, el sello de una promesa que acababa de hacerse con mudas palabras.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Impaciente sus ojos azules chispeaban quizás de preocupación o molestia, tal vez de ambas cosas. La hora, que ya marcaban aproximadamente la una de la tarde le exasperaba más pues entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas se acrecentaba la ausencia del otro... más bien, de los otros. ¿Ahora cual resultaba ser el problema? Pues Kai... ¿Dónde estaba? Solo los dioses lo sabrían, pero sin duda alguna ya le había preocupado y bastante ¿En donde se había metido ahora? No, no había llegado a dormir y a pesar de que le había estado esperando toda la mañana el ingrato no se apareció y menos se digno a llamar para avisar donde estaba, o que era lo que había estado haciendo ¡Nada! Ese Kai era un completo desconsiderado... aunque... ¿Y si algo le había pasado? No, no, no... esa idea no era aceptable ¡Claro que no! Kai estaba mas que bien y seguramente el muy maldito estaba pasando el rato de una manera agradable haciendo solamente el sabe que cosas, mientras que aquí, Yuriy iba a morirse de la preocupación (como adivino? XD). Y ahora estaba Bryan... el muy tonto se había ido dejándole solo con sus preocupaciones porque según el, iría al restaurante donde trabajaba Rei para preguntar sobre el paradero de Kai o al menos algún remoto informe que pudiese darle. Mas ahora le parecía que también ya estaba tardando, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo el pelirrojo comenzaba a ponerse de nervios. Cuando y justamente al fin la maldita puerta de esa maldita abadía se abría (esta enojado, déjenlo jajaja) revelando unos cabellos lavandas al igual que una intensa mirada del mismo color. Bien, ahora que Bryan había llegado ya podrían preocuparse y maldecir juntos ¡Genial!

"¿Y bien?" -pregunto Yuriy caminando hacia donde se encontraba el recién arribado al edificio- "¿Supiste algo?" -más repentinamente cayo al ver la expresión del otro-.

Si, el rostro de Bryan no tenía la mejor de las muecas, se veía un tanto ¿Preocupado? Como si algo malo hubiese pasado... y eso ya no le había gustado en nada a Yuriy.

"¿Bry?" -pregunto, usando el apodo con el que pocas veces llamaba al otro-.

"Rei no fue a trabajar... lo fui a buscar a su departamento y... tampoco esta" -y su gesto fruncido hacían notable su aflicción por el hecho-.

"¿No?" -los ojos azules del pelirrojo se abrieron bien- "¿Y si están juntos? .¿Y si algo les paso después de que salieron del cine?" -comenzó a hacer sus hipótesis. Aunque todas ellas parecían que no acabarían del todo bien-.

"Yo también ya he pensando en eso... he pensando en muchas cosas pero no puedo adelantarme a ellas... creo que esta vez no nos queda mas que esperar, y si no aparecen pues... iremos con las autoridades" -dijo, con una extraña madurez que pocas veces le veía Yuriy-.

"Da" -asintió ante la idea Ivannov, quedándose los dos ahí parados y en silencio-.

Silencio fue lo que siguió impasible entre ellos, sumergidos en sus mares de pensamientos, preocupados, confundidos, alterados... ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con sus dos "amigos"? la respuesta no la tenían y eso era algo mas que obvio, mas una terrible coincidencia les parecía la desaparición simultanea y sin explicación de ambos. Justo cuando Yuriy estaba sugiriendo un par de cosas para que comenzasen a actuar de manera razonable... el portón de aquella abadía de paredes de piedra se abrió, llamando la atención de los dos rusos presentes y revelando una figura tremendamente conocida.

"¡REI!" -grito Bryan apenas si vio aquellos brillantes ojos ambarinos-.

"Oh... Bryan" -el chino pregunto, pues el tono de voz del otro le había dejado en desconcierto y mas cuando lo vio correr hacia el, aunque la distancia en aquel patio que les separaba no era demasiada-.

"¿Donde has estado?" -apenas si llego con el lo sujeto de los hombros de manera tosca, olvidando medir su fuerza lo que hizo que un quejido escapase de los labios de oriental-.

"¡Bryan!" -le clamo una voz profunda- "¡Suéltalo!".

Y ahí estaba Kai Hiwatari, recién entrado por el mismo umbral que antes había cruzado el chino, y con el enojo grabado en la mirada de manera mortal. Percatándose de su acción, el pelilavanda soltó los hombros del chino que aun le miraba sorprendido.

"¡KAI!" -de nuevo otro grito irrumpió, esta vez proferido de los labios del pelirrojo de azules e intensos ojos- "¿Dónde demonios te has metido? .¡Nos tenias preocupados estúpido!" -mas callo repentinamente, al percatarse de sus ultimas palabras-.

¿Estúpido?... ¿Le había llamado de aquella manera a Kai?... ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no le dirigía un insulto por mas pequeño que fuese?... bueno, su relación con Kai como amigos era una muy parecida a la que tenia con Bryan, la suficiente confianza y tosquedad como para insultar al otro sin que se molestase tomándolo como algo mas que normal. Pero desde que habían comenzado una relación "amorosa" esas cosas habían quedado en el pasado, la confianza de la amistad se había esfumado entonces.

Kai permaneció callado ante la forma tan despectiva que el otro había usado, Bryan miraba a Yuriy con algo muy parecido al asombro, mientras que Rei se sentía fuera de lugar y mas que nada confundido.

"Mira cabellito de manzana... donde yo haya estado o dejado de estar resulta ser un problema mío ¿No te parece?" -arqueo una ceja Kai, hablando con ese sarcasmo suyo mas su tono de voz no podía ocultar lo divertido que sentía con la situación-.

En ese momento una sonrisa de lo mas hermosa fuese formando en los labios de Yuriy, mientras que sus ojos brillaban... ¡Ese era el Kai que conocía! .¡Las cosas ya volvían a su anormal normalidad! Kai sonrió, si, pero de una manera muy ligera que apenas se notaba... si, las cosas ya parecían normales ahora.

"A ver, a ver ¡Paren este tren que yo me quiero bajar!" -se quejo Bryan, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose hacia los otros dos rusos- "A ver tu bebe de Voltaire ¿Dónde demonios estuviste toda la maldita noche? No, no me estoy ateniendo a tu buena fe de responderme ¡Te estoy ordenando hacerlo!" -grito mordazmente el pelilavanda-.

"Y quien si se puede saber ¿Eres tu para ordenarme?" -replico Kai, encarando al otro-.

"Oigan no empiecen que esto es serio... Kai ¿Dónde estuviste? Ahora si que la hiciste grande, mira quizás a ti no te importe pero a nosotros si ¡Estábamos preocupados!" -refuto Yuriy, entrando en la conversación-.

"Oh... ¿Y debo tomar un pañuelo y llorar por eso?" -sarcastéo el bicolor- "Me siento tan conmovido".

"Eres un desconsiderado Hiwatari ¡Si estábamos preocupados por ti! Si te mueres seguro que Voltaire nos mata, capaz que nos refunde en una celda el resto de nuestras vidas todo porque no supimos cuidar a su mocoso" -siseo Bryan-.

"Kuznetzov mira cuidado que te has mordido la lengua ¿No te parece?" -respondió Kai ante eso-.

"Ya basta... ¿Podemos comportarnos como lo que NO somos y hablar civilizadamente?" -frunciendo el seño, espeto Yuriy-.

"Dile a tu ex-novio no a mi" -el otro se cruzo de brazos-.

"A ver tu, ex-novio ¿Vas a decirnos si o no donde estabas?" -pregunto impaciente Yuriy-.

Mas ninguno de los otros tres rusos sigo hablando porque un sonido les llego... una risa, suave, divertida, de buena gana. Los tres voltearon hacia el mismo punto y vieron al risueño chino mullido de la risa, dejando ver sus blancos colmillos y los espasmos en su cuerpo que eso provocaba.

"¡Ejem!... Rei" -le llamo firmemente Kai-.

Mas en cuanto escucho su voz, tragándose esa risa que le había atacado se irguió intentando mirar de manera seria al otro.

"Lo siento" -dijo apenas, pareciendo cual chiquillo- "Pero es que ustedes tres... deberían ver lo graciosos que son cuando pelean... bueno, cuando conversan como gente normal" -y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa divertida-.

"¡Kot!" -esta vez le regaño Bryan-.

"¡Anda Bry-chan!" -el chino en encamino hacia el pelilavanda y ante el desconcierto de este le tomo del brazo- "Vamos a hablar" -declaro, muy sonriente-.

"¿Rei?" -desconcertado el ojilavanda levanto una ceja, mientras que comenzaba a ser jalado del brazo que el oriental tomaba-.

"Te lo voy a explicar todo" -aclaro, como si con aquello el otro fuese a ceder-.

Y así fue, con esas palabras Bryan ya no pudo quejarse más, y se dejo arrastrar por el sonriente de Rei, caminando por toda la extensión del enorme patio hasta que se perdieron de vista muy cerca de una valla de árboles invernales.

Las miradas de los otros dos les siguieron muy de cerca... mas la de Yuriy centellaba con furia, con celos... ¿Bry-chan? .¿Desde cuando Rei llamaba de aquella manera a Bryan?... que descaro por parte del chino... mas rápidamente olvido esos pensamientos, porque ciertamente el ojidorado era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, ni el ni Bryan le debían ningún tipo de respeto a alguien mas. Los rojizos ojos de Kai solo dejaban ver resignación... ¿Por qué el pelinegro debía ser tan efusivo con aquel idiota?... ese Rei... bueno, al menos ahora era SU Rei... y ante el pensamiento no pudo mas que sonreír.

"¿Y ahora esa sonrisa que?... ¿Se va a acabar el mundo y solo tu lo sabes?" -repentinamente la voz de Yuriy le saco de sus pensamientos-.

"No... pero tu y yo también tenemos que hablar" -borro el gesto de sus labios, y de nuevo su mirada se torno fría-.

"¿De que?" -extrañado le miro ¿Y si Kai ahora iba a reprocharle algo de la relación que habían terminado?-.

"De tonterías" -se encogió de hombros mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado- "¿Te gusta Bryan?..."

"¿Qué?".

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"¡Rei tu estas loco! .¡Se te fue el sentido! Estas enfermo" -replico exasperado el pelilavanda, ante el gesto divertido que mantenía el oriental-.

"Bryan por favor" -susurro sintiendo un poco de pena ajena, mas con una sonrisa en los labios-.

"¡Que por favor ni que nada!" -el otro nuevamente le tomo de los hombros mas esta vez no aplico fuerza de mas- "¿Cómo que estas con Kai?".

"Si... estoy con el".

"Ay Rei deja de decir locuras ¡No me hagas meterte en un psiquiátrico!" -exasperado el otro siguió-.

"Bryan... por favor..." -pidió de nuevo, divertido a pesar de que se suponía el asunto debía ser tomado con mas seriedad- "Es verdad..."

"¡Hmpf!" -le soltó hecho una furia, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda en claro gesto de enojo-.

"Bryan entiende... yo se que el me ha hecho sufrir mucho todo este tiempo pero... arreglamos las cosas... dice que me ama y yo le creo".

"No Rei, tu le crees porque es eso lo que siempre has querido escuchar ¡Kai no te ama!... mira que absurdo es esto ¡Termina con Yuriy y no espera ni un día para tirarse encima de ti!... Rei hay que estar ciego o ser muy idiota como para no ver que Kai solamente quiere jugar contigo" -realmente el haberse enterado le había puesto de un muy mal humor-.

"Dime Bryan... si Yuriy viniese y te dijese lo mismo ¿No le creerías?... ¿No estarías feliz?" -la voz del chino sonó suavemente-.

Justo cuando escucho esas palabras, el pelilavanda pareció comenzar a analizarlas con mas cuidado, sintiendo que entre mas las pensaba mas sentido cobraban. Cierto... si existiese la remota e improbable posibilidad de que eso pasase... lo mas seguro y certero seria que reaccionaria del mismo modo en el que ahora veía al oriental... tan feliz, tan esperanzado... tan vivo. Cierto, no podría recriminarle nada y ya no pensaba en seguirlo haciendo... después de todo quizás Kai si quería con sinceridad al chino, llego a pensarlo un par de veces mas desecho la idea cuando se entero de la relación que comenzaban Yuriy y Hiwatari. Bueno lo hecho, hecho ya estaba... no diría nada mas, ni a favor ni en contra pero se juraba a si mismo en aquel instante que si Kai llevaba a lastimar aunque fuese tan solo un poco a Rei... ¡El mismo iría a vengarse!

"De acuerdo Rei... tu sabes lo que haces" -suspiro cansinamente, dejando caer sus brazos-.

"¡Gracias!" -dijo de manera entusiasta al tiempo que el ruso se daba la vuelta para mirarle mejor, y no tuvo duda, el chino realmente era feliz ahora-.

"Pero dejare algo en claro, no importa que tu estés con Kai..." -coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rei- "Siempre serás mi kot así Hiwatari se infarte" -dijo regalándole una sonrisa al otro-.

"Ay Bryan" -negó suavemente el otro- "No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo".

"Hmmm ya te dije kot que la amistad no se agradece, se corresponde" -sabiamente aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios-.

"Jeh, si ya me lo dijiste..." -tomo la mano de Bryan que permanecía en su hombro entre las suyas- "Y ahora dime... ¿Cuándo le dices que Yuriy que lo amas?".

"¿Qué?".

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

"¡Kai eres un cínico!" -refuto molesto Yuriy-.

"¿Tu crees?" -sarcásticamente pregunto el otro- "Yo solo dije la verdad... eres un cobarde retraído que no sabe lo que quiere falto de valor y sumiso" -repitió nuevamente sus palabras como si dudase que hubiesen quedado en claro la primera vez que lo dijo-.

"Mejor ni te respondo" -el otro bajo la vista-.

"Ya díselo Yuriy ¿Para que seguirse negando? Si igual sabes que también te quiere" -impasible, Kai permanecía con los brazos cruzados aguardando por una respuesta- "Si, ya se que no tenia que habértelo dicho pero ¡No iba a esperar a que tu te dieses cuenta solo! Lo que son tu y Kuznetzov son mas ciegos que nada".

Ante eso Yuriy guardo silencio... era cierto... apenas escasos minutos que había escuchado de los labios del bicolor salir palabras tan increíbles y anheladas que por un momento le parecieron una broma cruel por parte del otro... Kai le había dicho que... ¿Bryan lo quería?... no, esa si era una tontería... mas ante la idea no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese con rapidez, la sangre se aglomerara en sus mejillas y la indescriptible emoción que había embargado su pecho no residiese ahora en todo su cuerpo ¿Era verdad? Y aunque resultase ser el hecho imposible creía firmemente en las palabras de Kai... porque sabia que el bicolor seria incapaz de mentirle luego de que el mismo Yuriy le había confiado esos sentimientos que de manera recelosa guardaba. Y la segunda razón era que dentro de toda su desesperación quería creer con firmeza que aquellas palabras resultaban ser ciertas... que existía esa posibilidad... quería creer que Bryan sentía algo por el.

"Anda... ve a buscarlo y a habla con el..." -y se dio media vuelta- "Ten al menos el valor de ser sincero con la persona que realmente quieres".

Y sin importarle ya el asunto, o al memos fingiendo que era de aquel modo, Kai se fue caminando sin voltear ya siquiera a su confundido amigo pelirrojo. Yuriy se sentía tan perdido en aquel momento, tan confundido... tan lleno de emociones y sentimientos que en un pasado creyó que solamente el bicolor era capaz de crear en el... pero no, esta vez las sensaciones eran mas palpables ¡Mas intensas de lo que alguna vez pudo creer! No tenía la más mínima duda, el cariño que sentía por Bryan era verdadero... pero se resumía a eso, cariño por este momento, mas podría dar la vida misma en una apuesta asegurando que pronto en un futuro no tardo, eso se convertiría en amor.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad divagaban por las puertas, por los pasillos buscando en específico un solo lugar. Al fin paro su caminar frente a una puerta y por un vago instante dudo en tocar, mas prontamente elevo su mano y con firmeza golpeo solo dos veces sobre ella. Si Bryan no le había mentido o no se había confundido en aquel momento, eso quería decir que estaba en el lugar correcto. Aun recordaba como en su ausencia, el pelilavanda le había llevado al mismo lugar alegando que aquella puerta era de la habitación de la persona por la cual en ese tiempo, el chino sufría tanto.

"¿Quién?" -toscamente la voz proveniente del otro lado le saco de sus ligeros pensamientos-.

"Soy yo Kai" -dijo suavemente, mas lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado del otro lado-.

Al instante aquella puerta de abrió dejando ver la silueta de Hiwatari, quien se apresuro a tomarlo del brazo y prácticamente meterlo al interior mientras cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

"¿Siempre eres tan impulsivo?" -pregunto con gracia Rei, mientras su mirada divaga en la habitación que Kai tenía en aquella abadía-.

"Si, siempre" -sonrió a medias, de alguna manera estaba seguro de que Rei le encontraría a pesar de que no le había dicho donde estaría-.

"¿Hablaste con Yuriy?" -pregunto el ojidorado, yéndose a sentar en la cama del bicolor, demostrando la confianza que tenia en el-.

"Si" -una vez completamente asegurada la puerta, fuese a sentar al lado de su chico- "¿Tu hablaste con Bryan?".

"Oh si" -asintió- "¿Qué resolviste tu?".

"No mucho... Yuriy me confeso que quería a Bryan y creo que lo convencí de que se lo dijese" -dijo vagamente, restándole completa importancia a sus palabras-.

"Kai" -el chino volteo a verle con los ojos abiertos de par en par- "¡Eso es maravilloso! Oh Kai ¡Eres increíble!" -y efusivamente lanzo sus brazos sobre el-.

"¡Hmn! Lo se, lo se" -gustosamente abrazo al chino por la espalda, apresándolo mas contra su cuerpo y disfrutando de la cercanía-.

"¿Crees que puedan hablar?" -pregunto acurrucándose en su pecho, lo cual logro al instante-.

"Nos hemos tomado muchas molestias por ellos, es lo menos que pueden hacer" -y sonrió, cuando pensó que Rei parecía haber nacido con la capacidad de acomodarse entre sus brazos de espontánea manera-.

"Yo solo espero que se arreglen... se lo merecen" -suspiro, cerrando los ojos-.

"Hmpf... las cosas que hacemos por el mentado amor" -frunció en seño, mas no estaba enojado siquiera-.

"Si, ese amor es tan caprichoso... pero me alegra que al fin nos haya dejado estar juntos" -susurro, no iba a quedarse dormido, pero quería disfrutar de la calidez del otro cuerpo-.

Por instantes mas quedaron así, sin decir ni hacer nada, tan solo deleitándose de su presencia mutua, de todos los sentimientos que desencadenaban, definitivamente no podían pedir dicha mas grande que esa, estar con la persona amada, ser correspondidos de manera sincera. Si en el pasado habían sufrido cada quien a su manera por la lejanía entre ellos, ahora podían cobrar todos esos malos ratos por la belleza que era que al fin las cosas estuviesen claras. Se quedaron ahí solamente abrazándose, escuchando la respiración del otro y sintiendo casi el latir de sus corazones... ah... que felices eran ahora.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCc_**

Determinado, el chico de aquellos rojizos cabellos salio al patio nuevamente, había entrado para poder hablar con Kai y llevarse al mismo tiempo una de las sorpresas mas grandes que había recibido con las palabras que el ojiescarlata le había dicho, y ahora de nuevo salía en busca de una sola cosa, en busca de la persona a la cual estaba completamente seguro que quería. Esperaba que aun estuviese ahí pues creía que el momento de hablar ya había llegado sin duda alguna. Detuvo sus pasos cuando parado a mitad del patio el se encontraba, mirando de manera despreocupada hacia el cielo que lleno de un par de nubes cargadas muy seguramente de lluvia se apreciaban. Quedo estático y maravillado por la visión durante algunos instantes... sin duda alguna Bryan se veía tan apacible, tan soñado, tan cerca de el.

Como si hubiese notado su presencia lentamente se giro hacia un lado, y fue entonces cuando sus orbes chocaron contra las del otro, por un momento el azul y el lavanda contrastaron de una caprichosa manera. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos como si fuese la primera vez en toda su vida que lo hacían, mas después y casi a tiempos muy iguales desviaron las miradas con tonos muy diferentes de rosado en las mejillas... justo en ese momento se sentían como un par de chiquillos que conocen y hablan del dichoso amor por primera vez.

Yuriy apretó los puños con firmeza, decidiéndose al fin a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba el otro, ya había pasado por algo muy similar antes así que en ese momento no había porque temer tanto. Se encamino hacia donde se encontraba el pelilavanda de manera decidida aunque por dentro sentía morirse de nervios e impaciencia.

"Hola" -dijo apenas se paro junto al otro, no encontrando nada mejor que decir que aquel saludo-.

"Hola" -automáticamente y sin saber porque, el ojilavanda le respondió de la misma manera-.

"Y... ¿Hablaste con Rei?" -pregunto quedamente el otro, mirando hacia el cielo como instantes antes el otro había estado haciendo-.

"Si" -imitando la acción de Yuriy, el pelilavanda nuevamente regreso su vista hacia arriba-.

"Yo hable con Kai" -respondió, aunque no se le había preguntado-.

"¿En serio?... ¿Sabes que ellos dos están juntos?".

"Si, me lo dijo... jeh... ahora entiendo porque cuando termine nuestra relación no le importo en lo mas mínimo" -sonrió con algo de sarcasmo-.

"Yuriy, estoy seguro de que un día mas a encontrar a la persona adecuada para ti" -mas de mordió la lengua para no tener que decir otra cosa- '_Y me gustaría ser yo_' -pensó para sus adentros-.

"Si, también pienso lo mismo..." -susurro-.

Por unos instantes mas permanecieron ahí, sin decir nada cada quien pensando solo ellos sabían en que. ¿La hora de ser sincero con Bryan había llegado?... ¡Al demonio! .¡Claro que si! No había porque seguir con aquel juego de "entre nosotros no pasa nada" cuando sabía perfectamente que el otro guardaba sentimientos hacia el que eran muy similares a los suyos. Entonces ¿Por qué temer ahora? No... ya había sido suficiente de incertidumbre y de indecisiones, ahora solo estaba seguro de una cosa y precisamente por ella se armaría de valor.

Bryan divagaba sobre la presencia del otro... ¿Qué haría ahora?... bueno había hablado con Rei y este le había animado entusiastamente a confesar esos sentimientos suyos que temía no fuesen correspondidos... mas estaba seguro que no importaba cual fuese la respuesta del otro, eso es algo que debía de saber... aunque quizás pudiese costarle su amistad con Yuriy, iba a arriesgarse ya había sido mucho tiempo de silencio. Después de todo el era Bryan Kuznetzov y solo por el simple hecho de serlo ya era una persona en extremo valiente, mas en ese momento sentiase dudar de eso.

"Bueno ya basta ¿No?" -replico el pelirrojo de la nada, haciendo que aquellas lavandas orbes se posasen sobre el- "Me refiero... a esto..."

Mas Bryan aqueo una ceja dejando ver que no comprendía para nada la actitud del otro. Yuriy inhalo profundamente decidido a hablar de una buena vez... bien, aquí venia... ¡El todo por el todo!...

"¿Yuriy?" -la voz del pelilavanda había sonado con confusión-.

"Si, ya basta de jugar a esto... mira seguramente tu ya lo sabes y si no lo sabes pues tendré que decírtelo... no te amo, pero lo que si, es que te quiero... no como amigo, sencillamente solo se que siento algo por ti, algo profundo que aunque se que quizás no es aquel famoso amor que normalmente esperas tener... yo se que es algo que se le parece mucho... tu... bueno, creo que estoy enamorado de ti y... y... yo solo quería que lo supieses..."

De acuerdo... que alguien le diese un buen golpe porque sentía que acababa de entrar a la dimensión desconocida... ¿Qué Yuriy había dicho que cosa?... ¿Eran ciertas aquellas glorificadas palabras que habían llegado hasta sus oídos?... contuvo las enormes ganas de gritar, de dejar ver aquel infinito regocijo que estaba invadiendo sus pies hasta la punta mas inerte de sus cabellos... ¿Era feliz? Si, en aquel momento lo era... ¿Estaba satisfecho?... si, ahora lo estaba... ¿Se creía soñando?... si, seguramente eso pasaba... mas sin importar o no cuan frágil pudiese ser la realidad de aquel instante, alargo sus brazos atrapando el otro cuerpo entre ellos, de manera delicada pero firme, no ligera pero tampoco sofocante. Y como si de magia se tratase, todo el cuerpo del ojiazul se relajo, como si sintiese que aquel era su lugar, entre los brazos de Bryan... si, seguramente debía de serlo.

"Eres muy poco romántico con las confesiones" -dijo el otro, quizás un suave sarcasmo, quizás una firme realidad... sea cual fuese, había sonado delicadamente-.

"Idiota" -sonrió plasmando en sus labios la mas hermosa de las sonrisas... era correspondido, podía sentirlo-.

"Estúpido" -a pesar del insulto su voz no denotaba nada en ella que pudiese ser hiriente-.

"¿Bryan?" -le llamo, colocando las manos sobre el pecho del ojilavanda y alejándose de el lo suficiente como para encararlo con la mirada- "¿Tu me quieres?".

"No" -negó, ante el inicial asombro del pelirrojo- "Yo te amo" -y coloco una de sus manos sobre las tersas mejillas del taheño-.

"¿Sabes?... a mi también me dan ganas de querer intentar amarte" -sonrió ante la expresión del otro, que le pareció de lo mas dulce- "¿Me dejaras?".

"Eso ni se pregunta" -si, ahora podía asegurarle a cualquiera que era feliz-.

Ya no hubieron palabras de por medio, porque después sus rostros se acercaron con lentitud torturante, hasta que al fin el espacio quedo nulo cuando por primera y maravillosamente sus labios se encontraban en ese, su primer beso, el que seguramente seria tan solo uno de tantos que vendrían a futuro. Pasaron sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro uniéndose en un abrazo, explorando incipientemente la boca generosa del otro. Para sus adentros Bryan sonrió sintiendo como su corazón latía con innegable dicha... sin duda alguna lo que estaba pasando no era mas que uno de los hechos mas fehacientes de que no existían imposibles... pues ahora su sueño mas inalcanzable se presentaba ante el en bandeja de plata, cualquier cosas podría hacerse realidad... quien dijese que los sueños no se cumplían sin duda se había equivocado miserablemente (neh, propaganda de mi fic "Sueños" jajaja, soy de lo peor). Yuriy se perdía entre aquellas sublimes sensaciones, sintiendo como sus labios y boca se amoldaban perfectamente a los de pelilavanda, como si hubiese nacido para ser besado y besarlo solamente a el... si esta era la dicha no había duda de que con Kai no había podido lograrla.

Sin importar nada mas continuaron con su profunda declaración muda, sin palabras, tan solo miradas fugaces que se dedicaban cuando necesitaban separar sus labios, mas prontamente y como si de una adicción se tratase, volvían a unirlos con prisa ahogándose en ese océano de felicidad. Si... ambos eran felices en aquel momento... y así el mundo se fuese a terminar... ya no importaba.

Un tanto alejados de ellos y a su manera, dos brillantes orbes doradas miraban la escena completamente enternecidas. En los labios de Rei una enorme sonrisa podía verse con facilidad... el también estaba feliz, su mejor amigo había encontrando al fin lo que tanto había buscado, y sin duda le causaba dicha el bienestar del otro.

"No se como Yuriy puede besarlo... ya me dieron escalofríos solo de verlos" -comento otra voz muy cercana a el, era Kai quien a sus espaldas y desde aquella ventana que permanecía en aquel piso alto de la abadía, también observaba la escena-.

"Oh vamos Bryan no besa tan mal" -comento divertido el chino- "Bromeo" -dijo después cuando escucho un bufido de molestia por parte del otro- "Al fin todo esta bien... ¡Que feliz me pone esto!" -exclamo entusiasmado-.

"Ya era hora... creo que parecíamos los protagonistas de una novela romántica y absurda con todos los líos que tuvimos" -(no, en serio Kai? XD)-.

"Si, quizás..."

El chino se dio la vuelta, pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello del bicolor, y sin más acercándose mientras le regalaba un dulce beso. Kai no tardo en reaccionar y paso sus manos sobre aquella cintura tan firme, que había tenido la dicha de acariciar sin el estorbo de las ropas. Suavemente se separaron, solo había sido un contacto dulce, tierno, una muestra de afecto infinito que era mutuo. Un suave rosado se divisaba en las mejillas del oriental, mientras que los labios del ojiescarlata estaban adornados por una ligera sonrisa. Separaron también sus cuerpos y el chino fue a poner las manos sobre el marco de la ventana abierta en aquel momento. Esas miradas que se dedicaban decían más que mil promesas. Algo golpeo con suave delicadeza uno de sus dedos y por inercia Rei giro su cuerpo hacia la ventana mirando su mano, después miro hacia el cielo como si buscase algo, saco un poco el brazo extendiendo la palma y después de unos vanos instantes algo cayó en ella.

"Oh" -dijo apenas-.

"¿Qué pasa?" -repentinamente extrañado por la actitud del otro, se acerco aun mas-.

"Nada" -sonrió dándose la vuelta, quedando casi acorralado entre la ventana y el perfecto cuerpo del bicolor- "Es solo una gota de lluvia" -sonrió, extendiendo su palma y mostrándole al otro la diminuta gota de agua-.

"Creo que va a llover entonces".

"Me gusta la lluvia...y hoy me gusta mas".

Sin hablar nuevamente volvió a unir sus labios con los del ruso, que gustosos y sin reserva le recibieron. Kai apreso el cuerpo del oriental entre sus brazos, correspondiendo el beso como pudo lo llevo hacia el borde de la cama, localizada en esa su habitación. Solo tuvo que aplicar un poco de fuerza y el chino cayo de espaldas, mientras que el se acomodaba sobre el, aun besándolo suavemente, aunque sus planes eran ya otros. Muchas cosas eran inciertas, pero sin duda alguna para ellos estaba escrito un "vivieron felices para siempre".

Abajo, ahí en medio del vasto patio, Yuriy y Bryan se miraban hacia los ojos... conservando todo el cariño y el amor que tenían por el otro en el brillo de sus orbes, aun abrazados sin importarles ya nada mas en el mundo que no fuesen ellos dos en aquel momento. Para ellos un "final feliz" también estaba escrito con seguridad.

Mientras, sobre el suelo, _una gota de lluvia_ volvía a caer.

**_CcCcCcCc_** **F I N** **_cCcCcCcC_**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Oh... ¿Es posible acaso?... ¿Es de verdad? O.O ... ¡SI! .LO TERMINE! .¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! soy tan, pero tan miserablemente feliz... ¡He terminado mi primera serie! Me siento realizada ¡Esto es tan hermoso! .¡No puedo creerlo!... si lo se, que final tan mas mediocre y barato, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, lo mismo que con la confesión de Yuriy y Bryan... de verdad, por mas que intente no pude imaginármelos melosos y románticos a los dos ¡Yo espero que les haya gustado! Lo hice lo mejor que pude, esperando no decepcionarlas y que esta cosa que decía llamarse fanfic haya podido cubrir aunque sea el mínimo de sus expectativas. Me siento muy feliz, no solo por haber terminado sino que fue gracias a este fanfic y el apoyo incondicional de su parte que recibí en el, que yo me metí de lleno en esto de la pareja del ruso y del chino... ¡Es su culpa! Sie XD culpen a este fanfic por la escritora de yaoi que soy ahora... y además estoy todavía mas feliz ¡Pude arreglar el titulo con el fanfic! Si, al fin encontré la manera de relacionar ese titulo tan barato de "Una gota de Lluvia" con el fanfic. Y bueno pues no me queda mas que agradecerle a todas las personas que me han estado apoyando en el fanfic, y que se han tomado la molestia de apoyarme también con alguno de mis otros mediocres fanfics, es por ustedes que autoras tan patéticas como yo siguen escribiendo (aunque creo que soy la única patética por aquí ¬¬U)

Y bueno, como estoy de un muy buen, pero muy buen humor ahí les va una súper promoción, a las primeras dos personas que me dejen un review pidiéndomelo ¡Les haré un lindo oneshot KaixRei! .¿Que tienen que hacer? No mucho, solo me dejan el review con su nombre, y me dan una breve reseña de la trama que quieren ver en su oneshot... ¡Solo díganme que quieren que pase y yo seguro que lo hago posible! Hago de todo, AU, drama, lemon, songfic, rape, lime, romance, comedia, tragedia, poesía… así que no se preocupen ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! Anden aprovechen la promoción, es toda una ganga XD bueno ¿Para que le hago al cuento si se que nadie me va a pedir los fics? Bueno, me gusta soñar, déjenme.

Ya, ya... esta nota de autora ya va muy larga, así que la voy dando por finalizada, no sin antes agradecer por última vez sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Mayi**_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**Galy**_

_**Asuka-chan**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Murtilla **_

_**Nayru Ishida**_

_**DarKenjiFujisaki**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Kira-su**_

_**Charo Nakano**_

Y bueno... ese fue el final... si no era lo que esperaban son libres de recordarme a mi progenitora, pero en serio lo hice lo mejor que pude. Y ya llego la hora... a todas las personas que leyeron esto de principio a fin: .¡MIL GRACIAS! n.n se despide de ustedes:

╬ _**Celen Marinaiden**. "...Soy una soñadora, que algún día volara con sus propias alas..."_ ╬


End file.
